Dangerous Liaisons
by NikaV
Summary: Juliet se na první pohled zdá jako normální holka, ale zdání může klamat. Ona totiž není normální a to se ukáže, až se ji jednoho večera pokusí vysát jeden upír.
1. Jsem oběť? Ano, jsem

Ráda bych vám řekla příběh. Můj příběh. Je to jenom vyprávění o mně a o tom, co si píšu do deníku, nebo co bych si tam zapsala, protože jednu část jsem tam zapsat nestihla. Možná to některé z vás nebude zajímat, protože nebude moc zajímavé. Třeba se i najde někdo, komu to zase zajímavé připadat bude. Tenhle můj příběh začal někdy v únoru. Vlastně to vím díky mému zápisu v mém deníku naprosto přesně.

 _12\. ledna 2010_

 _Milý deníčku, dnes se mi stalo něco velmi divného. Tohle je asi slabé slovo. Sama nevím, co se mi to vlastně stalo. Prostě jsem šla z práce a pak… Nevím, prostě to nemůže být pravda. Ale moje zranění na krku mi jasně říká, že to pravda je. Já prostě nevím. Možná potřebuji trochu času, abych si to v hlavě srovnala. Snad do tebe zítra budu schopna zapsat něco smysluplnějšího._

Ten den jsem byla v práci. Pracuji jako servírka v jednom bistru. Není to nic extra a neplánuji tam zůstat napořád, ale nějaké peníze potřebuju. Kromě toho ještě studuji psychologii na univerzitě v Chicagu, kde zároveň také bydlím. Dříve jsem bydlela v jednom menším městě odsud, ale už několik let žiju jenom tady.

Kromě práce v bistru si ještě vydělávám psaním nějakých článků do pár časopisů. Baví mě to víc, než roznášení nějakých pití, ale neuživila bych se tím. Není za to moc peněz a navíc bych neměla stálý plat jako nějaká redaktorka. Platí mi jenom za články, které jim pošlu.

Takže občas si tu bílou malou zástěru vzít musím. Někdy si říkám, proč ji vlastně mám. Ještě se mi nikdy nestalo, že by nějak uchránila moje oblečení před újmou. Když už někdy nějaká špína letí mým směrem, tak se kvůli zákonu schválnosti vždycky nějakým záhadným způsobem vyhne zástěře a přistane na mém tričku.

Zrovna tohle se mi stalo dneska. Ale nebyla to moje vina, protože se Maggie, moje spolupracovnice, nějak šikovně otočila a vyklopila obsah skleničky džusu na moje triko.

„Jejda, promiň, Julie. Já jsem nechtěla," omlouvala se mi hned.

„To je dobrý," uklidnila jsem ji. Sice jsem měla chuť se naštvat a vynadat jí, jenže to bych pak v očích všech byla zlá a krutá. Ne, neudělala to přece schválně. Naštěstí stačilo vzít si na sebe svetr a skvrna byla schovaná. Ačkoliv mi poté bylo docela vedro.

Byla jsem docela ráda, když nastala doba zavření bistra. Stačilo pak jenom otřít stoly a mohla jsem jít domů. Těšila jsem se, jak si vlezu do teplé vany a budu relaxovat. Jenže napřed bych musela domů dorazit, a to znamená, že musím projít několik ulic, abych se dostala na autobusovou zastávku.

Jenže jít takhle večer sama prázdnými ulicemi nebývá zrovna příjemné. Většinou se mnou chodívá i Maggie, jenže tu zrovna dneska vyzvednul autem její přítel. Nabízeli mi, že mě také svezou, ale odmítla jsem. Nerada pobývám v jejich přítomnosti. Z toho jejich neustálého cukrovaní se mi zvedá žaludek. Stačí mi, že musím poslouchat v práci Maggie, jak o něm básní. Netrpělivé očekávám nějakou hádku. Třeba pak budu mít víc klidu.

Něco jsem zaslechla. Ohlédla jsem se. Ne, nic to nebylo. Asi se mi to jenom zdálo, nebo to byla možná jenom kočka. Zabočila jsem za roh. Už jenom projít touhle uličkou a jsem na autobusové zastávce.

Tuhle uličku bych označila za nejděsivější část mojí cesty domů. Je to docela úzká ulička, zhruba metr a půl. Ale stejně se sem vejdou dvě popelnice, které se nachází uprostřed uličky. Pokaždé čekám, jak na mě někdo zpoza nich vybafne. Ono v tom jejich stínu by se člověk snadno schoval. Oddechla jsem si, když jsem kolem nich prošla a nic tam nebylo.

Jenže vzápětí něco za mnou zašramotilo. Srdce mi málem vyskočilo leknutím z hrudi. Otočila jsem se a podívala jsem se znovu na popelnice. Nic tam nebylo, ale vzápětí se mi otřelo něco kolem nohy. Podívala jsem se dolů a uviděla jsem černobílou kočku otírající se o mé nohy.

„Dneska si ze mě někdo dělá srandu," zamumlala jsem si sama pro sebe a otočila jsem se zpět k východu z uličky. Tam někdo stál.

Znovu jsem se lekla, protože stál jenom necelý metr ode mě. Netušila jsem, kde se tam tak najednou vzal. Mohl by se sem vůbec někdo takhle potichu přikrást?

„Vyděšená?" zeptal se. Neviděla jsem mu do tváře, ale v jeho hlase jsem rozeznala samolibý tón. Zároveň jsem v jeho hlase slyšela i britský přízvuk.

„Ani ne," odpověděla jsem mu. Trochu jsem lhala, ale přece mu to hned nepřiznám.

„Měla bys," poznamenal a udělal krok dopředu. Na jeho obličej dopadl svit měsíce a já jsem spatřila jeho tvář. Nevypadala lidsky. Oči měl podlité krví a kolem nich jsem zahlédla tmavé žilky. Působilo to démonsky, ale to nebylo ani zdaleka všechno. Nejhorší byly jeho zuby, které ani nebyly zuby, ale spíš tesáky.

Nyní jsem stoprocentně vyděšená. Nevěděla jsem, co mám dělat. Křičet, utéct, rozeběhnout se a zkusit ho porazit? Nakonec jsem nestihla udělat nic. Než jsem se stihla rozhodnout, byl u mě. Držel mě za ramena, přitiskl mě ke zdi a podíval se mi do očí.

„Nehýbej se," rozkázal mi klidně. Bůh ví proč, já jsem ho poslechla. Nedokázala jsem se pohnout. Možná to bylo tím strachem. Prostě jsem nemohla nic dělat, ani když mě pustil. Ale ačkoliv už mě pustil, tak neustoupil.

Stále se držel v mojí těsné blízkosti. Rukou chytnul konec mojí šály a zatáhnul za ni, následně spadla šála na zem. Přistoupil ke mně ještě blíž, kupodivu to bylo ještě možné. Jednou rukou odhrnul moje blonďaté vlasy z mého krku a sklonil hlavu k mému krku. Vzápětí se do mě zakousl. Doslova do mého krku zabořil svoje tesáky a začal pít moji krev.

Nejsem si jistá, jak dlouho ze mě pil. Pamatuji si jenom ostrou, palčivou bolest a frustrující neschopnost něco udělat. Můj mozek nestihl pochopit, co se děje. Stihla jsem si uvědomit jenom jednu věc. Jestli takhle bude pokračovat, tak ze mě brzo vysaje všechnu krev a já budu mrtvá.

Jenže se to nestalo. Najednou mu začal zvonit mobil. Tohle ho konečně donutilo odtrhnout se ode mne. Trochu ode mě odstoupil, vytáhnul z kapsy mobil a přijal hovor. Mně vůbec nevěnoval pozornost a já jsem tam dál stála, protože jsem se pořád nemohla pohnout. Jenom jsem sledovala jeho, protože to bylo jediné, co mě mohlo rozptýlit od bolesti v mém krku.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se poněkud otráveně do telefonu. Pak se jeho výraz změnil. Asi se dozvěděl něco zajímavého.

Telefonoval ještě několik minut, než hovor vypnul a mobil schoval. Pak se podíval na mě a přešel ke mně blíž. Sevřel se mi žaludek. Bude pokračovat v pití? Nebo mě zabije rovnou?

Nakonec neudělal ani jedno z toho. Jenom ke mně přistoupil a podíval se mi do očí. „Teď odejdeš a nikomu o mně neřekneš."

Opět jsem ho poslechla a odešla jsem. Zraněná a zmatená tím, co se stalo. Tou dobou jsem ještě netušila, jak moc tohle setkání změnilo můj život.

 _13\. ledna 2010_

 _Konečně jsem si včerejšek urovnala v hlavě. Trochu mi s tím pomohl Google, kde jsem si vygooglila pár informací o upírech. Včera mě jeden upír totiž kousnul. Ale já se jen tak nedám._


	2. Jsem obyčejná holka? Ano, jsem

Po mém prvním setkání s upírem jsem byla odhodlaná nedostat se znovu do spárů žádného upíra. Proto jsem se tehdy snažila najít na internetu nějaké informace o nich. Také jsem zašla do knihovny a nakoukla do několika knih.

 _14\. ledna 2010_

 _Co je zabije:_

 _Dřevěný kůl do srdce – možná je potřeba speciální druh dřeva_ _Sluneční svit_ _Useknutí hlavy_

 _Co je oslabí:_

 _Svěcená voda – netuším, kde ho sehnat._ _Možná v kostele._

 _Česnek – nezapomenout ho koupit!_

 _Sporýš – zjistit, kde ho sehnat!_

 _Kříže – koupit křížek na krk v obchoďáku!_

 _Schopnosti, vlastnosti:_

 _Zlepšené smysly_

 _Obrovská síla_

 _Obrovská rychlost_

 _Bez pozvání nemohou vstoupit do domu, bytu_

 _Nejsou vidět v zrcadle_

 _Nejdou vyfotit_

 _Levitace, lezení po stropě a zdech_

 _Proměna v netopýra a různé další potvory_

Pochybovala jsem, že by všechny informace byly pravdivé. Nejvíce jsem nevěřila té informaci o lezení po stropě a zdech. Potom se mi ještě nezdály proměny a levitace. Až příště uvidím nějakého upíra, tak se ho na to zeptám.

Ale přestože jsem si nebyla u všech věcí jistá, některé z nich jsem si pořídila. Například sporýš se mi sice pracně sháněl, ale nakonec jsem ho našla v jednom rádoby čarodějnickém obchodu. I když možná je to opravdový čarodějnický obchod, protože když existují upíři, tak čarodějové možná taky.

Také jsem si pořídila česnek do kabelky a křížek na krk. Svěcenou vodu jsem ale moc nevěděla, kde ji sehnat, protože nejsem věřící a tudíž toho moc o náboženských věcech nevím. Navíc se mi nechtělo moc jít do kostela a ptát se tam nějakého otce představeného, kde bych mohla získat svěcenou vodu. Vedlo by to k otázkám, proč ji potřebuji.

Už tak mi stačí otázky, co to mám na krku. Jako odpověď jsem si vymyslela pěknou historku o tom, jak jsem spadla a na zemi bylo trochu skla. Naštěstí jsem tuhle historku musela říkat jenom dvakrát, protože většinu času krk schovávám pod palestinou. Mého zranění si tedy všimla jenom Maggie. Když jsem si oblékala zástěru, tak se palestina uvolnila a sklouzla mi trochu z krku. Maggie tak zahlédla moje zranění. To samé se mi stalo ve škole a musela jsem pak říkat tuhle historku i svému spolužákovi.

Další, kdo si všimnul mého zranění, byl jeden zákazník. Seděl u baru a já jsem zrovna ten den měla směnu u baru, zatímco Maggie chodila po lokále a sbírala objednávku. Já jsem byla ta, která nalévala pití a podávala jí sklenice. Práci u baru mám mnohem radši, protože tam alespoň nemusím tolik chodit.

Toho muže jsem si všimla skoro ihned, protože mi byl trochu povědomý, ale nevěděla jsem odkud. Byl mladý a pohledný, tipovala bych ho asi tak kolem 25 let. Měl zvlněné, světle hnědé, nakrátko střižené vlasy. Neviděla jsem mu do tváře, protože měl hlavu skloněnou a něco prováděl na svém mobilu.

„Co to bude?" zeptala jsem se ho.

Ani nezvedl hlavu a odpověděl mi: „Jenom kávu." V tu chvíli jsem si uvědomila, odkud ho znám. Poznala jsem ten hlas a ten britský přízvuk, který jsem slyšela před pár dny v uličce.

Zarazila jsem se a zatajila jsem dech, když mi to došlo. Musela jsem v duchu do sebe šťouchnout, abych tam nestála jak solný sloup a něco dělala. Nemůžu na sebe upoutat moc pozornosti. Využila jsem toho, že jsem se otočila ke kávovaru, a párkrát jsem se zhluboka nadechla, abych se uklidnila.

Nakonec jsem se k němu otočila zpátky i s připravenou kávou i s jednou tajnou přísadou, kterou jsem tam přidala. V tu chvíli jsem zjistila, že mě sleduje. Jeho světle modré oči byly upřené přímo na mě a musím uznat, že takhle vypadá jeho obličej o něco lépe.

„Tady to je," postavila jsem přímo před něj hrnek a snažila jsem se vyhnout jeho pohledu.

„Děkuji," sdělil mi, ale hrnku se nedotkl. Sledoval mě dál. „Prosím, připomeň mi jednu věc. Mám pocit, že jsme se už někde potkali, ale nějak si nevzpomínám kde."

Podívala jsem se mu do očí. „Řekla bych, že v jedné uličce kousek odtud. Asi tak před několika dny, v noci," řekla jsem mu upřímně. Vždycky mívám sklony být upřímná, děj se, co děj.

„Už si vzpomínám," usmál se a sáhl po svém hrnku. „Mimochodem, pěkný šátek."

„Vlastně se mu říká palestina," sdělila jsem mu. „Ale chápu, že někteří starší obyvatelé tohoto světa, ačkoliv na svůj věk nevypadají, nemají čas sledovat nejnovější módní trendy."

„Děkuju za poučení," pousmál se. „Na oplátku ti také jedno řeknu. Není moc slušné takhle se zmiňovat o věku ostatních."

„Myslím, že mezi námi dvěma neplatí klasická pravidla slušného chování," poznamenala jsem.

„Škoda, protože, jak sama říkáš, pocházím ze staré doby. A tehdy slušné chování a čest něco znamenaly," pronesl a potom jeho zrak padl na moji hruď. „Takže pro začátek je vhodné se představit, Anne."

„V tom případě by bylo dobré tě informovat o tom, že tahle jmenovka není moje," ukázala jsem si na hruď, kde jsem měla připevněnou jmenovku na zástěře. „Většinou tu svojí zapomínám, tak si vypůjčím tuhle od kolegyně."

„A mohu tedy znát tvoje ctěné jméno?" pozvedl obočí.

„Ještě si nejsem jistá, jestli ti ho řeknu. Navíc, muž se představuje první," poznamenala jsem.

„Ano, ale zpravidla se jako první představuje méně významná osoba, což v tomhle případě budeš ty. Neber si to osobně, ale tvoje rasa je o něco níže než moje," ušklíbl se. „Ale tentokrát můžeme udělat výjimku. Jsem Klaus," natáhnul ke mně ruku.

Trochu váhavě jsem mu ji stiskla. „Jsem Julie," představila jsem se.

Vzápětí nás trochu vyrušila Maggie, která ke mně přišla. „Nechceš přerušit tohle flirtování a vrátit se zpátky k práci? Já nestíhám všechno." Na tác si naložila pár skleniček

„Já neflirtuju!" namítla jsem a popošla jsem o kousek blíž, čímž jsem se dostala dál od Klause.

„Já mám oči a vidím, že už jsi z něj několik minut nespustila oči, stejně jako on z tebe. Navíc, jak slyším, tak už si tykáte, a jestli tohle něco nenaruší, tak odsud dneska večer nebudeš odcházet sama," pronesla a následně odešla dřív, než jsem stihla něco namítnout.

Podívala jsem se opět na Klause, který na mě pobaveně hleděl. Nepochybovala jsem o tom, že slyšel každé slovo, které Maggie řekla. Přešla jsem zpátky k němu a nijak už jsem nekomentovala poznámku Maggie. Místo toho jsem okomentovala stav jeho hrnku, ze kterého se ještě nenapil.

„Ta káva vážně není otrávená," poznamenala jsem.

Klaus se podíval na svůj hrnek. „Já bych řekl, že je vzhledem k tomu," podíval se opět na mě, „že je v ní sporýš." Sakra, blbé upíří zlepšené smysly.

„Chtěla jsem si ověřit, jestli to, co jsem četla na internetu, je pravda. A protože se odmítáš napít, tak asi je," pokrčila jsem rameny. „Vyzkoušela bych i svěcenou vodu, ale tu jsem ještě nestihla sehnat."

Kupodivu se na mě za tohle nenaštval, spíš se tomu zasmál. „Internet není moc spolehlivý zdroj informací. Se sporýšem pravdu měl, ale se svěcenou vodou ne." Zvedl se ze stoličky a vyndal peněženku. Na pult položil padesátidolarovou bankovku. „Drobný si nech."

Překvapeně jsem se podívala na padesátidolarovou bankovku. Ta káva stála jenom několik dolarů, a ten zbytek je můj? Chtěla jsem mu k tomu ještě něco říct, ale když jsem se na něj podívala, už tam nebyl. Viděla jsem jenom zavírající se dveře. Z toho seznamu budu muset vyškrtnout kromě svěcené vody také sluneční světlo, protože slunce venku jasně svítí.

Během zbytku mojí pracovní doby se už nic moc zvláštního nestalo. Bohužel mi už nikdo nenechal tak velké stropitné.

Když mi skončila směna, tak se mě ještě Maggie zeptala na Klause. „Mimochodem, nečeká na tebe někde za rohem ten, se kterým jsi dneska flirtovala?"

„Myslím, že ne. Aspoň v to doufám," pronesla jsem a oblékla jsem si kabát.

„Proč? Tobě se nelíbil?" zeptala se mě.

„Není můj typ," zavrtěla jsem hlavou a vzala jsem si svoji kabelku.

„Škoda," pokrčila rameny. „Tak se měj. A dej pozor, ať zase nezakopneš."

„Zkusím to. Ahoj," rozloučila jsem se s ní a vyšla jsem ven. Venku mě udeřil do tváře nepříjemný mráz. Instinktivně jsem si chtěla povytáhnout šálu, abych si zakryla lépe obličej, ale pak jsem si uvědomila jednu nepříjemnou věc. Šálu jsem neměla, protože zůstala ležet v té uličce po incidentu s Klausem. Možná tam ještě leží a možná bych si pro ni mohla dojít. Teď za světla by ta ulička nemusela být tak nebezpečná.

S tím nebezpečím jsem se trochu spletla. Možná byla ve dne bezpečná před upíry, ale pokrytá ledem nebyla bezpečná pro chodící osoby. Trochu mi to klouzalo, ale vypomáhala jsem si tím, že jsem se přidržovala stěny. Alespoň jsem zvládla úspěšně nespadnout a úspěšně jsem se dostala až k místu nedávného incidentu.

Rozhlédla jsem se po zemi. Bylo tam pár kapek krve, pravděpodobně mých. A vedle nich ležela moje tmavomodrá šála. Sehnula jsem se a zkusila jsem ji sebrat ze země, jenže to nešlo. Ona totiž za těch pár dnů k zemi přimrzla. Kousek jsem sice mohla uchopit a volně s ním pohybovat, jenomže kousek šály byl pod tenkou vrstvou ledu. Několikrát jsem na to místo dupla. Potřebovala jsem, aby to povolilo. Nakonec se tam objevilo několik prasklinek.

Nyní už zbývalo pořádně vší silou za šálu zatáhnout a doufat, že se nepřetrhne. Naštěstí se nakonec nepřetrhla. Místo toho se prasknul led a šála se uvolnila. Problém byl, že jsem to nečekala. V důsledku toho jsem ztratila rovnováhu. Málem jsem se už skoro vyvážila, jenže v tu chvíli mi na ledě podklouzla noha a já jsem padala na zem.

Jenže jsem nakonec na té zemi neskončila. Místo toho jsem skončila v něčí náruči. Když jsem se poté podívala, kdo že mě to zachránil před pádem, zjistila jsem, že to byl upír. Místo na zemi jsem se ocitla v upírově náruči. Tomuhle se říká přejít z bláta do louže.

„Tolik snahy kvůli jedné šále?" pozvedl obočí a postavil mě.

„Je to moje oblíbená," odpověděla jsem mu. „Umí upíři chodit i tak, aby byli slyšet, když přijdou?"

„Umí, ale nevzpomínám si na žádného upíra, který by tak opravdu chodil," poznamenal. „A ty jsi buď odvážná, nebo hloupá, když jdeš znovu tudy."

„Sázím spíš na to druhé," pronesla jsem. „Můj mozek si asi odmítá připustit, že bych mohla umřít. Ale jestli se mě rozhodneš zabít, tak tomu asi stejně nezabráním. Dřív nebo později by se ti to podařilo."

Podíval se mi do očí. Předtím jsem si nevšimla jejich barvy, až teď, když jsme kvůli úzkosti uličky stáli blízko u sebe. Měl také modré oči jako já, ale on měl oči světlejší než já. Byla to přesně ta barva, co se mi líbí.

„Ty se vůbec nebojíš smrti?" zeptal se mě a prohlížel si mě.

„Věřím, že neexistuje posmrtný život, že po smrti prostě není nic. Takže se vlastně nemám čeho bát, když by mě čekal jenom klid. Maximálně bych se mohla bát té bolesti, která je spojená s umíráním."

„Vůbec by ti nevadilo, že po sobě zanecháš spoustu nedokončených věcí? Nebo že po tobě zůstane truchlící rodina?" zeptal se mě znovu. Proč mi to začíná připomínat výslech?

„Ty nedokončené věci by mi možná vadily, ale když není posmrtný život, tak nebudu mít jak se tím trápit. A truchlící rodina tu nezůstane. Proč tě to vlastně tolik zajímá?"

„Protože se snažím přijít na důvod, proč jsi byla před pár dny tolik vyděšená a teď už nejsi," odpověděl mi.

„Možná je to tím, že teď je světlo, nebo tím, že teď znám tvoje jméno," navrhla jsem. „Předtím jsi řekl, že lidi jsou podřadnější než upíři. Takže jsme pro tebe v podstatě jenom potrava. A to se každé potravě představuješ?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou a udělal krok blíž ke mně. Možná si myslel, že ta blízkost mě víc vyděsí. Nyní jsme stáli těsně u sebe. „U tebe je to poprvé."

„Proč?" zeptala jsem se, protože jsem nechápala, proč to udělal. „Vždyť jsem jenom obyčejná holka, která studuje na vysoké a přivydělává si v bistru."

„Nejsi obyčejná. Strávil jsem století tím, že jsem zastrašoval lidi, čarodějky, vlkodlaky i upíry. Ale u tebe se mi to nedaří. A mě zajímá proč."

Sledovala jsem jeho pohled a postřehla jsem změnu v jeho obličeji. Oči se mu podlily krví, kolem nich se objevily tmavé žilky a zuby se mu prodloužily v tesáky. Na moment jsem se lekla, že se mě chystá kousnout. Jenže místo toho kousnul sám sebe do ruky. Nechápala jsem, co dělá, hlavně když mi strčil svojí krvácející ruku před obličej.

„Napij se," řekl mi. Když jsem se na něj nechápavě podívala, tak mi to dovysvětlil. „Vyléčí to tvůj zraněný krk."

Takže bych se už nemusela trápit tím, jak tohle zranění vysvětlit? S touhle myšlenkou jsem sklonila hlavu a ochutnala jsem jeho krev. Nebyla tak hnusná, jak bych čekala. Setřela jsem si krev z úst a podívala jsem se na něj.

„Poděkovala bych za to, ale kdybys mě nekousnul, tak bych ti teď nemusela pít krev. Takže máš smůlu, poděkování se nedočkáš," oznámila jsem mu.

Pousmál se. Vzal mi z ruky moji šálu, přičemž zavadil rukou o kousek odhalené kůže mezi rukávem a rukavicí. Ten letmý dotyk mi byl příjemný, ačkoliv byla jeho ruka chladná, dokázala ve mně vyvolat pocit zamrazení v zádech. Trochu jsem se divila, proč mi bere moji šálu. Vysvětlení jsem zjistila za chvilku, protože mi ji začal omotávat kolem krku. Při tom vůbec nepřerušoval oční kontakt mezi námi. Nakonec dal ruce opět dolů.

„Měla bys jít. Tvůj autobus už pomalu přijíždí," sdělil mi.

Otočila jsem hlavu a podívala jsem se k ústí uličky. Pak jsem se podívala opět na Klause, jenže on už tam nebyl. Ani jsem se nestihla zeptat, jak ví, že mám v úmyslu jet právě tímhle autobusem, nebo jak ví, že vůbec plánuju jet autobusem.

 _15\. ledna 2010_

 _Milý deníčku, dneska jsem znovu narazila na toho upíra. Jmenuje se Klaus a docela příjemně jsem si s ním popovídala. Páni, já narazím na upíra, který mě kousnul, a místo abych zdrhala, tak se s ním ještě vybavuju. Dokonce jsem zapomněla na ten kůl, co mám pro jistotu připravený v kabelce. Vážně nechápu svoje chování. A ani jeho. Čekala bych, že mě zabije, ale on mi místo toho řekne, že nejsem obyčejná holka. Stejně si myslím, že se plete. Jsem obyčejná holka, která je výjimečná akorát tím, že se zapomněla bát upíra._


	3. Jsem tvůj nový objekt zájmu? Ano, jsem

Další dny nebyly už tak zajímavé. Zranění na krku jsem se zbavila a už jsem si nemusela dělat obavy s nějakým vysvětlováním. Žila jsem svůj život dál. Chodila do školy, připravovala se na státnice, chodila do práce… A občas jsem si zapsala něco do deníku.

 _10\. 2. 2010_

 _Dnes tam byl zase. Nic moc neříkal, jenom si objednal a pak tam dlouhou dobu seděl a jenom se díval. Především na mě. Nahlásila bych ho na policii jako voyera, ale pochybuju, že proti němu něco zmůžou._

Po čase jsem nebyla jediná, kdo si toho začal všímat.

„Víš, že na tebe ten v rohu kouká?" zeptala se mě Anne. „Už asi půl hodiny."

Podívala jsem se ke stolku v rohu. Ani jsem si nevšimla, že přišel. Nejspíš si objednával u Anne nebo Maggie, protože před ním stál hrnek kávy. Ale díval se přímo na mě. Trochu jsem se začervenala.

„No, tak kouká," pokrčila jsem rameny a pokračovala jsem ve stavění sklenic na můj tác.

„Ty se červenáš!" vyhrkla Anne. „Tobě se líbí."

„Nečervenám," ohradila jsem se. Moje tváře tvrdily opak.

Maggie, která zaslechla náš rozhovor a podívala se, o kom mluvíme, poznamenala: „Tenhle sem chodí často poslední měsíc. A pokaždé na ni kouká."

„Hmm… a už s tebou zkusil promluvit?" pozvedla Anne obočí.

„Párkrát jsme spolu mluvili," pokrčila jsem rameny a chtěla jsem jít odnést lidem jejich pití, ale Anne mě zarazila.

„Neodejdeš, dokud nám neřekneš podrobnosti," sdělila mi. „Řekl ti svoje jméno? Víš o něm něco bližšího?"

„Jmenuje se Klaus a dává velká dýška." Jo, a ještě je to upír. „To je všechno," pokrčila jsem rameny a roznesla jsem pití. Bohužel, po mém kolečku kolem stolů a po mém návratu k baru výslech pokračoval.

„Běž za ním a promluv s ním, když se ti líbí," naléhala na mě Anne.

„Nepůjdu," zavrtěla jsem rozhodně hlavou. „Maximálně až si bude chtít objednat nebo zaplatit."

„Proč ne? Vždyť se ti líbí," namítla Anne.

„Nelíbí," zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Není můj typ."

„Vždyť se ti líbí takovýhle světlovlasý," podotkla.

„Jenže tohle není typ pro mě," sdělila jsem jí. „On je… prostě je to takový… padouch. Je bohatý, ale bůh ví, jak ty peníze získal. Prostě není pro mě."

„Jasně, padouch," ušklíbla se Anne. „Tak si ho hned nemusíš brát. Sex s padouchem není tak špatný… A jestli je bohatý, tak bude mít velkou a pohodlnou postel. To bude pokrok od té tvojí staré rozvrzané." Podívala se směrem k němu a usmála se. „A myslím, že možná chce další hrnek kafe."

Ohlédla jsem se. Vážně něco chtěl. No, tak jsem za ním nakonec musela jít. „Co to bude? Další káva?" zeptala jsem se.

„Ano," usmál se. „Zaslechl jsem, že tvoje postel je ve špatném stavu. Je to pravda?"

„Zaprvé, neposlouchej cizí rozhovory. Zadruhé, tak trochu je. Chceš si to ověřit?" podívala jsem se mu do očí a usmála jsem se. Dřív než stihl odpovědět, tak jsem dodala: „Jestli jo, tak máš smůlu."

S tím jsem se otočila a odešla jsem zpátky, kde na mě protentokrát čekala Maggie.

„Nějaký pokrok?" zeptala se mě.

„Ne," zavrtěla jsem hlavou a nalila jsem kávu do hrnečku. Poté jsem se otočila a chtěla jsem mu ji donést, jenže jsem zjistila, že je jeho místo prázdné. Na jeho stole jenom ležel papírek, který jsem viděla i z dálky. Vrátila jsem se k jeho stolu a vzala jsem ho do ruky. Pod ním ležela padesátidolarová bankovka. Opět nešetří na dýšku. Podívala jsem se na papírek a přečetla jsem si ho.

 _Nikdy nedráždi upíra ohledně sexu. Jinak to bude brát jako výzvu._

Mírně jsem se zamračila. Tohle má být výhružka? Oznámení, že teď jsem objektem jeho zájmu? Jak jinak si to mám vyložit? Ale ať byl jeho vzkaz jakkoliv záhadný a tajuplný, jedno pozitivum by tu bylo. Opět jsem dostala od něj velké dýško.

Ten den se tam už znovu neobjevil. Ani jsem nečekala, že by se tam znovu objevil. Vždycky přijde jenom jednou za den, dlouho tu sedí a poté odejde. Takže ho uvidím až zítra a zeptám se ho, jak to myslel.

Ale stejně jsem si nemohla pomoct a cestou domů jsem na něj myslela. Vlastně na něj poslední dobou myslím pokaždé, když chodím touhle uličkou, ve které jsme na sebe poprvé narazili. Od té doby jsme se tu potkali jenom jednou, když jsem si tu byla pro šálu. Přesto mám častokrát pocit, že je tady někde také a sleduje mě. Nebo jsem jenom paranoidní?

Za sebou jsem něco zaslechla. Že by to byl on? Ohlédla jsem se. Ne, nic tam nebylo. Začínám být paranoidní.

„Musím na něj přestat tolik myslet…" řekla jsem si potichu sama pro sebe.

„Na koho?" ozval se hlas za mnou. V první vteřině mi srdce poskočilo radostí, že tu přeci jen je. V druhé vteřině jsem se okřikla, že se z toho raduju. Ve třetí vteřině jsem si uvědomila, že ten hlas není jeho.

Otočila jsem se. Nikdo tam nebyl. Ale ten hlas jsem slyšela naprosto jasně. Určitě to musí být nějaký upír. Neváhala jsem a rozběhla jsem se k východu uličky. Jenže běhat po náledí není moc dobrý nápad. Zvládla jsem uběhnout sotva dva metry, než mi podklouzla noha a já jsem se rozplácla na zemi. Ošklivě jsem se uhodila do hlavy, ale to jsem v tu chvíli ignorovala. Víc mě zajímala ta ruka, která mě chytila zezadu za krk a hrubě mě vytáhla na nohy.

„Snad bys neutíkala…" zamumlal ten neznámý hlas těsně u mého krku. Cítila jsem, jak chladnou rukou odhrnuje moje vlasy a šálu.

Jenže já se jen tak nevzdám. Zatímco jsem se ho levou rukou snažila praštit, což muselo působit směšně, když si vzpomenu na to, jak mám málo síly v rukách. Ale tohle bylo jenom rozptýlení, protože pravou rukou jsem zajela do svojí kabelky a nahmatala jsem tam dřevěný kolík. Pevně jsem ho stiskla a schovala za svoji ruku.

Mezitím se začal svými zuby přibližovat k mému krku. Neměla jsem moc času na rozhodování. Jeho ruce mě pevně držely kolem ramen a jeho hruď byla těsně přitisknutá k té mojí. Ale jelikož jsem štíhlejší a on širší, část hrudi nic kromě oblečení nezakrývala. A byla to zrovna ta levá část hrudi, kde by měl mít srdce. Posunula jsem se co nejvíc doprava, rozmáchla jsem se vší silou a kůl jsem namířila těsně vedle svého levého prsu.

Bylo slyšet nějaké křupnutí, pravděpodobně se mi podařilo zlomit nějaká žebra. Zasyčel bolestí. Upírovo držení se oslabilo a mně se podařilo dostat se od něj. Ohlédla jsem se. Neviděla jsem mu do tváře, protože měl hlavu skloněnou a díval se na kůl v sobě. V tu chvíli mi došlo, že se nedostal až tak hluboko, jak jsem doufala. Minula jsem srdce.

Upír si snadno vytáhnul kůl ze sebe a pak se na mě podíval. Než jsem stihla něco udělat, byl u mě. Popadl mě a praštil mnou o zeď.

Dopadla jsem na zeď tvrdě a pořádně jsem se při tom bouchla do hlavy. Možná to je otřes mozku a určitě spousta modřin. Tu bolest jsem si uvědomila hned, jak jsem dopadla na tvrdou a studenou zem. Zároveň se mi zatmělo před očima, ale jak jsem ležela na zemi, zrak se mi začal vracet. Viděla jsem upírovy nohy, jak pomalu kráčejí ke mně. Vzápětí mě hrubě popadl za vlasy a donutil mě podívat se mu do obličeje. Moc se z jeho obličeje přes ty upírské rysy rozpoznat nedalo.

„Uvědomuješ si, jak moc bolí, když do někoho něco zabodneš?" zavrčel na mě. Aby potvrdil pravdivost svých slov, kůl mi zabodl do stehna.

„Auuu!" zaúpěla jsem bolestí, která se najednou objevila v mojí noze.

„Už chápeš tu bolest?" zeptal se upír a vytáhnul kolík z mojí nohy. Znovu jsem zaúpěla bolestí. „A co teprve, kdybych ti ten kolík zabodnul třeba do břicha? Pro člověka to musí být hodně nepříjemné."

Rozmáchl se rukou a chtěl svoji výhružku splnit. Jenže najednou zmizel. Viděla jsem jenom jednu šmouhu a pak už najednou přede mnou nestál.

A pak se najednou přede mnou objevil Klaus a skláněl se ke mně. „Ty jsi nepoučitelná. Jak dlouho ještě budeš chodit touhle uličkou? Dokud tě tu někdo jednou nezabije?"

„Možná tudy budu chodit i po smrti," pousmála jsem se.

Nad mojí poznámkou se usmál a potom se podíval na moji krvácející nohu. „Tohle nevypadá dobře," poznamenal. Jeho obličej se poté změnil a kousnul se do své vlastní ruky. Svoje zranění mi strčil přímo před obličej. Bylo mi jasné, proč to dělá, a tak jsem se napila jeho krve.

Poté jsem se na něj podívala. „Teď znovu zmizíš?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„A riskovat, že tě za rohem znovu někdo napadne?" usmál se a vzal mě za ruku. Pomohl mi postavit se, ale moji ruku nepouštěl. „Obzvlášť když ti ujel autobus."

Podívala jsem se směrem, kudy se šlo k zastávce. Ne že bych něco mohla vidět. „Sakra," zamumlala jsem.

„Chceš odvézt domů?" zeptal se mě.

Přejela jsem pohledem zpět na něj. „A neuneseš mě do svého tajemného temného upířího sídla plného rakví?"

„Kdybych chtěl něco takového udělat, tak tě rovnou unesu a nenabízím ti odvoz. Ačkoliv to bych si napřed musel pořídit ty rakve."

Usmála jsem se. „Kde parkuješ?"

Neodpověděl mi, jenom mě vedl uličkou dál. Pak jsem zjistila, že parkuje hned za rohem. Ani mě nepřekvapilo, že jeho auta nepatří zrovna mezi levné. Patřilo mu velké černé BMW. A jakožto správný, bůhví kolik let starý, gentleman mi otevřel dveře od auta na místě spolujezdce a zavřel je za mnou, když jsem se posadila.

„Kam zmizel tamten upír?" zeptala jsem se, když se posadil na místo řidiče. „Co se s ním stalo?"

„Nemyslím si, že chceš vědět pravdu," odpověděl mi, zatímco startoval auto. „Ale dám ti jednu radu. Příště, až do nějakého upíra zarazíš napůl kolík, ujisti se, že trefíš srdce."

„Asi si to, co se mu stalo, domyslím," podotkla jsem a zadívala jsem se na cestu. Po několika minutách jízdy jsem si uvědomila, že míří ulicemi k mému domu, ačkoliv jsem mu neřekla, kudy má jet. „Jak víš, kde bydlím?" podívala jsem se na něho.

„Zjistil jsem si o tobě pár informací," přiznal, ale nespouštěl pohled z cesty.

„Jaké například?" pozvedla jsem obočí.

„Že jsi sirotek, rodiče ti zemřeli před pěti lety při autonehodě. Studuješ poslední ročník psychologie a pomalu se ti blíží státnice. Kromě toho se trochu věnuješ žurnalistice, protože občas píšeš články do časopisů." Jakmile domluvil, přejel pohledem na mě.

„Kolik lidí jsi zabil, aby ses tohle dozvěděl?" zeptala jsem se.

„Kupodivu ani jednoho. Jenom jsem jich pár ovlivnil," opět se podíval na cestu a zastavil před domem, kde bydlím. Opět mi stejně jako předtím otevřel dveře auta a pomohl mi vystoupit.

„Je pěkné vidět, že se i v dnešní době najde nějaký gentleman," poznamenala jsem. „Ačkoliv pocházíš ze staré doby."

„A to tě dokonce i doprovodím ke dveřím," pousmál se a nabídnul mi rámě. Podívala jsem se na jeho ruku a nakonec jsem se do něj zavěsila. Pomalu mě vedl ke dveřím, před dveřmi dřív, než jsem stihla něco udělat, mi zajel rukou do kapsy bundy a vyndal klíče.

„Odkud víš, kam si dávám klíče?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Jsem prostě všímavý," pokrčil rameny a odemknul dveře. Ve výtahu mi vrátil klíče a zmáčknul tlačítko pro sedmé patro.

„Už se radši ani nebudu ptát, jak víš, v kterém patře bydlím," poznamenala jsem a opřela jsem se zády o stěnu výtahu. „Je vůbec něco, co o mně nevíš?"

„Ano," přikývl. „Jak tě vystrašit." Pohlédl mi do očí. „Což mi připomíná, bála ses dnes?"

„Ne," zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Nestihla jsem to. Spíš jsem myslela na to, jak utéct. Na strach jsem v hlavě neměla místo." Výtah zastavil a my jsme oba dva vystoupili. Zastavila jsem se před mými dveřmi a otočila jsem se na něj. Prohlédla jsem si ho. V jeho tváři jsem viděla stopu zklamání. „Nemusíš vypadat zklamaně kvůli tomu, že jsem nezačala panikařit. Nebo si budu myslet, že se zajímáš jenom o to, jak mě vystrašit."

„Vlastně to byl můj původní záměr s tebou. Počkat si na chvíli, kdy budeš vyděšená. Ale dneska…" Přistoupil ke mně blíž a podíval se mi do očí. „Ode dneška jsi pro mě výzva."

Pochopila jsem tu narážku a jeho vzkaz. To jsem si pěkně naběhla. „A proč já?" zeptala jsem se ho a kousla jsem se do rtu. Zády jsem se opřela o dveře do mého bytu.

„Protože ona svým světlem rozsvěcuje svíce. Jak v černochově uchu náušnice. Na tváři temné noci jasně plane. Nedostupná jak zlato zakopané hluboko pod zemí. Ostatní panny vedle té holubice jsou jak vrány. Tanec už skončil. Půjdu honem za ní, chci z její ruky přijmout požehnání. Já že jsem miloval? To jsem byl slepý. Tohle je křišťál. Tamto byly střepy." Usmála jsem se, když jsem uslyšela, jak cituje Shakespeara. Natáhnul ruku a pohladil mě po tváři. „Vás dotýkat se neurvalou dlaní je stejný hřích jako svátost znesvětit, ale mé rty, poutníci uzardění, spěchají polibkem tu vinu smýt."

„Křivdíš své ruce, poutníčku můj milý," přidala jsem se k jeho hře. „Vždyť poutá moji ruku oddaně. Tím dotykem se obě políbily. Jak při modlitbě jsou teď spoutané."

„Člověk se modlí nejen rukama," namítnul.

„Máš pravdu. K modlení jsou také rty," souhlasila jsem s ním a tušila jsem, kam tohle povede.

„Dopřej jim taky zbožnost, lásko má," pokračoval a naklonil hlavu ke mně. „Ať v modlitbě jsou k sobě sepjaty."

„Mé rty jsou němé, prahnou po modlení," naklonila jsem k němu také hlavu.

„Mlč, světice, a dej mi rozhřešení," znovu naklonil hlavu ke mně, a když už nás dělil jenom centimetr, otočila jsem hlavu na stranu.

„Asi už bych měla jít," zamumlala jsem a hlavu jsem si opřela o zeď. Znovu jsem se na něj podívala. Tentokrát na něm žádné zklamání nebylo vidět. Buď to dobře maskoval, nebo já mám moc velké sebevědomí.

„Tak dobrou noc," řekl mi. Z jeho obličeje se teď nedalo nic vyčíst.

„Dobrou… a mimochodem, je pravda to o tom, že upíra musím pozvat, aby mohl vstoupit?"

„Je," pozvedl obočí. „Proč? Hodláš mě pozvat?"

„Ne, dívka musí dělat drahoty a ne si hned zvát cizího muže do bytu. Chtěla jsem jenom vědět, jestli můžu v noci klidně spát." Zajela jsem rukou do kapsy a vytáhla jsem klíče. Odemkla jsem si byt a pak jsem se ohlédla přes ramena na Klause. Právě si přivolával výtah. Chvíli jsem váhala, jestli mám udělat to, co mě teď napadlo. Po deseti vteřinách uvažování jsem se rozhodla.

Otočila jsem se a překonala jsem těch pár metrů mezi námi. Otočil se na mě, nevěděl, co mám v plánu. Usmála jsem se a naklonila jsem se k němu. Musela jsem si stoupnout na špičky, abych ho mohla políbit na tvář, a pak jsem přesunula svoje rty k jeho uchu. „Děkuju za záchranu života," zašeptala jsem. Pak jsem se narovnala a podívala jsem se mu do očí. „Tak dobrou noc," kousla jsem se do rtu a vydala jsem se ke svému bytu. Neohlédla jsem se za ním, ačkoliv jsem věděla, že mě sleduje. Měla jsem chuť se podívat na to, jak se tváří, ale odolala jsem. Zavřela jsem za sebou dveře bytu a zamkla jsem. Sundala jsem si kabát a rovnou jsem zamířila do svého pokoje ke svému deníčku.

 _11\. 2. 2010_

 _Dnešní večer byl šílený. Napřed mě jeden upír napadne a málem zabije (a udělal mi díru do mých džínů), potom jiného upíra políbím. Teda, byla to jenom taková malá pusa, ale když si vzpomenu, že mě před měsícem kousnul a já jsem pak dostala praštěný nápad, že se pomstím a budu lovkyní upírů (to bych se napřed musela učit mířit), tak je tohle absurdní. A mnohem absurdnější je, že se mi možná začíná pomalu líbit._


	4. Jsem lovkyně upírů? Ano, jsem

_13\. 2. 2010_

 _Dneska tam byl znovu. To není moc velké překvapení, když je tam pokaždé, když jsem tam já. Pokaždé, když si ho holky v práci všimnou, tak se na mě tak divně culí. Raději je už ignoruju. Naštěstí neví, že s ním mám možná rande. Vlastně nevím, jestli to je opravdu rande._

Dnes jsem byla normálně v práci, roznášela jsem pití a jídlo a moc jsem si ho nevšímala. Tedy až do doby, kdy si objednával. V tu chvíli jsem za ním přijít musela. Právě měl rozevřený nějaký časopis a něco si v něm četl. Ani nezvedl hlavu, když jsem přišla.

„Co to bude?" zeptala jsem se ho a vytáhla jsem si malý bloček.

„Jednu kávu," odpověděl mi. Ani nepohnul hlavou, ale pozvedl víčka a podíval se na mě. Přitom se pousmál.

„Dobře," kývla jsem a sehnula jsem hlavu, abych si zapsala jeho objednávku.

Mezitím konečně zvednul hlavu a podíval se na mě pořádně. „Co děláš zítřejší večer?"

Podívala jsem se na něj. Tuhle otázku jsem nečekala. „Pracuju," odpověděla jsem mu, přičemž jsem úmyslně zalhala. Schovala jsem tužku a vydala jsem se pryč.

Jenže v tu chvíli promluvil a to mě zarazilo. „Lžeš," pronesl klidně.

Otočila jsem se a podívala jsem se na něj. „Co?" pozvedla jsem obočí.

„Znám tvůj rozpis služeb," pousmál se. „Zítra nepracuješ." Je vůbec něco, co o mně neví?

„A nenapadlo tě, že jsem si třeba s někým prohodila směny?" pozvedla obočí. „Maggie má přítele a chce strávit Valentýna. Prohodila si se mnou směny. A mimochodem, je zarážející, že o mně víš první poslední a já o tobě nevím vůbec nic."

„V tom případě tu nastal zajímavý paradox v čase. Jak si s tebou mohla domluvit prohození směny, když před chvílí měla takový zajímavý telefonát. Její přítel Jack jí oznámil, že nastala změna plánu a že zítra bude mít čas, takže si budou moct zítra někam vyrazit. Maggie mu na to řekla, že si s tebou zkusí prohodit směny. Takže buď má jedna z vás stroj času, nebo si vymýšlíš." Na chvilku se odmlčel a potom ještě dodal: „A bydlím v apartmánech Hollis. Teď už o mně něco víš."

Pitomý upírský zlepšený smysly. Já jsem měla v plánu jít zítra do kina. Dávají film, který bych ráda viděla a který jindy nedávají. Jinak bych si musela počkat, až ho budou prodávat na DVD, nebo si ho stáhnout na internetu, jenže to není ono. Sice ten film dávali už dřív, ale já jsem se předtím do kina nedostala. Neměla jsem čas.

„Dobře, přiznávám se," pokrčila jsem rameny. „O víkendu jsem si vyrobila stroj času a rovnou jsem ho vyzkoušela. Ale teď jsem z toho trochu zmatená."

„Takže mám teď příležitost ovlivnit Maggie, aby tě nežádala o tu směnu. Vznikl by tak paralelní vesmír, ve kterém máš zítra volno. Co bys dělala?"

„Šla bych do kina," pokrčila jsem rameny. „Proč se ptáš?"

„Zrovna jsem přemýšlel, co budu zítra dělat. Kdybych taky zašel do kina, vadilo by ti to?" pozvedl obočí.

„To záleží, jestli bys tam šel sám, nebo s někým," odvětila jsem.

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodl," pousmál se. Takže v překladu já půjdu do kina a on se tam vnutí taky, takže z toho bude něco jako rande. Nakonec jsem se otočila a šla jsem mu udělat tu kávu.

Při tom mě zarazila Maggie. „Jul, můžu tě o něco požádat?"

„Můžeš se mě zeptat, jestli si s tebou zítra prohodím směny, ale já ti řeknu ne," odpověděla jsem jí rovnou i na její následující otázku.

Zarazila se. „Co? Jak víš, na co jsem se tě chtěla zeptat?"

„Asi jsem jasnovidka," pokrčila jsem rameny a nalila jsem do hrnku kávu.

„Proč si se mnou vlastně nechceš prohodit tu směnu? Já myslela, že zítra nic nemáš." A nedá mi s tím pokoj. Musí dál marně doufat, že si to nakonec rozmyslí.

„Už mám. Takové rande," pronesla jsem lhostejně a hrnek jsem položila na tác. Trochu jsem přitom lhala. Technicky to není úplně rande. Nebo možná je. To se ještě uvidí podle toho, jestli se tam objeví. A když se neobjeví, tak si vymyslím nějakou lež. Vlastně mi může být úplně jedno, jestli se tam objeví, nebo ne. Já si prostě zajdu do kina a k tomu ho nepotřebuju. Ať si myslí, co chce, já na něj nebudu nijak čekat nebo koukat, jestli se objeví. Prostě půjdu sama do kina.

Přesto jsem si další den dávala záležet na tom, jak vypadám. Vzala jsem si džínovou sukni a legíny, což je u mě změna, když většinou nosím kalhoty různých barev. Jen doufám, že mi nebude moc zima. Je únor a venku je pořád zima, ačkoliv sníh už zmizel. Snad mám dost teplé kozačky. Jinak jsem si na sebe vzala ještě tílko, svetr a teplý zimní kabát. Snad mě zahřeje.

S účesem jsem se moc nezabývala. Dneska jsem měla štěstí, že mi vlasy vytvořily pěkné blonďaté vlny, takže jsem se ani nemusela nijak zvlášť se je snažit zkrotit. Líčení jsem taky nějak odbyla, ne moc výrazná rtěnka a lehké zvýraznění očí. To je všechno, co se svým kosmetickým uměním zvládnu. Maximálně si ještě občas někdy zvládnu dát make-up a pudr.

Jenže ačkoliv jsem si předtím usmyslela, že se nebudu koukat, jestli někde Klause uvidím, párkrát jsem to porušila. Možná i víckrát, než jen párkrát. Vlastně jsem čekala, že se mi objeví u dveří, když budu vycházet. Jenže tam nebyl. Ani před barákem, ani cestou jsem na něj nenarazila. Stejně tak nebyl ani v kině. Nakonec jsem si kupovala jeden lístek sama pro sebe na film Paranormal Activity 2. Vybrala jsem si místa někde uprostřed.

Ale dokud nezačal film, stále jsem se dívala ke vchodu, jestli se tam neobjeví, ale stále nepřicházel. Byla jsem nervózní. Napřed mi naznačí, že se tu objeví, a nakonec nic? Neměla jsem se nechat tolik strhnout tou myšlenkou, že by to bylo rande. Nakonec, když zhasla v sále světla a na plátně se objevily první titulky, jsem už vzdala vyhlížení po něm a začala jsem se dívat na film.

Zezačátku byla trochu nuda, kamery ukazovaly jejich denní život, kde se nedělo nic moc zvláštního. Občas, když atmosféra napovídala, že přijde nějaká lekavá scéna, jsem raději uhnula pohledem a koukala jsem se na dolní roh plátna, nebo jsem rovnou zavřela oči. Ale zhruba v polovině filmu nastala jedna scéna v kuchyni. Hlavní hrdinka seděla v kuchyni a ozvalo se pár divných zvuků. Když se pak rozhlídla, co to bylo, najednou se otevřely všechny skříňky v kuchyni. Při tomhle jsem se hodně lekla, až jsem nadskočila. A stejně tak i moje srdce málem vyskočilo z mého těla a odletělo navěky do teplých krajin.

Jenže vzápětí mě někdo napravo chytnul za ruku. Otočila jsem hlavu a naštěstí tam nebyla žádná postava z hororových filmů. Ačkoliv vlastně ano. Vedle mě seděl Klaus, který jakožto upír si zaslouží svoje místo v některých filmech. Ale tím, jak stisknul moji ruku, by si zasloužil roli spíš v romantickém filmu. Silný muž zachraňující vyděšenou dívku. A já jsem se vážně bála a po zbytek filmu jsem sice stále uhýbala pohledem u děsivých scén, ale zároveň jsem mu i při tom mačkala ruku. Nestěžoval si a vzhledem k tomu, jak moc malou sílu v rukách mám, to možná ani necítil.

Ale v jednu chvíli se ve filmu objevila jedna nudnější scéna, kde mluvili o tom, jak se zbavit toho démona v té holce. V tu chvíli jsem otočila hlavu a podívala jsem se na Klause. Jeho oči byly upřené přímo na plátno. Vypadal přitom vážně roztomile, jak tak zaujatě pozoroval dění ve filmu. Kéž bych si ho tak mohla vyfotit.

Ale tuhle roztomilou chvíli přerušil, když otočil hlavu a podíval se na mě. Najednou jsem si uvědomila, že naše obličeje dělí jenom pár centimetrů, protože, aniž bych si to uvědomila, jsem se k němu při zkoumání jeho roztomilosti podvědomě trochu naklonila. Výsledkem toho byla tahle mezi námi malá mezera, které by se mohl jeden z nás snadno zbavit polibkem. A přesně to udělal.

Naklonil se ke mně a spojil svoje rty s mými. Políbil mě něžně a jemně, ale stejně jsem ten polibek vnímala s obrovskou intenzitou. Zavřela jsem oči a užívala jsem si jeho rty zkoumající moje a tu následnou horkost a vzrušení, které mi projelo tělem. Kdybych bývala byla teď stála, tak by se mi pod tou něhou, s jakou mě políbil, podlomila kolena. Naštěstí jsem seděla a jednou rukou jsem stále držela tu jeho, zatímco jeho druhá ruka mě jemně pohladila po tváři. Na dotek byla jeho dlaň trochu studená, ale měkká a velmi příjemná, a následně ji přesunul do mých vlasů. Odměnou mu bylo, že jsem ho škádlivě kousla lehce do spodního rtu a vzápětí jsem ho ukonejšila polibkem.

Přála jsem si, aby ten okamžik nikdy neskončil. Jenže on ten polibek nakonec ukončil tím, že se odtáhl. Trvalo to jenom několik dlouhých sekund, ale já jsem měla pocit, jako by to trvalo celou věčnost. Až teprve poté, co se odtáhl, jsem otevřela oči a nadechla jsem se. Zjistila jsem, že on už má svoje otevřená a dívá se do těch mých. Jeho ruka stále byla v mých vlasech a jeho prsty jemně hýbaly pramínky mých vlasů. Vyvolával tak ve mně elektrizující pocit a já jsem dostala chuť ho políbit znovu.

Páni, sedím ve tmě v kině s upírem a mám ho chuť políbit. Hlavně že jsem si před měsícem usmyslela, že se pomstím za to kousnutí a najdu si způsob, jak ho zabít. A teď se s ním líbám v kině. Jak přesně do mého plánu zapadá líbání? Uhnula jsem pohledem a zadívala jsem se na film. Ani jsem se na něj nemusela podívat, abych věděla, že on na film nekouká. Místo toho se díval dál na mě a já jsem ucítila, jak mi pod tím pohledem začaly červenat tváře.

Tímhle stylem pokračoval zbytek filmu, ale ten konec filmu jsem ani moc nevnímala, protože mě rozptýlil tím polibkem. Navíc po celý zbytek filmu jsme se pořád drželi za ruce. Sice už jsem mu tu ruku nemačkala, ale stejně si našel způsob, jak mě dál rozptylovat od filmu, skrz krouživé pohyby prstů na mé dlani. Až nakonec film skončil a nastal čas zvednout se ze sedadla, vyhodit pytlík od popcornu, teda kdybych nějaký měla, a jít z kina pryč.

Zamířila jsem do předsálí kina k šatně, kde jsem si předtím odložila kabát. Klaus mě mlčky následoval, a když jsem získala svůj kabát zpátky, podržel mi ho a pomohl mi se do něj dostat jako pravý gentleman. Během toho ani jeden z nás neřekl ani slovo.

Nakonec jsem promluvila jako první, když už jsme stáli venku před kinem. V tu chvíli jsem si totiž všimla na obloze měsíce. Postupně ubýval a blížil se nov, myslím, že úplněk byl asi před dvěma týdny.

„Existují i vlkodlaci?" zeptala jsem se ho, jelikož na ty vlkodlaky jsem si díky měsíci vzpomněla. Nedávno jsem nad tím přemýšlela a dospěla jsem k závěru, že když existují upíři, tak by mohli i vlkodlaci.

„Existují," pousmál se a vydal se se mnou ulicí pryč od kina. „Vlastně vedle jednoho právě teď stojíš."

Překvapeně jsem na něj pohlédla. „Ty jsi vlkodlak? Já myslela, že jsi upír."

„Upír jsem také. Je to trochu komplikovanější. Správně bych měl být hybrid."

„Takže až bude úplněk, mám se bát, že mě kousneš a ze mě se pak stane taky vlkodlak?" zeptala jsem se ho a prohlédla jsem si ho. Zkusila jsem si ho představit celého chlupatého a došla jsem k závěru, že by mu to moc neslušelo.

„Ne, moje vlkodlačí část je bohužel spoutaná," odpověděl mi a já jsem si povšimla změny jeho výrazu. Poznala jsem na něm, že by radši byl, kdyby jeho vlkodlačí část byla volná. Ale asi o tom nechtěl mluvit, protože změnil vzápětí téma z kletby. „Ale i kdyby tě kousnul jakýkoliv normální vlkodlak, tak se potom taky nestaneš vlkodlakem. Musela by ses s tím narodit a někoho zabít, ať úmyslně, nebo neúmyslně."

„Takže jsem v bezpečí a zůstanu člověkem," poznamenala jsem.

„Pokud tě neproměním v upíra," odvětil.

„Tohle bys mi udělal?" pozvedla jsem obočí.

„Možná ano," podíval se mi do očí. „Chtěla bys to?"

„Možná ano," odpověděla jsem mu stejným způsobem. „Ale ne teď," dodala jsem vzápětí.

„Na co chceš čekat?" zeptal se mě.

„Chci promovat jako člověk," odpověděla jsem mu. „A potom... Bůh ví, co bude," pokrčila jsem rameny. „Nenudíš se někdy?"

„Ani ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Vždycky se něco najde, jak se zabavit."

„Například chodit do jednoho bistra a pít tam kávu bez pořádného důvodu," poznamenala jsem.

„Třeba mi chutná ta káva, kterou tam vaří," namítl.

„Takže to vůbec nesouvisí s tamější obsluhou?" zeptala jsem se ho s úsměvem.

„Možná ano," přiznal a podíval se na mě. „Původně jsem chtěl najít něco, čeho se ta jedna servírka bojí. Ale pak jsem změnil svůj záměr s ní."

Hlavou mi proběhla vzpomínka na ten vzkaz, který mi před několika dny nechal na stole v bistru a ve kterém naznačil, že mě chce dostat do postele. „Takže tu servírku chceš dostat do postele," pronesla jsem. Neodpověděl, nepotvrdil to a ani nevyvrátil. Jenom se tak nějak zvláštně usmál a šel ulicí dál. „Když ji chceš dostat do postele, tak proč ji prostě neovlivníš, aby se s tebou vyspala?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Protože bere sporýš a kvůli tomu ji nemůžu ovlivnit. Sporýš brání ovlivnění," vysvělil mi a během toho se na mě znovu ani nepodíval. Ale po chvíli se najednou zastavil a já jsem se na něj tázavě podívala, jelikož jsem nechápala, proč zastavil. Vysvětlení jsem dostal vzápětí, když se na mě podíval a řekl mi: „Ale mohl bych udělat tohle."

Pak už jsem zaznamenala jenom záchvěv vzduchu a jednu cizí ruku kolem mého pasu. Vzápětí už jsem stála v postranní uličce opřená zády o zeď a těsně u mě stál Klaus. Jeho ruka stále spočívala na mém pasu a jeho druhá ruka se nacházela na mé tváři. Dělilo nás jenom pár centimetrů. Pár vteřin se mi díval do očí a pak už jsem ucítila jeho měkké rty, jak mě líbají.

Trvalo mi několik dalších vteřin, než jsem si uvědomila, co se děje, a poté jsem zavřela oči a polibek jsem začala opětovat. Ale tohle mělo k tomu polibku v kině daleko. Ten předchozí polibek byl spíš jemný a něžný, tenhle byl mnohem vášnivější a tvrdší. A nepřestával. Hladově dobýval moje rty, zatímco jeho ruka mě pevně objala kolem pasu. Přitiskl se ke mně natolik, jak jen to šlo, a namáčkl mě tak víc na zeď.

Nenechala jsem se zahanbit a škádlivě jsem ho kousla do spodního rtu, abych ho vzápětí mohla ukonejšit polibkem. Moje ruka mezitím putovala po jeho hrudníku a rozepínala jeho bundu, která mi trochu překážela, zatímco moje druhá ruka se zcela samozřejmě ovinula kolem jeho krku a o kousek výš, kde se zabořila do těch světlých vlasů.

On také přesunul svoji ruku z mojí tváře do mých vlasů a jemně mě zatahal za pár pramenů vlasů. Donutil mě tak mírně zaklonit hlavu, ale zároveň v tom bylo i němé vyzvání, které jsem uposlechla, a pootevřela jsem ústa. Naše jazyky se nedočkavě setkaly a propletly se ve složitém řetězci.

V tu chvíli už byla jeho bunda plně rozepnutá a moje ruka se mohla vydat na pouť po jeho hrudníku. Pod bundou měl jenom bavlněné triko, nějakým svetrem se asi moc nezabýval, ale kdyby byl člověk, byla by mu zima. Jenže on byl upír, který se nemusel zabývat ničím tak banálním, jako je venkovní teplota. A právě teď se mi to velmi hodilo, protože stačilo povyhrnout triko a mohla jsem se dotýkat jeho svalů na břiše.

Teprve v tu chvíli jsem si uvědomila, že můj kabát a svetr jsou rozepnuté, jedna jeho ruka mě objímala kolem pasu, zatímco jeho druhá ruka pevně svírala můj zadek. Jeho všetečné prsty zvládly rozepnout můj kabát a svetr, zatímco mě rozptyloval jeho jazyk a jeho polibky, které před chvílí přesunul na můj krk. Naklonila jsem hlavu na stranu, aby měl lepší přístup. V jednu chvíli zavadil lehce zuby o mojí kůži a já jsem v tu chvíli nedokázala zadržet povzdechnutí, které se mi vydralo z úst.

Jako kdyby moje povzdechnutí byla nějaké stopka, přestal s tím. Svoje ruce stáhnul o něco níž a nechal je umístěné na mém pasu. Otevřela jsem oči a podíval jsem se do těch jeho modrých očí, které se vpíjely do těch mých.

„Proč jsi přestal?" zeptala jsem se ho potichu, jako kdyby příliš moc hlasitý zvuk mohl přerušit tuhle chvíli. Ta už vlastně byla stejně narušená, ale nechtěla jsem, aby to skončilo úplně.

„Chceš, abych tě kousnul?" pozvedl obočí.

Tahle otázka mě trochu zaskočila. Z toho kousnutí před měsícem si pamatuji jenom ostrou, palčivou bolest v krku. Tak proč jsem teď vzdychla? Vážně bych chtěla, aby mě kousnul znovu. Hlavou mi proběhla vzpomínka na jednu knížku, kde upíři při sexu pili z lidí nebo z lidí, kteří byli napůl upíři. Možná by to bylo zajímavé.

„Nevím," pokrčila jsem rameny. „Možná."

Neodpověděl mi, ale místo toho jsem viděla, jak se jeho obličej začíná měnit. Tohle bylo poprvé, kdy jsem viděla tu přeměnu. Mohla jsem vidět, jak se jeho oči podlily krví a jak jeho bělma zčervenala. Kromě toho jsem také spatřila černé žilky kolem jeho očí, a když pootevřel ústa, i jeho tesáky.

Nevím, proč jsem to udělala, ale prsty jsem přejela po těch černých žilkách. Nevypadal až tak děsivě, jenom zvláštně. Neviděla jsem důvod, proč bych se ho měla bát. Proto jsem neváhala, klidně jsem se k němu naklonila a políbila ho, přestože měl stále svoje upírské tesáky. Při polibku mi vůbec nevadily, spíš jsem je trochu využila a přejela jsem po nich lehce jazykem.

Poté jsem se znovu narovnala a podívala jsem se mu do očí. „Mě tímhle obličejem nevyděsíš," oznámila jsem mu a pousmála jsem se.

Vzápětí se seběhlo několik věcí naráz. Ucítila jsem, jak mě přesunul, a vzápětí stál těsně za mnou. Držel mě těsně u sebe a skoro mi ani nedovoloval žádný pohyb. Cítila jsem, jak se pomalu sklání k mému krku. Naschvál to prodlužoval. Zavřela jsem oči a zatajila jsem dech. V duchu jsem se už připravovala na tu bolest, až se do mě zakousne. Snad to nebude moc bolet.

Jenže místo zubů ve své kůži jsem ucítila něco jiného. Prostě mě políbil na krk, a to bylo celé. Pustil mě. Takhle pomalu se přibližoval k mému krku jenom kvůli tomuhle? Proč?

Překvapeně jsem se na něj podívala. „Co přesně tohle mělo znamenat?" pozvedla jsem obočí.

„Chtěl jsem vyzkoušet, jestli se budeš bát. Doufal jsem, že ano, ale neuspěl jsem," pokrčil rameny.

„Takže bys mě kousl jenom kvůli tomu, abych měla strach?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Vlastně ne," odvětil. „Máš v krvi sporýš, takže tvoje krev by nebyla moc dobrá. Bylo by to, jako kdybych pil kyselinu."

„Tak teď už chápu, proč jsi mě od toho našeho prvního setkání už nekousl," poznamenala jsem a zapnula jsem si svetr a kabát. Když mě už nezakrývalo žádné tělo, tak mi byla trochu zima.

„Jo, to byl možná jeden z těch důvodů," přikývl.

Mírně jsem se na něj zamračila. „Taky jsi mohl odpovědět něco ve stylu, že bys mě ujistil, že bys mi nikdy neublížil. Ačkoliv už jsi to vlastně jednou udělal."

„Ale potom jsem ti zachránil život," namítl s úšklebkem. „Tím se to vynulovalo."

„Takže momentálně nemáš žádný bod. Radši bys měl udělat pro mě něco dobrého, aby se to naklonilo v tvůj prospěch," pousmála jsem se.

„A proč bych měl něco takového dělat? Já jsem přece ten zlý velký upír, který si bere všechno, co chce," ušklíbl se.

„Uděláš to, protože mě chceš dostat do postele," odpověděla jsem mu. „Ale kdyby ti šlo jenom o sex, tak bys mě mohl prostě unést. Potom bys mě mohl buď znásilnit, nebo prostě počkat, až nebudu mít sporýš v krvi, a ovlivnit mě, abych se s tebou vyspala. Ale zatím nevypadáš, že by ses něco z toho chystal udělat, takže máš ještě nějaký jiný důvod. Něco na mně tě zaujalo a tebe baví sledovat, jak si poradím s různými situacemi. Například když naznačíš, že se mnou půjdeš na rande, ale pak se tam neobjevíš. "

„Zapomněl jsem, že jsem šel na rande s psycholožkou. Ale jinak máš pravdu. Baví mě sledovat tě, jak si poradíš s různými situacemi. Například..." Chtěl ještě něco říct, ale zarazil se, když mu zazvonil mobil. „Počkej chviličku, prosím," řekl mi a poodešel pár kroků stranou. Neslyšela jsem, co mu říkali, a ani jsem nerozuměla tomu, co na to Klaus odpovídal. Po chvíli dotelefonoval a vrátil se ke mně. „Chtěl jsem tě doprovodit domů, ale nepůjde to. Objevily se nějaké problémy."

„Jaké může mít upír jako ty problémy?" pozvedla jsem obočí.

„Nějaké se vždycky najdou. Mám hodně nepřátel," pokrčil rameny. „Zvládneš dojít domů sama, nebo ti mám zavolat taxi?"

„Zvládnu to sama. Kousek odsud je stanice metra," sdělila jsem mu. „A myslím, že počet přepadení upírem, když jdu sama večer domů, jsem si vybrala na deset let dopředu."

„Zkusím ti věřit, že se ti nic nestane," přiznal. Z kapsy vytáhl malou kartičku a podal mi ji.

„Co to je?" zeptala jsem, když jsem si od něj tu kartičku přebírala.

„Moje momentální adresa a jako bonus moje telefonní číslo. Příště, až mě budeš hledat v kině a neustále se rozhlížet, jestli se tam někde neobjevím, můžeš mi zkusit zavolat," ušklíbl se. „Třeba uslyšíš někde poblíž zvonění a zjistíš, že celou dobu stojím schovaný opodál a pozoruji tě."

Poté se ke mně naklonil a jemně mě políbil na rty. Zavřela jsem oči a měla jsem chuť ho zastavit, aby neodcházel, ale neudělala jsem to. Odtáhl se ode mě, a když jsem otevřela oči, už tam nebyl. Povzdechla jsem si a vydala jsem se směrem k metru.

O deset minut později jsem už v jiné části města vystupovala ze stanice metra. Odtud jsem to měla už jenom pár bloků ke svému bytu, takže jsem se vydala tím směrem. Jenže sotva jsem zahnula za roh, ucítila jsem kolem sebe pohyb a vzápětí jsem se bouchla do hlavy o zeď. Najednou jsem se ocitla přimáčknutá na zdi a někdo mě držel pod krkem. K mojí smůle to nebyl Klaus, ale nějaká zrzka s upířím obličejem. Já mám vážně smůlu na upíry. Asi bych měla přestat večer chodit ulicemi, kde nikdo není.

„Zase?" pronesla jsem otráveně. Naštěstí na můj krk netlačila nijak silně, takže jsem mohla volně dýchat a mluvit. „To nemůžete začít útočit na někoho jiného?"

Jenže k mému překvapení tahle mě nekousla. Zatím. Když pochopila, že mě její obličej nevyděsí, změnila ho na lidský. „Nejsem první upír, který tě v poslední době napadl, že?"

„Jo," odsekla jsem a nenápadně jsem hmátla rukou do kabelky, kde jsem měla dřevěný kolík. Mezitím jsem se snažila mluvením získat trochu času. „Vlastně jsi třetí upír za posledních pětatřicet dnů. Copak mám na krku namalovaný terč?"

Podívala se mi na krk a potom mně do obličeje. „Reálně ne. Obrazně ho tam máš od doby, co jsi začala chodit s Původním upírem."

„Já s ním nechodím," namítla jsem. Potom jsem se zarazila. „Počkat, takže o tomhle to je? Nesnášíš ho a chceš se pomstít na mně? Nechceš radši překonat tu nenávist a užívat si života?"

„Neber si to osobně," pokrčila rameny. „Prostě se mu chci pomstít za to, že mi zabil přítele. Oko za oko, zub za zub."

„Tak si zajdi na terapii a nějak to překonej. Já s tím nic nemám nic společného."

„Vlastně s tím máš společné úplně všechno, protože ty jsi ten důvod, proč je Mitchel mrtvý!" vyštěkla na mě a víc stiskla můj krk. Teď už se mi bude dýchat hůř. „Kdybys nekoketovala s Klausem, Klaus by se pak na tebe nesnažil zapůsobit tím, že by tě zachraňoval před nějakým upírem. Konkrétně před Mitchelem, který jinak nedělal nic špatného. Normálně pil krev z pytlíků, dokud ho tvůj přítel neovlivnil, aby tě nenapadl. Jinak by se tě ani nedotkl!"

Přestože se mi momentálně nedostávalo moc vzduchu, který by mohlo moje tělo přeměnit na energii, dokázalo si moje tělo najít dostatek energie na to, abych na ni překvapeně vyvalila oči. O tomhle jsem vůbec nevěděla. Ale proč jsem vlastně až tak překvapená? Klaus by byl něčeho takového schopný.

Jenže víc už jsem nad tím nestihla přemýšlet, protože té zrzce se změnil obličej opět na upírský. Vzápětí zabořila svoje zuby do mého krku a já jsem ucítila palčivou bolest. Jenže o pár dlouhých a nepříjemných vteřin později se ode mě odtrhla.

Pustila mě a já jsem se konečně mohla zhluboka nadechnout. Ona mezitím kašlala a dávila se, zatímco jí od pusy odkapávala moje krev. V té krvi je vlastně sporýš, co jí tak vadí. Proto mě dál nekousala.

Neváhala jsem ani chvilku a vytáhla jsem dřevěný kolík ze svojí kabelky. Rozmáchla jsem se a zabořila jsem jí ho do hrudníku. Pomohla jsem si i druhou rukou pro jistotu. Bylo slyšet pár zlomených žeber a ona na mě překvapeně pohlédla. Pak už jsem jenom viděla, jak padá na zem a její kůže získává divnou šedou barvu. Nevěřícně jsem koukala na její tělo na zemi. Páni, já jsem vážně zabila upírku.

Jenže potom se ozvala ta bolest v krku, kterou se mi teď na kratičkou chviličku pod návalem adrenalinu podařilo nevnímat. Bohužel, ta rána tam stále je a potřebuje něčím obvázat. Rychlým krokem jsem se vydala k sobě domů, už jenom z toho důvodu, že by mě někdo mohl zahlédnout u té mrtvoly na zemi. Vážně netuším, jak bych policii vysvětlovala, proč je to tělo šedé.

Naštěstí mě po zbytek cesty domů už nikdo nenapadl, což za chvíli bude u mě velmi neobvyklé. Doma jsem si sundala kabát a svetr a zamířila jsem do koupelny, kde byla lékárnička a kde jsem si také smyla krev z krku. Vyndala jsem si trochu desinfekce a stříkla jsem si ji na tu ránu. Jakmile přešlo to nepříjemné pálení v ráně, přelepila jsem si ji velkou náplastí a omyla jsem si zbytek krve, co byl okolo. Poté jsem vešla do pokoje a vyndala jsem svůj deník.

 _14\. 2. 2010_

 _Dnešek byl velmi složitý. Před chvílí jsem poprvé zabila jednu upírku, která mě kousla. Můj cíl, který jsem si dala před měsícem, že si to nenechám od těch upírů líbit a budu lovkyní, se mi začíná plnit. Bohužel jsem se ale od ní dozvěděla pár znepokojujících informací. Nemůžu tomu uvěřit, že to vážně udělal. Celý večer byl tak perfektní, když opominu, že přišel až v polovině filmu. Ale to líbání v kině a potom v té uličce bylo tak úžasné, tak proč se to potom musela pokazit tou blbou zprávou? Proč to musel udělat? Mohl se na mě snažit zapůsobit nějak jinak, ale nemusel kvůli tomu ovlivnit nějakého upíra, aby na mě zaútočil. Tohle mi bude muset vysvětlit. A vlastně, když nad tím tak přemýšlím, to vysvětlení od něj chci, co nejdřív. Vlastně ihned. A teď hned si pro to vysvětlení půjdu._

Zaklapla jsem deník, v předsíni jsem si oblíkla svetr a kabát a vydala jsem se ven pro svoje vysvětlení.


	5. Jsem šílená? Ano, jsem

p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Celou cestu k němu jsem svírala v kapse jeho vizitku, ačkoliv to vlastně byla jenom adresa jeho hotelu a na ní bylo připsáno jeho telefonní číslo. Byla jsem naštvaná a svůj vztek jsem si vybíjela na té nebohé kartičce. Měla štěstí, že byla z nějakého pevného materiálu, neboť jinak už by byla dávno roztrhána na malé kousíčky. Naštěstí jsem si stihla adresu zapamatovat, takže bych stejně dokázala najít, kde bydlí. Apartmány Hollis./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="213410c1c78d6a2e23e2d473df57fb89"span style="font-size: 14px;"Cesta tam přes město mi trvala půl hodinu, jelikož byly až na druhé straně města. Musela jsem jet napřed metrem. Blížila se už půlnoc a já bych se jindy trochu bála, že by mě někdo mohl přepadnout, ale dnes jsem se nebála. Byla jsem natolik vytočená, že by se mě měli bát spíš ti zloději a násilníci. Po té cestě metrem jsem pak deset minut čekat na autobus, než jsem se konečně dostala tam, kam jsem potřebovala./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ce6b72bbd6989a05e9f01abf7ee02b09"span style="font-size: 14px;"Teprve poté jsem stála před velkou honosnou budovou. Architektuře moc nerozumím, ale rozpoznala jsem hodně pilířů, velká zdobená okna, světlé barvy a venku bylo zasazeno několik ozdobných keřů, na kterých bylo vidět, že je o ně dobře pečováno. Už navenek bylo vidět, že vnitřek bude luxusně zařízený./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="56f1d0370091518be4bebad038ddf0c9"span style="font-size: 14px;"Moje teorie se mi ověřila, jakmile jsem vstoupila dovnitř. Nábytek byl zařízen ve světlých krémových barvách, což kontrastovalo s tmavými parketami. Zalíbily se mi sedačky a křesílka slonovinové barvy, které se nacházely uprostřed místnosti hned vedle výtahů a schodiště. Kousek ode mě se nacházel mramorový pult, který pravděpodobně sloužil jako recepce, neboť za ním se nacházel muž středního věku a vypadal jako něco mezi recepčním a vrátným. Asi jsem se tu moc nápadně rozhlížela, neboť jsem upoutala pozornost toho muže za pultem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="129bb56e3e1a09b222cd69f0ede0e784"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Potřebujete něco?" zeptal se mě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="159e2000180768475243340312e1fa7e"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pořádně jsem se na něj podívala. Byl to tmavovlasý muž středního věku s knírkem ve světlé košili a v tmavých kalhotách. Pochopitelně, v takových luxusních apartmánech musí i vratný vypadat elegantně. Ani bych se nedivila, kdyby tady měli někde schovanou ozbrojenou ochranku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="14b2c5e1da088e12d49bd849059210cf"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Někoho tady hledám," odpověděla jsem mu. Malinko jsem začala být nervózní, když jsem si uvědomila přítomnost noblesy všude okolo mě a já jsem tu v minisukni, kabátě a pravděpodobně k tomu budu rozcuchaná po tom líbání a také po tom zabití upíra. Asi nebudu Buffy, aby se mi při každém píchnutí kolíkem podařilo udržet si každý vlas na svém místě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1b7eada452c0dcf79ccadd7635d5b5f8"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A mohu vědět koho?" pozvedl obočí a prohlédl si mě. „Možná vám mohu pomoct."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="721f6d3b6519e043d1a16cabd2e684e4"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hledám Klause Mikaelsona. Bydlí tady?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1e369c93929de41fb46acc4d31ca968c"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nemáme právo vyzrazovat cokoliv o našich hostech," sdělil mi vrátný. Hlavně že se mě ptá, jestli mi může nějak pomoct. Ale svým způsobem mi odpověděl./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ab509fd6d354da922fd39d3cbd680a76"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže je váš host," poznamenala jsem. „Kde přesně bydlí? V jakém patře?" zeptala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f778502afd0d669b13a7e2f04df3c9e6"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To nemohu prozradit," zavrtěl hlavou./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a3e6c05e9377516a4528d2774fd2663f"span style="font-size: 14px;"Trochu jsem přimhouřila oči. Hlavně že mě sem pozval, abych ho někdy navštívila. Čeká snad, že se tu budu plížit a prohledávat každý byt?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3ef887e38391d8e501bc9929e8cd77ba"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A nemůžete udělat malou výjimku? On mě sám pozval, abych ho přišla navštívit," usmála jsem se nevinně./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e66f9ce4b4ecbc399dc1b33eb5b2f860"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne," pronesl rázně. Jaká je šance, že by se mi ho povedlo nějak uplatit? S mými finančními prostředky asi těžko./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="29381dd61603862fde29c4aa199492c9"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Je tu nějaký problém?" ozval se za mnou Klausův hlas. Vrátný si ho pravděpodobně doteď nevšiml, protože náhle se jeho pohled ubíral někam dozadu za mě a zároveň se razantně změnil. Na mě se díval přísně a nepříjemně, na Klause se díval jako na největšího boha na Zemi. Radši nechci vedet, kolik tady už utratil peněz a kolik rozdal na spropitném/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7fe9413db704fb5ab9cfee61a92ff007"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne, všechno je tady v nejlepším pořádku," ujišťoval ho spěšně. „Jenom tady slečna se snažila dostat za vámi."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a6f6a1e087d634daf8a5c8fbc5d9a20f"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To je v pořádku. Ona mě může kdykoliv navštívit. I když tady nebudu, tak ji pustíte nahoru," odvětil mu podobným tonem, jakým předtím vrátný mluvil se mnou./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f32c2486024525ad3cac6d8360ab07b0"span style="font-size: 14px;"Na důkaz svých slov mě vzal za ruku, jenže já jsem ucukla. Teď nemám náladu na nějaké vodění za ručičku. Něco se mu na tom nezdálo, tak se na mě podíval a v jeho výrazu jsem spatřila zamračení, jak si až teď všiml mého zranění na krku. Nic mi na to neřekl, pouze se zahákl za můj loket a vedl mě k výtahům. Dalo by se to označit jako vnucené nabídnuté rámě a následný únos k výtahům. Mohla bych si stěžovat, že umím chodit sama, ale teď nemám zapotřebí dělat tady scénu. To si nechám až do jeho apartmánu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1de00793e1743dd72da354e78288734e"span style="font-size: 14px;"Po celou dobu na mě Klaus nepromluvil ani slovo, začal s tím až ve výtahu. Ale nejprve mě pustil hned, jakmile jsme vešli dovnitř, a zmáčkl tlačítko s číslem sedm. Dveře výtahu se zavřely a o pár vteřin později se výtah rozjel. Klaus se otočil čelem ke mně. Čekala jsem, že na mě promluví a něco mi řekne, místo toho ale zvedl ruku a opatrně mi odlepil náplast z krku. Asi deset vteřin pozoroval moje zranění./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="57799175acc35a6abddf1edc0f9a2902"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Upír?" ujišťoval se a já jsem přikývla. Jemně přejel několika prsty po ještě neporušené kůži kolem mého zranění. Bylo to něžné pohlazení, které pak najednou přerušil a kousl se sám do svého zápěstí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f6c55cd7c0ce0d14729c61e2a3275990"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já jsem sem nepřišla kvůli uzdravení," zarazila jsem ho./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f9a20df458746bff3b1bf984717cca48"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To neznamená, že se nemůžeš vyléčit mojí krví," podotkl./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e1e28159111ea771ab6eba51ca239192"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jenže já nechci vyléčit," zarazila jsem ho. Ustoupila od něj o krok dozadu a rukama jsem si opětovně přilepila náplast zpátky na místo. „Přišla jsem si sem s tebou promluvit."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d6c57a8f415b760a401d901b48ff617b"span style="font-size: 14px;"Klaus na to nestihl nijak odpovědět, protože cinkl výtah a já jsem ihned poté vystoupila z výtahu. Ocitla jsem se v jeho apartmánu, kde jsem zůstala zaraženě stát. Čekala jsem luxus, bylo to jasné i podle haly dole, že to tu nebude nijak chudé. Jenže tohle prostě předčilo moje očekávání./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="31fd156e8a23bbd53de0f102f5e501e3"span style="font-size: 14px;"Cely apartmán byl zařízen v moderním stylu. Na zemi byly světlé kožešinové koberce, které pokrývaly tmavohnědé parkety, a stěny byly obložené taktéž tmavým dresem. Zatím jsem viděla jenom jednu místnost, která byla něco jako obývací pokoj, jídelna a kuchyň v jednom. Přímo uprostřed místnosti byl velký krb, nad kterým vězela obrovská plazmová televize, a naproti stal černý rohový gauč. Za ním byl o kus dál obrovský jídelní stůl zhruba pro osm nebo deset lidí, kterým obývací část místnosti přecházela v kuchyňskou část. Kuchyňská část nebyla moc rozlehlá. Pravděpodobně tu nebyla za účelem vaření. Přesto se tam nacházela vysoká lednička smetanové barvy, která ladila se skříňkami taktéž smetanové barvy, kterými byla obklopená. Pouze linka byla černá a mramorová. Ani mě tenhle okázalý styl bydlení nepřekvapoval. Klaus pochopitelně nemohl být skromný./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="93d02a9ded2586318de14f065a07f30f"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nežiješ zrovna lacině," podotkla jsem a rozepnula jsem si svůj kabát. Pomalu jsem kráčela k černé pohovce, abych se na ni posadila a vedle sebe položila kabelku a kabát, který jsem si právě sundala. Následně jsem se podívala na Klause. Pořád jsem na něj byla naštvaná, ale můj prvotní vztek už trochu opadl. Nyní jsem potřebovala spíš vysvětlení./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c9fa598d601fc4ac5952ee0322ff07c0"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nač žít chudobně, když mohu žít takhle?" malinko se pousmál a ukázal rukou kolem sebe. Jeho úsměv ale vzápětí zmizel a on zvážněl. „Co se stalo?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c404e44f46b48494169144ef14b1afa6"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Narazila jsem na jednu upírku," odpověděla jsem mu natolik klidně, jak jsem to jen v tuhle chvíli dokázala říct. Za záda jsem si dala jeden z polštářů, které tam ležely, a pohodlně jsem se opřela. „Chtěla mě zabít, ale alespoň mi stihla říct, proč to dělá."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="fd30a6d2d751b90e72837967808fb69f"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jeho výraz náhle přešel z vážného na zamračený. Přišel ke mně a posadil se vedle mě. „Co se s ní stalo?" zeptal se mě, neboť mu určitě došlo, že upírce se něco nepodařilo, když tady sedím./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b8ac14183b12d7085a12a33453481620"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Sporýš v mojí krvi ji ochromil dostatečně dlouho na to, abych ji mohla propíchnout srdce kolíkem." Na chvíli jsem se odmlčela, abych se na něj pohledem pořádně zaměřila a mohla sledovat jeho následnou reakci. „Tebe nezajímá, proč se mě pokusila zabít? Anebo už víš, že tím důvodem jsem ty?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="949375630d108c2659b63815bd7cd677"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zhruba na vteřinu ztuhl a sklopil pohled. Že by cítil vinu? Tím si nejsem jistá. Ale po chvíli pozvedl pohled a podíval se na mě. „Je mi to líto. Existuje hodně bytostí, které mě nenávidí, a tebe si vybraly za terč."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3daa4cabd2eb82ede1ac771bad1f80d0"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A mají důvod tě nenávidět?" pozvedla jsem obočí. „Nestalo se třeba někdy, že jsi někoho z nich ovlivnil, aby třeba někdo z nich napadl jednu holku, kterou jsi chtěl sbalit přes ochraňování, a pak jsi ho zabil?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="63543ca73ed7b1ae71764db9a42e4509"span style="font-size: 14px;"V jeho tváři jsem na pár vteřin zahlédla překvapení, které se vzápětí změnilo v zamračení. „Takže to víš."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ac614bd0e81b87d4d259be9e12a03f82"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Vím," přitakala jsem. „Ten upír, kterého jsi na mě poslal, měl přítelkyni. A ta mě právě dnešní noc napadla. A jak je možné, že můžeš ovlivňovat ostatní upíry?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="045c4da876cd9ba1f4596fd829475baa"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jsem Původní upír. Patřím k prvním upírům, kteří kdy byli stvořeni. Další upíry jsme stvořili my z naší krve," vysvětlil mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="14d65881c4057fbf7f8f86383429defc"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jo, tak tě vlastně ta upírka označila. Ale zpátky k jádru věci."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c7ced11df8e37a2fd5f93d900aee8d61"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ta upírka... Měla společníky," poznamenal. „V druhé části města vyvolávali nepokoje mezi lidmi a všechno údajně pod mým jménem. Můj kontakt ve městě mě informoval a musel jsem se o to jít postarat. Teď už je mi jasné, že to dělali jenom za účelem, aby mě dostali od tebe."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="79a13074d92bb3d0d87e620cdced3910"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jenže nepočítali s tím, že já budu mít v sobě sporýš. Možná čekali, že ze mě piješ," podotkla jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="55457e7496dbd6fb203a86b9c12f911a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To mi připomíná, že pro tebe mám něco proti upírům," zvedl se z gauče a někam šel. Ani nepostřehl moje zamračení. Vadilo mi, že jsme se zase nedostali k jádru věci. Naštěstí byl během několika vteřin zpátky a v ruce nesl injekční stříkačku. „Je naplněna sporýšem. Bude stačit, když ji zapíchneš do upíra a zmáčkneš. Je to dost silná dávka na to, aby uspala jakéhokoliv upíra."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7263b6487b8d2735cb64f79474eb0578"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dokonce i tebe?" zeptala jsem se a tu injekci jsem vzala do ruky, abych si ji lépe prohlédla. Ne že by se teda nějak lišila od jiných injekcí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="767367c51678a45528aa2b3d061d6ebe"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dokonce i mě," přikývl./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="8c1c1681e789c833e622a8c7ba32b134"span style="font-size: 14px;"Injekci jsem odložila stranou. „Ale teď zpátky k tomu, proč jsem tady. Konkrétně k tomu, co jsi podle ní provedl. Takže je to pravda, že ano?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1538a20ded2838d89108f21ab99ff9f3"span style="font-size: 14px;"Podíval se mi přímo do očí a skoro neznatelně přikývl. „Udělal jsem to."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2aec5f4d30aceb5ab8f32d9b5fcdb046"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A to tě nenapadlo mi pak o tom říct?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6b3b9b9d93be1ace3fb9ce989a6c74ed"span style="font-size: 14px;"Malinko nad mojí otázkou pozvedl obočí. „Tobě nevadí, že jsem to udělal, ale vadí ti, že jsem ti o tom neřekl?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2738e90f7ebfb447de6874196d3bc8f2"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jo," přikývla jsem. V mém hlasu i výrazu mohl vidět podrážděnost zaviněnou tím, jak se snaží odběhnout od tématu. „Třeba někdy v posledních dnech, kdy jsi chodil do bistra, jsi mi mohl říct pravdu. Někde mezi objednávkou a placením ses mohl zmínit: Hej, toho upíra, který tě nedávno napadl, jsem na tebe poslal já."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="28102ea3aac40989409cf101daf695e9"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tvoje chování mě někdy opravdu fascinuje," poznamenal, jako kdyby právě neslyšel nic z toho, co jsem řekla. Otráveně jsem protočila oči nad jeho chováním. Doufala jsem v trochu kajícnosti a omlouvání a ne probírání mého duševního nitra./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d2b57931042915cfacfa3021eec8fc1d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Můžeš se aspoň minutu soustředit na to, co ti povídám, a neodbíhat pořád od tématu? Já bych ráda slyšela omluvu za tvoje lhaní," osočila jsem se na něj./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7c782402ff7e3c54329deccdce1230a1"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Omlouvám se, že jsem ti lhal," pronesl klidně a ještě se u toho pousmál. Nemůže to brát aspoň trochu vážně? Než jsem se ale mohla začít znovu vztekat, tak promluvil znovu. „Nechala bys mě teď, prosím, vysvětlit, proč mě to tak udivuje?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b3d51295536feb6ea1f74738f15d3572"span style="font-size: 14px;"Povzdechla jsem si. Asi nemám na výběr. „Fajn, tak povídej."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="8dcb903d558bc50d623946caa9025721"span style="font-size: 14px;"Posunul se na gauči o něco blíž ke mně, takže teď seděl těsně vedle mě. Podíval se mi přímo do očí. „Nejsi první, na kterou jsem zkusil tenhle trik. Některé z nich shodou okolností také přišly na to, jak to bylo doopravdy. Ale nikdy žádná nereagovala jako ty." Na chvíli se odmlčel. Netušila jsem, nad čím přemýšlí. Vzpomíná na ty z dřívějška, nebo přemýšlí nade mnou? Ani mě nepřekvapilo, že nejsem první, na koho tenhle trik používal. Jak taky jinak snadno sbalit nějakou holku, než ji zachránit před zlým a nebezpečným upírem? Nakonec pokračoval v tom, co začal. „Každá z nich byla zděšená z toho, co jsem schopný udělat. Byly naštvané, že jsem schválně ohrozil jejich život."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3dcd38b90cc67a0a40fdcef89206a8ee"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Vždyť jsi mě neohrozil. Jenom jsi to předstíral, abych si to myslela, ale ve skutečnosti jsi byl schovaný kus odtamtud připravený případně zasáhnout."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="083f04aac14b08d5d86e480d94044af9"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A ty jsi první, která si to uvědomila, aniž bych to musel pracně vysvětlovat," poznamenal./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e8c978178f3a089f318923d48994c59d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Naznačuješ mi tak, že jsem nenormální?" pozvedla jsem obočí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7ed4fba50dd82a24bc9205b2e7e33851"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já jsem chtěl použít výraz výjimečná, ale nevylučuje se to," pokrčil rameny./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1ebf406489e6353087dd89c33933a5d4"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Rovnou můžeš říct, že jsem šílená." Tuhle poznámku jsem si řekla spíš potichu sama pro sebe, ale on to pochopitelně svým upírským sluchem dokázal slyšet./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="9bae4066d757863b5993df2b45698e28"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Šílená nejsi," zavrtěl hlavou. „Věř mi, že šílenost znám dobře. Z vlastní zkušenosti."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="619fa7b22af0f277e6bafa0672c0df95"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tím si nemůžeš být tak jistý," oponovala jsem mu. „Neznáš mě na to dostatečně."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="01f914541a1ad9429b28d9c9bc2dffd4"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já myslím, že tě znám dostatečně," namítl a podíval se mi do očí s lehkým úsměvem na rtech./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="df95851f9199f4913142223ea5d1548d"span style="font-size: 14px;"Na pár vteřin jsem se zarazila a nevěděla jsem, co říct. Dívala jsem se mu do očí a kousala se do rtu, snažíc se přijít na to, co vlastně šílenost znamená. Nakonec jsem sklopila pohled. „Stejně o mně nevíš úplně všechno, abys mohl provést psychologickou analýzu. A to já tady studuju psychologii."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="84189b5527b72427d70e56f2951dcbb0"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře," souhlasil. V jednu chvíli jsem si myslela, že už to vzdal a dál se se mnou o tom dohadovat nebude. Jenže místo toho mi prsty pozvedl bradu, abych se mu znovu dívala do očí. „Tak mi pověz, proč jsi podle tebe šílená."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3901d4c839a89913f775e4df9a949dbb"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Třeba jsem vůbec nebrečela na pohřbu svých rodičů," odpověděla jsem mu už klidně. Předchozí vztek už vymizel./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2941a0c75f2e341e36f031e59abeb6fa"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To není šílenost. To je jenom uzavřenost do sebe, neschopnost vyjadřovat emoce před lidmi nebo spousty dalších věcí. Šílenost je něco jiného."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2d010ae2fa9e9cce8d9a71f55d2abc9a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A co je teda podle tebe šílenost?" zeptala jsem se ho./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6cc36c8248124f4850fa10dfe14fc2f2"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Vydrž chvíli," sdělil mi stručně a zvedl se. Přešel k telefonu na jednom stolku a někam začal telefonovat. Byl daleko a mluvil potichu, takže jsem nerozuměla, co tam říká. Po chvíli se vrátil a posadil se znovu vedle mě. „Asi tak za třicet minut ti ukážu jednu zkoušku šílenosti, kterou podstoupíš. Když uděláš, co ti řeknu, tak uznám, že jsi šílená."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2717b3e78a035de979a817c2cc262b4b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A když to neudělám, tak co?" vyptávala jsem se dál./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1ad1752dce6bcc7ea47f799aeb78dade"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak počkám, až z tebe vyprchá sporýš a pak tě ovlivním, abys na mě zapomněla," pronesl lhostejně, jako kdyby o nic nešlo./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="396cb7cbd6def5a519b1ddd2853b70ad"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nevěřícně jsem na něj hleděla. „Ty bys mě klidně nechal zapomenout všechno, co se událo za poslední měsíc?" ujišťovala jsem se, neboť jsem nevěřila, že by to vážně udělal./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="4175e2024544375f7d35dfab896dd28c"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jenom klidně přikývl. „Snad tě to bude dostatečně motivovat k tomu, abys udělala, co po tobě budu chtít."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="dbbdd677febfb2f31861d803666a42fe"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A to bude co?" Byla jsem zvědavá, co tak strašného vymyslel. Hlavou se mi honila spousta myšlenek od skoku ze střechy až po jedení různého hmyzu. To mám z toho, že se moc koukám na ty pořady, kde lidé dělají pro peníze podobné šílenosti. „Prosím, že mě nebudeš nutit jíst pavouky, že ne?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="8317a986ed9c985186bd69495a29f743"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nad mojí otázkou se usmál. „Ne, to by nedokazovalo šílenost, ale výdrž tvého žaludku. Toho tě ušetřím."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="fff73b157033645e89c5cc20ee3a79d9"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Aspoň že tak," oddechla jsem si. „A jak dlouho musím čekat?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d426c48e1fb64e0dfcb11a3633ccfafe"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pohlédl krátce na hodiny na stěně. „Asi tak pět nebo deset minut," odpověděl mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="12f54901492e7c4b2f15f036c5051ed2"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Fajn," přikývla jsem. Naklonila jsem se k němu blíž a byla jsem si stoprocentně vědoma toho, co chci udělat a co jsem vzápětí udělala. Bez nějakého studu jsem přitiskla svoje hebké rty na jeho. Několik dlouhých vteřin jsme tak zůstali, než jsem udělala další krok. Přejela jsem mu jazykem nejprve po horním rtu, a pak i po tom dolním./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="bca15ed464a421762e1277a4fc5975f2"span style="font-size: 14px;"Reakcí mi bylo pozvednutí jeho rukou, kterými chytil můj obličej a zabraňoval mi tak se jakkoli odtáhnout. Ne že bych se zrovna chystala. Poté pootevřel ústa a naše jazyky se konečně setkaly. Mezitím mu už ruce sjely z mých tváří na moje ramena, paže a nakonec na moje boky. Pevně mě objal kolem pasu a lehce mě přesunul. Sotva jsem si stihla uvědomit, že už nesedím na gauči, ale na jeho klíně. Nohy mi visely přes okraj gauče a mezi našimi hrudníky nebyla mezera menší než jeden centimetr. Ta vzápětí zmizela, když si mě přitiskl těsně k sobě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="bc5617dd1599ddb73f53ff16d17baa96"span style="font-size: 14px;"Moje ruce také nezahálely. Pravou rukou jsem mu přejela po celých zádech, až nakonec moje ruka vklouzla do hustých světlých vlasů./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="43df8967f3c110e020b89528d37d1bd4"span style="font-size: 14px;"Sotva jsem při tom postřehla, že si namotal na prst pramínek mých vlasů a jemně za něj zatáhl, čímž jsem byla donucena zaklonit trochu hlavu. Náš polibek se tak prohloubil. Víc jsem si v tu chvíli všimla jedné jeho ruky, kterou si mě už nedržel tak těsně u sebe, namísto toho s ní rozepínal můj svetr. Už podruhé za tento den./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="45b2ed2edbcf61a377b27ea0baf5722e"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ehm... dobrý večer," ozvalo se kus od nás. Cukla jsem sebou, neboť nikoho jsem tady nečekala. Bleskově jsem od Klause odtáhla hlavu a podívala se, co se děje. Spatřila jsem poslíčka s pizzou, který byl trochu v rozpacích. To já taky, úplně jsem cítila, jak mi rudnou tváře./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="50c842d9a32a3bddfb9c1fa65ee1a65b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobrý večer," zamumlala jsem jako odpověď a přesedla jsem si vedle Klause. Teprve až když se Klaus zvedl a vydal se k poslíčkovi, tak jsem si začínala uvědomovat, proč je tady. Ten poslíček bude ta zkouška, ale jaká? Hodlá mě nechat sníst pizzu?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="034b77cbd9d54cc9d1b8280ad9b2e70d"span style="font-size: 14px;"Klaus došel až k němu a podíval se mu do očí. „Nepohneš se a nepromluvíš," rozkázal mu. Došlo mi hned, že se jedná o ovlivnění. Úkolem bude něco s tím poslíčkem. Pizza byla jen záminka, jak mi došlo podle toho, že mu ji Klaus vzal a odložil na stůl. Místo toho vzal z jedné zásuvky v kuchyňské části nůž a přešel s ním ke mně. Podal mi ruku, a když jsem se ho chytla, tak mi pomohl se postavit. Ale moji ruku nepouštěl, dovedl mě za ni k tomu muži, kde se ke mně otočil a začal mi podávat nůž. „Zabij ho," sdělil mi přitom./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e525e5e1c5ecc0dd08d02348beb4e3ea"span style="font-size: 14px;"Překvapeně jsme na něj pohlédla. „Ta tvoje zkouška je, že ho mám zabít?" ujišťovala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="dadfb291e2669736bbccd6a0f2875a6a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Přesně tak. Máš mu podříznout hrdlo," odpověděl mi klidně a ruku s nabízeným nožem posunul blíž ke mně, aby mě na něj upozornil./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1c5f77e4f66a6a616bdf5f0047567665"span style="font-size: 14px;"Sjela jsem na něj pohledem a v odrazu kovu jsem zahlédla svůj odraz. Viděla jsem tam holku, ne vyděšenou, spíš zamyšlenou. Zvažovala jsem, jestli to udělat, nebo ne. Morálně jsem s tím neměla žádný problém. Asi jsem vážně šílená. Měla jsem s tím spíš praktický problém. Kdybych mu podřízla hrdlo, tak tady bude hodně krve, já budu celá od krve a nejsem si jistá, jak dobře jde krev odstranit z mého svetru. Už jsem otvírala pusu, abych se ho zeptala, jestli to vážně musí být nožem. Zabít někoho se dá různými způsoby a ne všechny jsou krvavé. Ale v tu chvíli jsem najednou dostala nápad. Nechtěla jsem dělat věci podle něho, chtěla jsem je dělat podle svého. Proto jsem si vymyslela třetí možnost této zkoušky./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3b47efe148a44fc29c3f4d15d320c512"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já to neudělám," odvětila jsem a podívala jsem se mu přímo do očí. Neviděla jsem na něm žádné překvapení. Nečekal, že bych to bylo opravdu schopná udělat./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ebda40dc632203942f5f58aa68ba6552"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře," přikývl. „V tom případě mám pro tebe teď na pár dní program. Než z tebe vyprchá sporýš, tak budeš trávit čas tady."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a91d6a549ceef50c7a6a261896440a7e"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To bude trvat tak dlouho, než ze mě sporýš vyprchá?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6cd4674712a8c24cd348259fb6b06314"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Většinou to trvá tak dva dny," odpověděl mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3f6c1738afbb022e440e944eaa26d354"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak proč jsem se na tebe před chvílí vrhala? Já myslela, že mě za chvíli ovlivníš a že tohle je pořádně poslední možnost tě políbit."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b1a059476cce4dfa0fccf001da01bcae"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pousmál se nad tím. „No, můžu tě ujistit, že mně to nevadilo."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d6ea62fca7ed271081e991cd8995e507"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To věřím," ušklíbla jsem se. „Ale stejně tady nemůžu zůstat. Nemám tu nic na spaní, na převlečení, ani tu nemám kartáček na zuby."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="680b70f64be6d59f7929789d60f5750b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To se dá zařídit," otočil se k tomu poslíčkovi a podíval se mu do očí. „Dojdi koupit kartáček na zuby a přines ho pak sem." Poslíček se pak otočil a šel pryč./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="4a83e19e8f1fb25abf9fbf4a155bae26"span style="font-size: 14px;"Podívala jsem se na Klause. „A to oblečení?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1d3a4b2c400bbfcf408c04f515b6d9af"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Pokud mu nechceš dát klíče od svého bytu a pracně mu vysvětlovat, co ti má přinést a kde to nejde, tak je tu jednodušší řešení. Půjčíš si něco ode mě."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="bbcf1a76d0d0f68f7f123aeb0e369964"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Páni, budu nosit oblečení Původního hybrida... Jaká čest pro mě," ušklíbla jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="77af50c39b545fb8db701dbe3afb589a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Važ si toho. Ne každý má to štěstí," usmál se nad mojí poznámkou a vydal se do nějaké místnosti vedle. Mezitím jsem se znovu usadila na gauči a natáhla jsem se pro ovládání. Pokud tady mám strávit pár dnů, tak je nejvyšší čas se zabydlet. Možná Klaus čekal, že ho budu nějak přemlouvat, ale spletl se. Já mám svůj plán a tohle moje chování mu alespoň zamotá trochu hlavu. Sám říkal, že ho baví pozorovat mě v různých situacích, tak teď tu jednu situaci má./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="77a5d2c4e6eb718ff1c5e4f70ce88f45"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zhruba po minutě se vrátil a našel mě, jak sedím na gauči, boty zuté a nohy jsem si položila nahoru na gauč. V ruce jsem držela ovladač a projížděla jsem kanály. „Zabydluješ se rychle," poznamenal, když přišel ke mně a vedle mě položil něco tmavomodrého, co pravděpodobně bylo jeho triko./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e3bf7d4e7ee62573b9f7f52dfab83bc1"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Když tady mám strávit dva dny, tak se musím nějak zabavit," pokrčila jsem rameny. „Nebo tu máš snad nějakou jinou zábavu?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="81d92f7e30d980c6d35f7340560c14ad"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To záleží, jestli se dokážeš zabavit s lahvemi alkoholu," odvětil a usadil se vedle mě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="617a133618e2fd65b5dd5de3647c39b3"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Mě napadá něco jiného, jak se zabavit," mrkla jsem na něj a odvrátila jsem pak pohled, abych se pak zadívala na obrazovku. Byla jsem si jistá, že moji narážku pochopil. Zároveň jsem si i byla jistá, že s ním nechci spát. Alespoň v nejbližších dnech to neplánuji. Akorát mě baví ho dráždit./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="882d35d390d6eebdac2895547b08f3f5"span style="font-size: 14px;"Že moji narážku pochopil, mi došlo hned, jak se naklonil k mému uchu. „Varuju tě. Nedráždi mě."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="86e3f920b3baa63c64306c18420df236"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nebo co?" pozvedla jsem obočí. Svoji levou ruku jsem přesunula na jeho stehno a postupně jsem s ní stoupala vzhůru, až spočinula na vyboulenině na jeho riflích. Vnímala jsem, jak se celý napjal, když jsem ho tam začala mnout. Bradou se opřel o moje rameno a chvílemi jsem cítila jeho přerývavý dech dopadající na můj krk. Zároveň jsem i cítila, jak se boule na riflích pod mojí rukou zvětšovala. Povzbudilo mě to k dalšímu kroku, čímž bylo rozepnutí jeho riflí a putování s rukou pod ně. Přes spodní prádlo se provádí masáž rozkroku lépe než přes džínovinu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a25daf1d62c7d7c6f42760fe8ede68a7"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale opět jsme měli smůlu, neboť jsme byli přerušeni, a zase tím samým člověkem. „Ehm, tady je ten kartáček," ozval se poslíček./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="4a3330084e39abcc0d0163fc6520fc16"span style="font-size: 14px;"Vytáhla jsem ruku z jeho kalhot a zvedla jsem se. Zanechala jsem ho tam sedět samotného s rozepnutým poklopcem, cestou k poslíčkovi jsem si vzala ještě triko položené na gauči a následně i od poslíčka jsem si vzala svůj nový kartáček. Rozhlédla jsem se okolo a přemýšlela jsem, kde by mohla být koupelna. Ale viděla jsem tam jenom jediné dveře, odkud mi předtím Klaus přinesl tričko. Usoudila jsem, že to bude ložnice, a to se mi i vzápětí potvrdilo, když jsem tam vešla. Zároveň jsem v ložnici nalezla dvoje dveře. Otevřela jsem jedny a za nimi jsem nalezla koupelnu. Hádám, že ty druhé dveře bude šatna./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="99d6ad44b1f01f3d5f987015e76d8ebc"span style="font-size: 14px;"Tričko jsem položila vedle umyvadla a rozhlédla jsem se okolo. Pochopitelně jsem tu našla velký sprchový kout, který bude asi vybavený masážními hlavicemi či něčím podobným. Já jsem to nikdy nezkoušela, ale docela mě lákalo to zkusit. Možná to zkusím zítra./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="dd42aa984939906279516591f70d984a"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nakoukla jsem do pár šuplíků, než jsem našla zubní pastu, která byla použitá. Takže upíři si čistí zoubky. Jenom jsem nikde neviděla žádný Klausův kartáček, ale nebudu to rozebírat. Namočila jsem si kartáček, dala si na něj pastu na zuby a během čištění jsem promýšlela jednu důležitou otázkou. Kde budu spát? Viděla jsem jenom jedny dveře, takže to znamená, že je tu jenom jedna ložnice a jedna postel. Nejsem si jistá, že Klausovi se bude chtít spát na gauči. Asi na něm budu muset spát já. Nakonec jsem s tímhle rozhodnutím vyplivla pastu a odložila kartáček. Ještě jsem si umyla obličej a pak jsem se teprve převlékla ze svého oblečení do jeho trika. Nenechávala jsem si na sobě nic jiného, jeho triko bylo dostatečně dlouhé, aby všechno zakrylo. Odhalené zůstaly pouze mé ruce a nohy od poloviny stehen dolů. Kartáček jsem nechala ležet v koupelně, pouze jsem si vzala svoji hromádku oblečení a vyšla jsem ven z koupelny./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="65f5966961c5babb87408d14c4623879"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pohledem jsem přejela jeho ložnice. Široká a určitě i pohodlná postel. V téhle bych mohla spát, ale to bych tam spala i společně s ním. Jenže já jsem rozhodnutá s ním spát až někdy jindy./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="14486c242909899bf23330b06c4de180"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jestli chceš, můžeš si jít lehnout hned teď," ozvalo se ode dveří. „Ale taky vedle stydne jedna pizza, a nejsem si jist, kolik jsi toho za dnešek snědla." Měl pravdu, hlad jsem měla, jen jsem ho většinu času ignorovala. Ale možná svým upírským sluchem poslouchal zvuky, které moje břicho vydávalo./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="138f308d4506ae5758fef8b827d6af62"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Můj žaludek ti děkuje za péči. Moje záda také děkují za tvoji nabídku, ale jsou rozhodnutá dnešní noc ležet na gauči. Ale moje nohy prosí o nějakou deku, bojí se o umrznutí."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2305ab59a125dfa67c6ef1164fbfb224"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nad mým sdělením pozvedl obočí. „Takže po tvém dráždění na gauči jsi rozhodnutá nestrávit se mnou noc v posteli?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3cc2ea29998d9aedd3109fc937f01aa7"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hm... přesně tak," přikývla jsem. „To dráždění na gauči tě mělo navnadit, co by se dělo, kdybys mě nazítří neovlivnil, abych na tebe zapomněla. Stačilo by počkat, než nastane ten správný čas. Anebo mě můžeš ovlivnit, až už v sobě nebudu mít sporýš, abych se s tebou vyspala. Tou dobou mi to asi bude stejně jedno, když brzy potom všechno zapomenu. Nebo mě můžeš rovnou teď a tady znásilnit. I když radši bych byla, kdybys mě napřed nechal najíst."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="93f04bad4d85278841c658d7c6b63dc6"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já na tebe budu hodný a nechám tě napřed najíst. A potom... uvidím," ušklíbl se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7a663835fc988ea3fd91c493e1ac921b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Děkuji ti uctivě, velectěný pane, že se mohu najíst," zažertovala jsem. Byla jsem si jistá, že k žádnému znásilnění by dneska nedošlo. A když už, tak bych v určité fázi mu podlehla a přestalo by to být znásilnění./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="4bcac45a68802159562e72f9071787a6"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ale bohužel pro tebe, mám tady jenom jednu deku," ukázal k posteli, abych pochopila, kterou přesně myslí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="fabe4d23bd911f052a8dea3de139d6bb"span style="font-size: 14px;"Přeměřila jsem si ho pohledem. Byla jsem si skoro stoprocentně jistá, že mi právě lže a určitě tady někde nějaká deka je. Jenom mi to nechce prozradit a chce mě přinutit spát s ním v posteli./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="fabe4d23bd911f052a8dea3de139d6bb"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já si nějak poradím," pronesla jsem a prošla jsem kolem něj ven z pokoje./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ebf6bbd531d844e8c1ef2f8db05c5250"span style="font-size: 14px;"Na gauč jsem položila hromádku svého oblečení a došla jsem pro krabici s pizzou, kterou jsem položila na stolek před sebe. Na gauči jsem se usadila tím způsobem, že jsem si dala nohy nahoru a ohnuté ležely vedle mě. Abych vyřešila problém se svojí dekou, tak jsem si přikryla nohy kabátem. Natáhla jsem se pro kousek pizzy a znovu jsem se dala do hledání nějakého zajímavého pořadu v televizi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6f13323291f5d27283940fb837f87f02"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jenže tentokrát nepřišel Klaus, aby mě vyrušil. Po celou dobu nevylezl z ložnice. Stihla jsem sníst skoro celou pizzu, než jsem zjistila, že už mám dost, a zbytek jsem dala do ledničky. Zuby jsem si čistila zbytečně a teď si je můžu čistit znova. Kdybych byla doma, tak bych byla líná si je čistit znovu a pro jednou bych se na to vykašlala, ale tady radši nebudu riskovat a budu se snažit mít po celou dobu svěží dech. Ovšem to bych musela jít přes ložnici. Takže nakonec jsem to zamítla a radši počkám do rána. Ráno si ty zuby hned vyčistím./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="bb7ed7b0941e940e1bb4846aa8385a3f"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zároveň jsem si i začínala říkat, že už bude čas jít spát. Ohlédla jsem se na dveře ložnice. Byly pootevřené a vycházelo z nich mírné světlo. Nejspíš rozsvícená lampička na nočním stolku, protože na stropní světlo se mi zdálo příliš malé. Ale mě je teď jedno, co tam Klaus při mírném světle přivádí. Já chci spát. Proto jsem vypnula televizi, zhasla, natáhla se na gauč a pod hlavu jsem si strčila polštář. Ten kabát docela dobře nahrazoval deku, sice byl kratší a musela jsem skrčit nohy, abych se pod něj vešla celá. Ale postupně jsem začala přicházet na další problém. Spát na kožené sedačce je vážně nepohodlné. Nebyla jsem si jistá, jak se mi takhle podaří usnout nebo jak tady vůbec vydržím celou noc ležet. Neustále jsem se převalovala a bohužel každý pohyb na kůži je slyšet. Bylo mi jasné, že Klaus slyší každý můj pohyb, takže jsem se přestala hýbat a ležela jasem v jedné pozici na boku. Nevím, jak dlouho jsem takhle ležela, ale každá vteřina mi připadala jako věčnost. Cítila jsem, jak se mi z té kůže potí nohy a ani jsem s nimi raději nepohnula./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="cb3ba834bbe757f431339638432edb8d"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nakonec jsem takhle ležela asi půl hodiny, než jsem se zvedla. Už jsem to prostě nemohla vydržet. Kabát jsem nechala ležet na stole a vydala jsem se do koupelny. Pochopitelně jsem musela přejít přes jeho ložnici, kde jsem našla Klause ležet na posteli jenom v boxerkách. Nějakou dekou se nezabýval a ležel na ní. Nezdálo se, že by si mě nějak hodně všímal, neboť měl před sebou skicář a něco tam kreslil. Neviděla jsem co přesně. Ale novinkou pro mě bylo, že se věnuje malování. Ovšem mnohem zajímavější pro mě bylo vidět ho bez trička a bez kalhot. Musela jsem se soustředit na to, kam mířím, protože jinak hrozila, že pro samé dívání se na něj narazím do stěny./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e295a74d71c19780c9395a9d707260b5"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Konečně jsi to vzdala?" zeptal se mě, aniž by spustil oči ze svého díla nebo přestal pracovat./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="cc29ea605040b2793b5e3e6fb50981b5"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne," pronesla jsem paličatě, ačkoliv sem si zároveň v duchu nadávala, cože to vyvádím. Momentálně jsem netoužila po ničem jiném než po té posteli. Bohužel mezi moje vlastnosti patří taky tvrdohlavost. „Jenom jdu do koupelny."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2f8e80c8dd2e4d4f87970dd3959db603"span style="font-size: 14px;"Vešla jsem do koupelny a přešla k umyvadlu. Nejprve jsem si vyčistila zuby, když už jsem sem přišla. Ne, že bych je teď čistila nějak pečlivě, docela jsem je odbyla. Následně jsem uzavřela odtok a pustila jsem chladnou vodu. Jakmile bylo umyvadlo z poloviny plné, zastavila jsem vodu. Ponořila jsem do ní ruce, až mi voda sahala skoro až k loktům. Aspoň ty ruce si od té kůže nějak ochladím. Následně jsem povytáhla trochu ruce a dlaně jsem dala k sobě, abych utvořila malý žlábek pro vodu. Opláchla jsem si tak trochu obličej. Natáhla jsem se po měkkém, béžovém ručníku, který tam visel vedle, a osušila si do něj obličej./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="84daf5e67f4697178232137e639c38c6"span style="font-size: 14px;" Teprve poté jsem vyšla ven z koupelny. Klaus stále ležel na posteli, nezdálo se, že by se nějak pohnul. „Dobrou noc," popřála jsem mu. V hlavě jsem přitom zvažovala, jestli upíři vůbec spí. Měl oblečení na spaní nebo na sex? Asi na sex podle toho, jakou mi dalo práci odtrhnout oči od jeho těla./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e46fb2a88c359f006a2345e4d5a43dc4"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nakonec jsem ty oči ale stejné musela odtrhnout a dojít až ke gauči. Lehla jsem si na něj a začala jsem šmátrat po svém kabátu, ale ten jsem nikde nenacházela. Zamračila jsem se a začala jsem hledat pořádně, ale pořád nic. Nakonec jsem se i zvedla a rozsvítila jsem. Doufala jsem, že na světle konečně uvidím svůj kabát, ale někam zmizel. Vím jistě, že jsem si ho pokládala na gauč, jenže tam teď nebyl. A věděla jsem přesně, kdo za to může./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="27c399467bd69f3eefe1dfdd7291bffc"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Klausi!" zavolala jsem a rychlým krokem jsem mířila zpátky do ložnice. Zastavila jsem se ve dveřích a probodla jsem Klause pohledem. „Kde je můj kabát?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f4961c6189a6ccf5f9f07ee0fe73751a"span style="font-size: 14px;"Líně odložil skicák stranou a teprve poté se na mě podíval. „Bezpečně schovaný v rámci našeho klidného spánku."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7e93650f254ab35d5f15f53395516ec6"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Klidného?" pozvedla jsem obočí. Pokud se mě snaží dotlačit k tomu, abych tady strávila noc s ním v posteli, tak nepředpokládám, že to bude klidná noc./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7ed3e0876600fccda94dcf4f309b4092"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano, klidný spánek. Jestli budu muset ještě chvíli poslouchat, jak se tam převaluješ, tak mě to dožene k šílenství," opověděl mi klidně./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3c6f0a3d1ceb8fd63ccd4180e5e25e6b"span style="font-size: 14px;"Neochotně jsem musela přiznat, že má pravdu. Moje zamračení pomalu ochabovalo. „Ale žádný sex," varovala jsem ho a pak jsem se vrátila do obývací části. Posbírala jsem svoje věci a vrátila jsem se s nimi do ložnice, kde jsem je položila na jedno křesílko. „To kdybys mi chtěl ukrást další oblečení. Abych tu zítra nechodila nahá," odvětila jsem, když jsem viděla jeho pozvednuté obočí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="69e0c846e76c72c67e3ad26dc5ff8fe0"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To není špatný nápad," ušklíbl se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6a3cd86d6a04e0bfda2c7e172fe46a8c"span style="font-size: 14px;"Za odměnu si vysloužil ode mě bouchnutí do ramene. „Ani nad tím nepřemýšlej," pokárala jsem ho se smíchem. Pak už jsem zalezla pod deku a otočila jsem se na bok. Schválně jsem se otočila zády k němu. „A zhasni."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="dc0fe57c46915754d02443003d165258"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ohledně lampičky mě poslechl a vzápětí se rozhostila po pokoji tma. Vzápětí jsem ucítila nadzvednutí deky, jak zalézal vedle mě. Nejspíš se otočil na bok čelem ke mně, protože následně obmotal ruku kolem mého pasu a pomalu si mě přisunul k sobě blíž./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3d7151fe2f38d20e35f7bbefa13fe68c"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nezapomeň, žádný sex," upozornila jsem ho šeptem a na rtech mi pohrával jemný úsměv./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="5ee7e050d9a91b4d56d0579207fa5c5d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jenom ti chci popřát dobrou noc," zašeptal mi těsně u ucha. Pak jsem ucítila jemný polibek na krku a to bylo všechno. S úsměvem na rtech jsem zavřela oči a pomalu usínala./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d2c8267c9fde1f144dc038393b054138"span style="font-size: 14px;"Bohužel, ačkoliv se mi vedle něj velmi dobře usínalo, sny nebyly tak pěkné. Ještě horší bylo vědomí, že se to možná splní. Jak se říká, když se vám něco zdá na novém místě, tak se to pak splní. A bohužel, mě se nezdály vůbec pěkné sny./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2760a9de101022f3c94c141d3c27c67f"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ve snu jsem ráno přišla do bistra s tím, že budu otvírat. Byla ještě tma, jak bývá v tuhle dobu po ránu. Jenže když jsem chtěla rozsvítit, tak se nic nedělo. Nejspíš vypadly pojistky. Jednou už se to tu stalo, ale tehdy jsem to nebyla já, kdo je nahazoval. Popravdě jsem netušila, jak to udělat. Ale vím, kde se dají najít nějaké svíčky a baterky. Vytáhla jsem z kapsy alespoň mobil, abych si trochu posvítila. Naštěstí tam mám takovou aplikaci./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c3a4e10a8cb1ec124586194647aa29b0"span style="font-size: 14px;"Můj mobil osvítila většinu z bistra a taky něco na zdi. Vypadalo to jako nějaké tmavé skvrny. Přišla jsem blíž a trochu jsem nabrala na prst. Posvítila jsem si na to mobilem. Byla to jakási tmavočervená tekutina, která mi připomínala krev. Zmateně jsem na ní hleděla a couvla jsem přitom trochu dozadu. Vzápětí jsem si sedla na zem, protože jsem o něco zakopla. Mobil mi vypadl z ruky a osvěcoval všechno možné, jenom ne to podstatné. Natáhla jsem se pro něj a osvítila jsem to, o co jsem zakopla./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2e43f50d500657e8c6c6d7c0ac24069e"span style="font-size: 14px;"Náhle jsem vykřikla, když jsem spatřila, o co se jedná. Bylo to tělo jedné ženy, kterou jsem poznala. Její jméno jsem sice neznala, ale každé ráno chodila od bistra na kávu. Hrdlo měla rozervané a ještě stále z něj vytékala krev./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="bcbb12c5c8062e56c348bb12d3ce9086"span style="font-size: 14px;" Rozrušeně jsem se snažila sebrat ze země, ale přitom se mi povedlo osvítit další mrtvolu. Tentokrát to byl náš kuchař, který bych přišpendlený na zdi pomocí několika nožů zabodnutých v hrudníku. Zalapala jsem po dechu. Zmateně jsem osvětlovala všechno okolo a jenom jsem nacházela další mrtvoly. Některé jsem znala jménem, některé jsem znala jen od vidění a některé jsem viděla poprvé v životě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="40eafa49804f7d7213d2025172f5c86d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takhle to dopadá, když upírovi odpíráš sex," ozval se za mnou hlas. Prudce jsem se na patě otočila a osvítila jsem majitele hlasu. Spatřila jsem Klause. Obličej měl démonský, stejný jako tu noc, kdy mě napadl. Od úst mu kapala krev. Jenže tentokrát jeho obětí byli všichni lidé okolo a mezi nimi i Maggie. Tu právě držel před sebou. Byla ještě naživu, její vyděšené oči se upíraly přímo na mě. Chtěla jsem ji říct, ať vydrží, že ji z toho nedostanu. Jenže jsem to nestihla, protože Klaus zabořil svoje tesáky do jejího krku. Mohla jsem vidět, jak se do ní zakousl jako zvíře. Trvalo to jenom několik vteřin, než ji pustil a ona padla mrtvá k zemi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1623bd8afc70eee17ebbf2dabdcf253f"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne!" vykřikla jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="8fdd37695c2dfd12b996d26f97396242"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nikdy nedráždi upíra, když mu pak nedopřeješ sex. Musí se pak vybít někde jinde," rozmáchl rukama kolem sebe. Vzápětí jsem viděla jenom šmouhu před sebou a cítila jsem, jak mě chytl. Nemohla jsem se ani hnout./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="49cde570bc81a6b0396ba99e64a1e33f"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne," vyjekla jsem na protest./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2e21ba5cd1a1e8002e41577507572595"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tohle je to, co jsem. Dělám si, co chci, a dostanu, co chci. A to jsi v tuhle chvíli ty," ďábelsky se usmál. Viděla jsem v jeho úsměvu červeně zbarvené tesáky, které se postupně začaly přibližovat k mému krku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="97ab6fa80f8f0550a8b504a3e69dd43a"span style="font-size: 14px;"S trhnutím jsem se probudila. Prudce jsem se v posteli posadila a přerývavě jsem dýchala. Otřela jsem si z čela pot, který se tam dostal během mého snu. Nevím, proč se během zlých snů člověk musí vždy zpotit. Otočila jsem hlavu a podívala jsem se na Klause spícího vedle mě. Oddechla jsem si hned nadvakrát. Zaprvé jsem ho nechtěla tímhle probudit a zadruhé mě uklidnilo, že nikde nevraždí moje známé./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="9465a5b9bd29034038dd0f7a2f3809cc"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale byla tu možnost, že taková chvíle nastane. Byl upír, zlé stvoření z horrorů a nočních můr, které touží po krvi. A já tady s jedním takovým stvořením spím a k sexu nebylo daleko. Bože, kam se poděla ta moje snaha o jejich lovení? Jediný můj úspěch bylo zabití jedné upírky./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3854168019e5d37146a654b6d3046763"span style="font-size: 14px;"V hlavě mě najednou trkl nápad. Co kdybych k tomu přidala i zabití Původního upíra? Zbavila bych se tak svojí noční můry. Říká se, že co se vám zdá první noc na novém místě, se také splní. Takže jeho zabitím zachráním svoje známé i neznámé před masakrem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="4b75dda5f42e2622ec7d6d63915d3904"span style="font-size: 14px;"Opatrně jsem vyklouzla z postele a po špičkách jsem docupitala až ke svojí hromádce na křesle. Věděla jsem, co tam naleznu. Rozevřela jsem kabelku a vyndala jsem z ní dřevěný kolík. Přesně ten samý, kterým jsem zabila předtím upírku. Nechtělo se mi shánět nový, tak jsem si ho vzala zase zpátky./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1af51a5a43bc724df6281f2394a6cee2"span style="font-size: 14px;"Přešla jsem s kolíkem v ruce až ke Klausově straně postele. Zastavila jsem se až těsně u ní. Neodvažovala jsem se rozsvěcet, ale moje oči si zvykly dostatečně na tmu, abych alespoň rozeznala obrysy jeho těla. Ležel na zádech, ideální příležitost pro to, co jsem se právě chystala udělat. Kolík jsem vzala do dvou rukou, abych měla větší sílu. Mám jenom jeden pokus. Pozvedla jsem ruce a kolík se tak dostal nad jeho hrudník. Stačilo jenom ho do něj zarazit. Nadechla jsem zhluboka. Jeden pohyb. Jeden blbý pohyb. Tak proč ho sakra nemůžu udělat? No, tak ruce, pohněte se. Všem se uleví a bude klid./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="64b9e7386a85727da428b049bc0b2764"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale moje ruce mají asi vlastní hlavu, protože tu mojí neposlouchaly. Nedokázala jsem to. Zklamaně jsem spustila ruce dolů. Já ho prostě nedokážu zabít. Jestli jsem slaboch? Možná ano. Ale já ho mám ráda. Napřed si hraju na jednoho lovce upírů a teď ani nedokážu zabít toho hlavního z nich. Asi jsem vážně šílená./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="359c47a80e38d6aca731b2866b7a2a23"span style="font-size: 14px;"Vrátila jsem se zpátky ke svojí kabelce, kam jsem uložila svůj kolík. Vrátila jsem se zpět do postele. Tentokrát jsem se otočila čelem ke Klausovi. Oči jsem zatím nechávala otevřené a pozorovala jsem ho, jak spí. Těžko by někdo uvěřil, že něco takového by dokázalo být vraždícím monstrem. Povzdechla jsem si a posunula jsem se až těsně k němu. Hlavu jsem si položila na jeho hruď. Bylo mi jedno, jestli ho tím probudím, já jsem to prostě chtěla. Takhle jsem teď chtěl usnout. Zavřela jsem oči, ale trvalo mi ještě dlouho, než jsem usnula. Přesto jsem celou tu dobu vydrželo bez pohnutí na něm ležet./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="36d6dc06218582d2bc1d73c6a8711855"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nakonec jsem ale přeci jen usnula a následně jsem spala velmi dlouho. Vzbudila jsem se až v době oběda. Není se čemu divit, však i bez mojí noční můry a následné epizodní role lovce upírů, jsem šla spát dost pozdě. Včerejší noc se toho prostě odehrálo hodně./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="36d6dc06218582d2bc1d73c6a8711855" span style="font-size: 14px;"Zvedla jsem hlavu a rozhlédla se okolo. Klaus tu nikde nebyl, pouze já jsem byla roztažená uprostřed postele. Náhle mě do nosu praštila příjemná vůně linoucí se z kuchyně. Nasála jsem ji nosem. Pak už jsem se zvedla z postele a šla jsem za ní. Výsledkem bylo, že jsem nalezla Klause u sporáku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Neříkej mi, že vaříš," ušklíbla jsem se a přišla jsem těsně k němu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Neříkám, to vidíš," odpověděl mi. „Dobré ráno, Šípková Růženko," usmál se a otočil hlavu ke mně. V ruce stále držel vařečku, která byla v hrnci s polévkou. Přesto se ke mně naklonil a políbil mě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A co to bude, až to bude?" zeptala jsem se a podívala jsem se na obsah hrnce./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Česnečka," odpověděl mi. „Bude to ještě chvíli trvat, ale nakonec se jí dočkáš."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže zuby si budu čistit až po jídle," poznamenala jsem. „A než bude hotová, tak se stihnu osprchovat./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"S těmi slovy jsem se vrátila opět do ložnice, kde jsem se vrátila do ložnice. Naštěstí mi neschoval oblečení, jak včerejší noc navrhoval. I kdyby to udělal, tak bych si nejspíš ukradla nějaké oblečení z jeho skříně. Možná to pak i vážně udělám./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Vydala jsem se do ložnice, kde jsem za sebou schválně zamkla. Bylo to tak znamení, ať za mnou neleze. Bůh ví, co ho může napadnout. A já ho chci dráždit, ne uspokojit. Aspoň zatím ne. Vysvlékla jsem se z jeho trika, které jsem nechala spadnout na zem. Měla jsem na výběr, sprcha nebo vana? Měla jsem chuť otestovat případné masážní hlavice, takže jsem vlezla do sprchy. Pustila jsem na sebe příjemně teplou vodu. Měla jsem pravdu, vážně to má masážní hlavice. Málem jsem u toho chrochtala blahem. A když si ještě představím, jaké by to bylo, kdyby tady byl se mnou i Klaus... Ne, stop. Nechci, aby slyšel případné moje vzdechy. Radši jsem se proto přestala věnovat tolik tomu, co by mohlo být, a raději jsem se věnovala svému umytí. Našla jsem tam jeden sprchový gel s vůní kokosu. Bohužel tu nebyla žínka, kterou jsem většinou zvyklá se mýt, ale nevadí. Obejdu se bez ní, jenom toho sprchového gelu spotřebuju více. Bohužel tu neměl Klaus žádný šampón, který by se hodil na moje vlasy. Nebo spíš neměl tady žádný šampón pro ženy. No, nedá se nic dělat, prostě budou naše vlasy vonět stejně./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Po chvíli jsem vylezla ze sprchy a zabalila jsem se do osušky. Vlasy jsem nechávala tak, jak jsou teď. Pouze jsem si je trochu prohrábla hřebenem, který jsem tady nalezla, aby nebyly později rozcuchané. Jinak je nechávám uschnout přirozeně, aspoň budu mít takové přirozeně vlnité vlasy./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zabalená do osušky jsem vylezla z koupelny a přešla jsem ke své hromádce oblečení. Bohužel tady nemám žádné čisté spodní prádlo a žádné čisté tílko. Moje tílko pravděpodobně bude trochu propocené z toho včerejšího zabíjení upírky a následného dohadování s Klausem. Asi ještě nevyrobily antiperspirant pro lovce upírů. Ne že bych teda nějakým byla, jak jsem dokázala v noci./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Do ruky jsem vzala pouze svoje legíny a vlezla jsem Klausovi do šatny. Nebyla až tak vybavená, jak bych čekala. Nejspíš to ale bude jeho pravděpodobným cestováním. A kdyby s sebou měl tahat šatník s oblečením za celý život, tak myslím, že na to není dost velká šatna. Ale aspoň je dostatečně velká, abych si v ní něco vybrala i já. Teď mi zrovna padla do oka jedna černá košile. Pustila jsem osušku a nechala jsem ji spadnout na zem. Hned nato jsem si oblékla jeho košili a postupně jsem pozapínala všechny knoflíky. Během toho jsem dostala jeden nápad. Nakoukla jsem do několika šuplíků, napřed jsem objevila jeho ponožky a až pak jsem našla jeho spodní prádlo. Chvíli jsem se tím přehrabovala, než jsem našla asi ty nejtěsnější boxerky a oblíkla jsem si je na sebe. No, kalhotky jsou těsnější, ale nevadí. Oblíkla jsem si přes ně ještě legíny, takže případná volnost zmizela. Osušku jsem ještě zanesla zpátky do koupelny na topení, aby uschla, a vrátila jsem za Klausem. Právě včas, zrovna nandával polévku na talíř./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Koukám, že někdo byl v mém šatníku," poznamenal, když mě uviděl./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A to ještě nevíš, že mám na sobě i tvoje boxerky," mrkla jsem na něj. „To víš, ženy mají tu výhodu, že klidně můžou nosit mužské oblečení. Ale ty v mých kalhotkách... To by vypadalo divně."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zavrtěl nad mojí poznámku hlavou a postavil přede mě talíř s polévkou. „Mimochodem, večeři vaříš ty. Rozmysli si, co na to budeš potřebovat."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"A jak řekl, tak se také stalo. Večeři jsem později opravdu vařila já. Vybrala jsem florentinský steak s hranolky po italsku. Zní to sice vznešeně, ale ve skutečnosti to je prostě jenom steak a hranolky. Navíc je to jídlo, které umím nejlépe. Pokud teda nepočítám párky a míchaná vajíčka./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Během odpoledne mi donášková služba donesla, co jsem na to potřebovala. Jinak jsme většinu odpoledne strávili sledováním televize. Ono se tady toho moc dělat nedalo. Sex jsem zakázala, na internetu by brouzdal jenom jeden, práce žádná a společenské hry tu taky neměl. Takže zbývala ta televize. Během jejího sledování jsme si hodně povídali, převážně o mém životě. Klaus chtěl vědět toho o mně hodně, netuším proč. Ale chvílemi mi to připadalo, jako bychom byli pár, který společně bydlí. A bylo to pěkné. Akorát náš vztah byl momentálně bez sexu, což bylo velmi zajímavé vzhledem k sexuálnímu napětí mezi námi. Nechápu, jak jsem to mohla vydržet./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale než jsme se nadáli, tak ten den utekl. Díky tomu vědomí, že je možná náš poslední společný, utekl opravdu rychle. Tenhle večer jsem šla spát o něco dřív, abych nespala zase až do oběda. Od Klause jsem dostala další triko na spaní. Radši nechci vědět proč, jestli mi tím náhodou něco nenaznačoval. Například že jsem se až tak moc potila, až to cítil. Ne, nebudu se ptát. Prostě jsem se v koupelně převlékla, vyčistila si zuby a šla spát./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ráno jsem se probudila jako první. Přetočila jsem se na bok a pár vteřin jsem ho pozorovala, jak spí. Usmála jsem se nad tím. Nakonec jsem vylezla z postele a zamířila do kuchyně. V ledničce jsem nalezla nějaká vajíčka a mouku a včera jsem nalezla ve skříňkách také hladkou mouku. Sice jsem pochybovala, že takhle dobře to tu bylo vybaveno ještě před pár dny. Měla jsem pocit, že to takhle zařídil až kvůli mně. Navíc spousta těch věcí byly koupené nově. Například ta hladká mouka byla nenačatá, načala jsem ji až já. Rozhodla jsem se totiž udělat palačinky./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Trvalo asi tak půl hodiny, než vstal i Klaus. To už byla polovina palačinek hotových. Právě jsem mazala džemem jednu z těch palačinek./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hmm, začínám si říkat, že jdi dobrá kuchařka," poznamenal, když ke mně zezadu přistoupil a objal mě kolem pasu. Sklonil hlavu a políbil mě na krk./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nic ti nebrání, abys mě neovlivňoval a nechal si mě tady," odvětila jsem a malinko jsem natočila hlavu, abych na něj viděla. „A ohlídal bys to tady na chvíli? Došla bych se umýt a převlíknout."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Mně se líbíš docela i takhle, ale když myslíš," pokrčila rameny./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Usmála jsem se nad jeho lichotkou a zanechala jsem ho tam samotného. Vydala jsem se do koupelny, kde jsem si dopřála přesně tu samou sprchu jako včera. Akorát když jsem z ní pak vylezla, tak jsem se neoblékla do Klausova oblečení. Teda, jenom částečně. Oblékla jsem si svoji džínovou sukni a z jeho šatny jsem vyhrabala další košili, tentokrát bílou. Tu jsem si zapnula jenom do poloviny a zbylé volné konce jsem pak převázala. Malinko jsem si ji tak zkrátila. Zároveň jsem i nechala několik horních knoflíků rozepnutých, abych si trochu zvětšila výstřih./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Když jsem se pak vrátila do kuchyně, palačinky už byly hotové a on si právě na jedné pochutnával. Pro dnešek na mě nepočkal. Přesto se na mě zvědavě podíval, když jsem přišla. „Dneska máš zase moje boxerky?" zeptal se mě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne," zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Dneska nemám žádné spodní prádlo." Bavila jsem se nad tím, co se mu asi teď mohlo honit hlavou, a usadila jsem se na židli. Pustila jsem se do svojí porce palačinek. Snídaně proběhla v klidu, nemluvili jsme. Na oba dva začala doléhat tíha toho, co nastane za chvíli. Nebo aspoň on si nejspíš uvědomoval, že tohle jsou naše poslední chvíle. Já začínala promýšlet svůj plán./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nakonec ta chvíle nastala, kdy už snídaně byla pryč a já jsem se podívala na Klause. „Takže už mě ovlivníš?" zeptala jsem se ho./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Napřed musím zjistit, jestli je v tobě sporýš," odvětil klidně. Jestli toho to nějak trápilo, tak to na sobě nedával znát./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře," souhlasila jsem a zvedla jsem se ze židle. Přešla jsem až k němu a nastavila jsem zápěstí. „Můžeš."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale místo toho, aby mě kousl do zápěstí, se postavil naproti mně a podívala se mi do očí. Potom mi přejel pohledem na můj krk, na kterém i po tom jednom dni byla stále náplast. Přejel proto pohledem na druhou stranu mého krku a obličej se mu změnil. Byl přesně takový, jaký jsem viděla už dřív. Ale tentokrát jsem se nebála. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a nejprve jemně přejel tesáky po obnažené kůži mého krku. Zavřela jsem oči. Ucítila jsem jemné píchnutí, jak jeho zuby zajely pod moji kůži. Vytekla ven nějaká krev, netuším kolik, ale Klaus ji hned slízl. Nereagoval stejným stylem jako upírka předevčírem, což bylo dobře znamení. Hlavu opět narovnal a obličej se mu vrátil do normálu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Můžu tě ovlivnit," sdělil mi. „Ale napřed chci, aby ses vyléčila." Nakousl si zápěstí a postrčil ho přede mne. Neměla jsem už důvod, abych tou odporovala, takže jsem sklonila hlavu a napila se trochu jeho krve. Olízla jsem si pak rty a podívala jsem se mu do očí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře... ale já taky něco chci. Potřebuju, abys ovlivnil i mého šéfa, proč jsem dneska ráno a včera nebyla v práci," požádala jsem ho./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Přikývl. „Ještě další přání?" zeptal se mě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano. Ještě jednu věc chci udělat." S těmi slovy jsem se k němu naklonila a přitiskla svoje rty na jeho. Zároveň jsem se na jeho tělo přitiskla tělem, levou rukou jsem si pro něco vytáhla z kapsy a pravou jsem mu zajela do vlasů. Po nějaké chvíli jsem se přesunula se svými rty k jeho uchu, do kterého jsem mu zašeptala: „A ještě něco chci udělat." Následně jsem se mírně rozmáchla a zapíchla jsem mu injekci ze strany do krku. Dalším zmáčknutím jsem mu stříkla její obsah do žil./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nečekal to ode mě, tím jsem si byla jistá. A tak hned nato omdlel. Znamenalo to, že veškerá jeho váha padla na moje rameno. Naštěstí hned za mnou byl stůl, o který jsem se opřela, abych pod tou váhou nespadla. Nejsem zrovna extra silná. Ještě že byla taky poblíž jeho židle, na kterou jsem ho pracně posadila. Dopřála jsem si několik vteřin oddechu, než jsem začala jednat. Měla jsem jen chvíli, než se probere. Netušila jsem, jak dlouho to bude trvat. Po bytě jsem začala hledat nějaká pouta, provaz, řetězy či něco takového. Ale nikde nic. Musela jsem teda improvizovat a našla jsem nějaká prostěradla, která se zdála být pevná. Ovázala jsem mu jimi pevně zápěstí a přivázala jsem ho k židli. To samé jsem udělala i s jeho nohama. Modlila jsem se, aby to bylo dostatečně pevné. Pak už mi zbývalo jen čekat. Byla to docela nuda, ale naštěstí to trvalo jenom asi deset minut./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A kdo je tu Šípková Růženka teď?" pozvedla jsem obočí, když se začal probírat./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jakmile mě zaostřil, tak se zamračil a začal mě probodávat pohledem. „Ty..." zavrčel./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Neplýtvej slovy. Teď budu mluvit já. Zahrajeme si trochu na pravdu," začala jsem a posadila jsem se na stůl. „Podle tebe nejsem šílená. Ale podle mě jsem šílená, neboť kdo jiný než šílenec by omámil Původního sporýšem a připoutal ho k židli? Ale pokud ti jde o ten tvůj test, tak tím bych prošla. Předtím jsem jenom zvažovala, jestli ho vážně musím zabít nožem. Ono by z toho bylo moc krve a takové udušení, utopení či uškrcení mi nezašpiní krví svetr. Takže bych tvůj test zvládla, kdybych chtěla. Jenže já jsem si vymyslela tenhle svůj vlastní způsob, jak dokázat svojí šílenost."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře, uznávám, že jsi šílená," probodl mě pohledem. „Ale zároveň jsi taky už teď mrtvá."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Trochu předbíháš," uklidnila jsem ho a seskočila jsem ze stolu. „Chápu, že teď na mě budeš trochu naštvaný. Proto mám pro tebe přichystáno něco, co ti zaručeně udělá radost. Něco podobného, čím tě posledních pár dnů dráždím." Mohla jsem vidět v jeho očích pochopení, když mu došlo, co tím naznačuju./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"S šibalským úsměvem jsem se k němu naklonila, ale ne proto, abych ho políbila. Zastavila jsem se obličejem asi pět centimetrů od jeho. Uvědomovala jsem si, že mu takhle poskytuju dobrý výhled do mého výstřihu. Ale on se mi díval do očí, i když možná se tam koukal periferním viděním. Hlavní ale byly moje ruce, kterými jsem mu přejel přes rozkrok. Vzpomněla jsem si na svoji masáž jeho rozkroku předevčírem. Dneska jsem měla v plánu zajít dál. Rukama jsem mu rozepnula poklopec a trochu jsem mu je stáhla i s boxerkami, abych se dostala k jeho chloubě. Poklekla jsem před něj a pozvedla jsem hlavu, abych viděla jeho výraz. Byl nedočkavým, proto jsem začala s tím, co jsem měla v úmyslu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Z reakcí jeho těla jsem brzo poznala, že tohle mu udělalo velkou radost. Nejprve jsem nijak nespěchala, spíš jsem podle jeho vzdechů zkoumala, co jak má rád. Navíc jsem vážně nikam nepospíchala, a tak jsem si dávala na čas. Nakonec ale jeho vyvrcholení dorazilo, kterému už jsem nezabránila. /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jakmile vše odeznělo a já jsem si otřela ústa, tak jsem se postavila, trochu jsem si stáhla sukni, která se mi povyhrnula, a podívala jsem se na Klause. Z jeho výrazu se nedalo nic vyčíst./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Asi je čas tě pustit," navrhla jsem. Byla jsem trochu nejistá, jak bude reagovat. Kdyby se tvářil jinak, tak by bylo snazší ho odhadnout./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Víš, říkala jsi, že si zahrajeme na pravdu. To by mohlo znamenat žádné lhaní. Takže..." Trhnul rukama a vzápětí je pozvedl volné do vzduchu. „Příště sežeň lepší provazy."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Překvapením jsem otevřela pusu. „Ty... ty ses celou dobu mohl sám odpoutat?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano. Ale proč bych to dělal, když jsem tě konečně dostal tam, kam jsem chtěl?" zeptal se mě. Tentokrát to byl on, kdo mě ten šibalský úsměv na rtech. Bylo mi jasné, co přesně tím myslel. Dostal mě na kolena. Následně vstal ze židle a zase si upravil kalhoty a boxerky. „Takže pokračujeme v naší pravdě."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Co dalšího jsi mi zatajil?" vyhrkla jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Neměla jsi poslední dobou nějaký zlý sen?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Otevřela jsem ústa a pak jsem je zase zavřela. Pak jsem je znovu otevřela a zase zavřela. Nakonec jsem je otevřela ještě jednou a tentokrát jsem i promluvila: „To jsi byl ty?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano," přikývl s úsměvem. Bavil se nad mojí reakcí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Naštvaně jsem ho bouchla do ramene. „To bylo od tebe pěkně hnusný. Víš, jak ten sen byl ošklivý? Taky ses mohl zmínit dřív, že upíři dovedou lézt do snů. Spala bych někde jinde. "/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zasmál se. „Víš, že bych tě nenechal. Ale vlastně ten sen byla pravá zkouška toho, jestli tě nechám zapomenout, nebo ne. Chtěl jsem ti ukázat, jaký jsem. A tvoje reakce potom... Čekal jsem, že odtamtud utečeš. Kolík mě překvapil, i když jsem o něm věděl. S touhle možností jsem počítal. Jen jsem doufal, že ho nepoužiješ, protože pak bych byl naštvaný pořádně a nezachránil by tě ani orální sex. "/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ehm, kdybych to udělala, nebyl bys náhodou mrtvý?" optala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsem Původní upír. Jdeme zabít jenom jednou zbraní, a tou je kůl z bílého dubu. Ten existuje jenom jeden na světě."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Začínám si říkat, že bychom měli přestat s těmi hrami. A především ty," podívala jsem se na něj upřeně. „Já tady pracně něco vymýšlím a nakonec zjistím, že to je k ničemu."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„K ničemu to není. Teď už ti věřím, že jsi šílená. Jenom jsem si musel chvíli počkat, abych si tím byl jistý. Celých posledních pár dnů jsem tušil, že máš něco v plánu. Věděl jsem, že až tak ochotně bys na mě nezapomněla. Ale mám ještě jednu otázku," jeho úsměv z tváře zmizel a místo něho ho vystřídal vážný. „Proč ses mě nepokusila zabít, když jsem ti ukázal, co bych udělal tvým přátelům, kdybys mě naštvala?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nejsou to moji přátelé, jenom známí," opravila jsem ho. Pak ale přišla ta těžší část otázky. „Nezabila jsem tě, protože..." Na pár vteřin jsem zavřela oči a hlavu jsem sklonila. Dívala jsem se pak do země a cítila jsem, jak mi rudnou tváře. „Protože jsem si uvědomila, že to nedokážu. Protože tě mám ráda."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ucítila jsem pod bradou jeho prst, pomocí kterého mi pozvedl hlavu. Podíval se mi do očí. Prstem mě pohladil po tváři. „Asi už vím, proč mě od začátku tak fascinuješ. Nějak jsem v duchu tušil, že jenom šílená by to se mnou vydržela."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Usmála jsem se. „Tak to máš štěstí, že jsi na mě v té uličce narazil."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To mám," přikývl. Na tváři se mu objevil letmý úsměv, než se ke mně naklonil a políbil mě. Rukama mě přitom objal kolem pasu a přitiskl si mě blíž. Cítila jsem, jak se jazykem dobýval dovnitř a zároveň jeho levá ruka sjela na můj zadek, který krátce stiskla, a pak ji umístil na moje pravé stehno. Mezitím jsem pootevřela ústa, aby mohl jazykem proniknout dovnitř a setkat se s mým. Rukama jsem mu zároveň zajela do vlasů. /spanspan style="font-size: 14px;"Nakonec zničehonic náš polibek přerušil a odtáhl se, ale jen na dva centimetry. „Ale je tu ještě jedno, co chci vyřídit."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Co?" zeptala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Svoji levačku, kterou měl stále umístěnou na mém stehně, přesunul na jeho vnitřní stranu a postupně s ní postupoval výš. „To, co jsi mi dělala před chvílí... to ti plánuju oplatit."/span/p 


	6. Jsem tvoje? Ano, jsem

p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"em17. 4. 2010/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"emJe to divný. Já asi vážně randím s upírem. Tedy, aspoň myslím. Jenom nevím, jak moc to brát jako vážné. Je to vražedný upír, který nemá problém se zabíjením lidí. Jak moc se můžu v tomhle spolehnout na věrnost? Máme vůbec vztah? Kde vlastně začíná?/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"emTohle je celé opravdu podivné. Mně je 24 let a on bude staletí starý. Hodně toho zažil, hodně lidí zabil a radši se ani nebudu ptát na jeho sexuální zkušenosti. Jsem si stoprocentně jistá, že některá z nich musela být v posteli lepší než já. Bojím se ale toho, že by takové mohly být všechny z těch, které měl. Moje obava je jednoduchá. Může za to moje nulová sexuální zkušenost. Je to divné v mém věku, že ano?/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale nejsem nějaká ufňukaná chudinka, která by z nějakého absurdního důvodu léta odříkala sex. Ne, já jsem spíš jenom tak hodně vybíravá. Už se mi několikrát stalo, že jsem s nějakým klukem málem vyspala. Měla jsem na to příležitosti. Dokonce jsem i párkrát s klukem skončila nahá, takže od toho prvního sexu nás dělily prakticky jenom centimetry. Jenže já jsem v tu chvíli prostě nechtěla. Nic jsem v tu chvílí necítila, žádné vzrušení, prostě nic. I když moje tělo ho rozhodně cítilo. Jenom ti kluci prostě nebyli ti praví. Může za to totiž můj zlozvyk. Pokaždé, když se mi někdo líbil, tak jsem ho nedokázala sbalit. Nakonec mě víceméně vždycky sbalil někdo, kdo se mi ve výsledku ani nelíbil. To jsem si zpravidla uvědomila právě až v té posteli./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jenže mám takový pocit, že s Klausem je to prostě jiné. Vím, že většina lidí na světě se ho bojí. Měla bych se ho bát, že jo? Dávalo by to smysl. Jenže já se ho nebojím. Nikdy jsem se ničeho nebála, takže se nebudu bát ani jeho. Navíc si začínám být docela jistá tím, že by mi neublížil. Naopak se mě spíš bude snažit udržet v bezpečí. Soudím tak podle toho, jak byl naštvaný, když mě tehdy napadla ta upírka. Urval by jí hlavu, kdybych ji nestihla zabít dřív./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Sakra, teď zním jako ta pitomá holka Bella ze Stmívání. Stupidní film, stupidní upíři a nic z toho nemá s realitou nic společného. Teď musím přemýšlet nad tím, jestli náhodou nejsem jako Bella. Obě jsme lidskými dívkami, které si až doteď žily skromně a normálním životem. Jenže mezi tím potřpytkovaným panákem a Klausem je jeden velký rozdíl. Edward celou dobu vykládal, jak je nebezpečný, může jí ublížit, že je zabiják a podobně. Jenže stejně skoro nikdy nikoho nezabil. Na druhou stranu Klaus, ten zabíjí lidi. Dělá to denně a nechává za sebou těla bez krve. Média ho označují za sériového vraha a snaží se mu vymyslet nějakou pěknou přezdívku. Nevím, co by řekla Bella Edwardovi, kdyby něco takového prováděl, ale vím, co na to říkám já Klausovi. Nic. Mně je to jedno. Mám ohledně toho jenom jedinou podmínku, aby nezabíjel lidi, které znám a se kterými často přicházím do styku. Nechci, aby mi hrozily nějaké výčitky svědomí. Ještě bych se kvůli tomu zatvářila provinile a budila bych podezření. Působilo by to moc problémů./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Tohle je asi hlavní zvláštností našeho vztahu. Jinak si opravdu připadám jako taková typická chudá holka, kterou její bohatý přítel rozmazluje. Znamená to spoustu luxusních večeří, na které si už moje chuťové buňky začínají zvykat a vychutnávat je, také návštěvy divadel, a několikrát jsem se dostala i do opery. Klaus má pro umění vkus, který musím ocenit, protože se nespokojí s obyčejným brakem. K mojí smůle se ale začínají blížit moje státnice, na které se musím učit, a proto mám poslední dobou méně času na podobné rozmazlování. Klaus nejednou nabídl, že mi ovlivní učitele, abych se tím nemusela trápit, jenže já jsem umanutá tím, že tuhle školu zvládnu dokončit z vlastního úsilí. To znamená učit se dnem i nocí na zkoušky, pokud tedy nejsem zrovna v práci./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Práce se mi v poslední době zdála víc únavnější, než obvykle. Nejspíš za to mohla ta vidina učení, která mě pak po práci čeká, namísto nějakého příjemného odpočinku u televize. Ne, musím si přestat připomínat to učení a myslet při práci na něco příjemnějšího. Proto jsem si představovala celou cestu z práce, kdy mi pršelo na hlavu, protože jsem neměla deštník nebo kapuci, jak si doma vlezu do horké sprchy. Pustím si na sebe horký proud vody, pod kterým budu stát dobrých deset minut, než se vůbec pohnu pro mýdlo. Víte, jak pak člověka naštve, když hned ve vchodu domu narazí na ceduli, že neteče voda? Měla jsem doslova chuť vraždit. V tu chvíli jsem zatoužila po tom být upír a prostě se do někoho zakousnout. Ale klid, svědomí, já vím, že nemůžu vraždit lidi. Neumím po sobě skrývat stopy, takže by mě stejně rychle chytili. Vraždění se tedy odkládá./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Namísto toho jsem se rozhodla pro něco jiného. Do svého bytu jsem vpadla jenom na skok. Prakticky jsem jenom popadla svůj batoh se skripty a poznámkami, abych se vzápětí otočila a zamířila pryč. I na tu kapuci nebo deštník jsem se vykašlala, protože jsem stejně už víc mokrá být nemohla. Nyní mě hnala kupředu představa horké vany. Vážně doufám, že v Klausově obydlí žádný výpadek vody mít nebudou. Sázela jsem na to, že tak luxusní apartmány si na bydlení svých hostů budou nechávat záležet. Nyní jsem se už alespoň nemusela obtěžovat s jejich nepříjemným vrátným. Podle Klausova rozkazu jsem do jeho apartmánu mohla chodit, kdykoliv se mi zachtělo. Jejich vrátného jsem se pouze optala, zda tam Klaus je či není, a dostalo se mi záporné odpovědi. To mi ale nevadilo, protože jsem měla jistotu, že jeho vana tam bude./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Vystoupala jsem výtahem nahoru do jeho apartmánu. Vzhledem k tomu, že už jsem ho znala, tak jsem se nijak nepozastavovala nad tím luxusem, který by mě jindy fascinoval. Namísto toho jsem pouze odložila svůj batoh s učením a zamířila jsem do koupelny. Sotva jsem do ní vpadla, tak jsem zamířila k obrovské bílé vaně, ze které jsem pustila horkou vodu. Zaradovala jsem se, když z kohoutku opravdu začala téct voda, brzy doprovázená obláčkem páry z toho, jak byla horká. Chvíli jsem pak ještě ladila správnou teplotu vody, než jsem nakonec zavřela odvod vody a nechala jsem vanu se napustit. Poté jsem se narovnala a poprvé jsem se podívala do zrcadla. Málem jsem se lekla té mokré slepice, která na mě z něho koukala. Divím se, že mě ten vrátný vůbec poznal a pustil dovnitř. Bůhví co si teď o Klausově vkusu musí myslet. Raději jsem to ale neřešila a prostě a jednoduše jsem ze sebe všechno mokré oblečení shodila. Hned to byla úleva, když mě nestudilo nic mokrého./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ohlédla jsem se k vaně. Už tam bylo zhruba deset centimetrů vody. Chvíli mám ještě času, než do ní budu schopná vlézt a pořádně se zahřát. Otočila jsem se proto znovu k umyvadlu, pustila jsem si trochu teplé vody do dlaní a opláchla jsem si s ní obličej. Rukama jsem pak smyla poslední zbytky řasenky a očních linek. Aspoň už jsem rozeznat od pandy. Před tím, než jsem ještě vlezla do vany, tak jsem vytáhla svůj mobil a pustila jsem si na něm nějaké písničky. Ke koupeli je potřeba nějaký příjemný hudební doprovod, o který se momentálně postaral můj playlist v mobilu. Poté už jsem vlezla do vany napuštěné příjemně teplou vodou, která už hraničila s teplou. Ale mně to bylo jedno, chtěla jsem se hlavně zahřát. Ještě jsem využila jeho sprchový gel, abych s ním nahradila pěnu do koupele. Tohle je poprvé za dlouhou dobu, kdy mám příležitost se vykoupat ve vaně, tak ať je to se vším všudy. Byl to báječný pocit, položit se do horké vody a na chvíli nemuset na nic myslet. Hned poté, jak si moje tělo přivyklo na teplotu vodu, jsem se do ní ponořila i s hlavou a namočila si vlasy. Zhruba na půl minuty jsem i pod vodou zadržela dech, než jsem vytáhla hlavu nad hladinu, abych si namydlila vlasy šamponem. Zase jsem musela použít pánský. Měla bych si sem natahat svoje kosmetické potřeby. Třeba teď bych tu ocenila nějakou žínku. Ale nevadí, prostě mu spotřebuji více sprchového gelu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nakonec jsem se po své očistě rozhodla ve vaně ještě chvíli zůstat. Voda byla ještě krásně horká a nechtělo se mi z ní ještě vylézat. Teď jsem tu navíc měla hromadu pěny a příjemnou hudbu, takže jsem si opřela hlavu o hranu vany. Teď by bylo rozumné vytáhnout si skripta a učit se, jenže jsem je nechala někde u pohovky, a cupitat se mi teď nahá a mokrá až tam se mi nechtělo. Namísto toho jsem zavřela oči a zaposlouchala se do hudby. Bylo to tak uvolňující./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Připadalo mi to jako pár vteřin, když jsem najednou pocítila dotek na své tváři. Ihned jsem otevřela oči a na okraji vany jsem spatřila sedícího Klause, jehož ruka mě hladila po tváři. Byla jsem překvapená z toho, jak se tady náhle zjevil./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jak dlouho tady sedíš?" zeptala jsem se ho místo pozdravu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Zhruba minutu. Ale spíš bych se měl ptát, jak dlouho mi ty spíš ve vaně," pousmál se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já usnula? Když ona ta voda je tak příjemně teplá a..." Zarazila jsem se. Teplo si představuji jinak. „Oprava. Byla příjemně teplá. Náhodou bys mi nepodal osušku?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pravačkou se natáhl ke zdi, kde vzal z držáku na ručník jednu sněhobílou osuškou, postavil se s ní a rozbalil ji. Plně jsem si uvědomovala, že momentálně tu ležím nahá, přičemž jsem si byla jistá tím, že přes pěnu toho moc vidět nemohl. Přesto jsem se beze studu postavila, a zatímco ze mě odkapávala voda, tak jsem se od něj nechala obejmout a zabalit zároveň do osušky. Naklonila jsem se přitom dopředu a ukradla jsem si jeden polibek. Naprosto jsem ignorovala fakt, že tohle bylo poprvé, co mě viděl zcela nahou. Ne že bychom se tedy doteď jenom drželi za ruku, protože trocha orálního sexu nikdy nikomu neuškodila, ale jinak jsme spolu nespali. Alespoň ne v tom smyslu, že bychom se nazí líbali, mazlili a následně v různých polohách naše těla spojovali. Oddalovala jsem tu chvíli, i když jsem si poslední dobou byla jistá, že tenhle moment se docela blíží. Hlavně mě bavilo ho tím dráždit. Bůh ví, s kolika ženami už spal, takhle aspoň budu mít záruku, že na mě jen tak nezapomene./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže čím co je důvodem tohohle překvapení v mojí vaně?" podíval se mi do očí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Byla mi zima, chtěla jsem horkou sprchu a v našem domě neteče voda. Tak jsem přešla sem na vyšší úroveň," pokrčila jsem rameny a objala jsem ho kolem krku. S touhle nově nabytou oporou jsem vystoupila z vany a došlápla jsem na teplou podlahu. Ani mě nepřekvapilo, že ji má vyhřívanou. „Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, nemáš v tom nefunkčním vodovodním potrubí prsty?" zeptala jsem se, zatímco jsem si upravovala ručník a ujistila jsem se, že mi nebude padat./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne, ale když teď vidím ten výsledek, tak začínám litovat, že mě to nenapadlo dřív," pousmál se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jako výsledek mě tady bude mít dneska přes noc." Kousla jsem se do rtu a pomalu jsem se naklonila k jeho uchu. „Ale stejně dneska nic nebude. Potřebuji se učit," zašeptala jsem mu do ucha a nakonec jsem ho políbila na tvář. S úsměvem jsem pak od něj odkráčela do jeho ložnice. Přesněji do jeho šatny, kde jsem si vypůjčila jedno jeho větší triko, které jsem hodlala využít na spaní. Chovala jsem se v jeho apartmánu jako doma. Osušku i svoje mokré oblečení jsem dala sušit a následně jsem obsadila gauč u krbu. Ocenila jsem při tom možnost zapnout oheň v krbu pouhým dálkovým ovládáním. V jiné situaci bych ocenila tu plazmovou obrazovku, jenže teď jsem tu byla kvůli učení. Potřebuji se učit a musím se na to učení soustředit. Proto jsem se snažila ignorovat Klausovu přítomnost. Zakazovala jsem si se po něm ohlédnout, kdykoliv jsem měla pocit, že mě pozoruje. Několikrát mi i myšlenky odběhly k tomu, co asi řeší takhle po večerech. Stihla jsem postřehnout, že měl pár telefonních hovorů, ale nerozuměla jsem tomu, o čem mluvili. Nakonec jsem jeho telefonáty přestala řešit a snažila jsem se znovu si zapamatovat různé fobie./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Přisedl si ke mně na gauč zhruba ve chvíli, kdy jsem měla chuť hodit všechny svoje skripta do krbu a nechat spálit. Trochu jsem se na gauči posunula, abych si mohla položit hlavu na jeho nohu a udělat si z ní polštář. „Řekni mi něco povzbudivého o tom, že tu zkoušku zvládnu. Momentálně mám pocit, že nic nezvládám."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Můžu ovlivnit tvoje učitele a zkoušky budeš mít zmáknuté," navrhl mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Což je přesně to, co nechci," odvětila jsem. „Až budu mít za sebou promoci, tak klidně ovlivni všechny americké státy, aby mě lidé volili za příští prezidentku, ale když už jsem tuhle školu začala jako člověk, tak ji i jako člověk bez podvádění dokončím."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže po promoci budeš chtít proměnit v upírku?" otázal se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Po promoci budu chtít především tebe. Budeš mě moct rozptylovat, jak jen budeš chtít. V posteli i mimo."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Na moment zahlédla záblesk v jeho očích. „Tak to se budu muset víc snažit, abych tu na tu promoci byl."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Mírně jsem zarazila a úsměv mi na chvíli z tváře vymizel. „Proč bys tady nebyl?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Za pár dní odjedu," vysvětlit mi. „Pamatuješ, jak jsem ti říkal, že moje vlkodlačí část je spoutaná kletbou? Existuje způsob, jak ji prolomit. Jenže ingredience na to se hrozně špatně shánějí a jedna z těch posledních se nedávno objevila."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A nemůžou přijet ty přísady sem?" optala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ta kletba se musí zlomit v místě, kde se jedna z těch ingrediencí narodila." Začínala jsem mít pocit, že jednou z těch přísad bude nějaký člověk. Možná bude muset pro prolomení té kletby zemřít. Ne že by mi na tom nějak záleželo. Prostě někde někdo umře./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Škoda. Jak dlouho to bude trvat?" vyptávala jsem se dál./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Kdy se vrátím, ti teď nemůžu ještě říct. Kletbu musím zlomit o úplňku, ale může se předtím spousta věcí zkomplikovat."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Myslíš, když se ten, kdo má při tom zemřít, nenechá klidně zabít?" pozvedla jsem obočí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ta holka je jenom člověk, sama nic nezmůže. Ale stýká se s upíry a kamarádí s čarodějkou, v tom by mohly být problémy," připustil se starostmi ve tváři. „Nebo aspoň jeden z problémů."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jaké jsou ty další?" pozvedla jsem obočí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Můj bratr se tam už stihl objevit," odpověděl mi s mírným zachmuřením./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ty máš rodinu?" zeptala jsem se trochu překvapeně. „Nikdy o nich nemluvíš."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Není moc o čem mluvit," připustil. „Matka je mrtvá. Sám jsem ji kdysi zabil. Sourozenci jsou skoro všichni zavření v rakvích, až na jednoho bratra, kterého jsem už desetiletí neviděl."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Začínám být trochu zmatená. Proč jsi ji zabil? Proč máš sourozence zavřené v rakvích? A proč se nevídáš s bratrem?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Věř mi, že historie naší rodiny je hrozné složitá. Rodiče pocházejí ze severu, z dnešního Norska. Ale po smrti svého nejstaršího dítěte se doslechli o Americe, zemi, jejíž obyvatelé byli silnější a rychlejší. Vlkodlaci. Tak se přestěhovali sem a pak jsem se narodil já a další moji tři sourozenci. Jednoho dne jsem se ale se svým nejmladším bratrem vyplížil pozorovat vlkodlaky při proměně, jenže ho zabili. Rodiče se pak rozhodli udělat nás silnější a matka vytvořila kouzlo, které z nás udělalo upíry. Nezdařilo se tak, jak čekala, a vznikla tak největší monstra. Hlavně se pak prozradila největší tajemství mojí matky. Mým otcem byl jeden z místních vlkodlaků."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ou," zamumlala jsem v mezipauze, než Klaus pokračoval ve svém vyprávění./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Mikael, kterého jsem do té doby pokládal za svého otce, pak vyvraždil celou vlkodlačí smečku a s nimi i mého biologického otce. Potom přinutil matku, aby na mě uvrhla tu kletbu. Poté jsem ji zabil a Mikael další tisíciletí strávil tím, že nás všechny pronásledoval po celém světě, dokud záhadně nezmizel před čtrnácti lety."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A ti sourozenci v rakvích?" zeptala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Je nás možné zabít jenom kůlem z bílého dubu, ale jedna ze speciálních dýk dokáže jeho účinky spolehlivě nasimulovat. Prakticky jsou mrtví až do doby, než z nich někdo tu dýku vytáhne. Jediný Elijah tomu osudu unikl a poslední desítky let se před ním skrývám. Stejně tak před Mikaelem, kdyby se znovu objevil." V jeho tváři jsem viděla zamračení. Příběh jeho rodiny byl dost složitý a zamotaný. Vzhledem k tomu, jak byli staří, se ani nedivím. Za to tisíciletí si toho museli všichni hodně prožít. Hodně starostí a hodně problémů. Rozhodla jsem se proto, že Klaus teď potřebuje menší rozptýlení./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Víš co? Pro dnešek končím s učením," prohlásila jsem. „Zbytek dneška strávíme spolu a nenecháme se ničím rušit." Vzápětí jsem se narovnala, odložila stranou veškerá skripta a poznámky, aby nám už nepřekážely, a následně jsem ho políbila./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Odpovědí mi byl další polibek a zároveň obmotaná ruka kolem mého pasu, kterou si mě k sobě blíž přitiskl. „Takhle brzo začnu pochybovat, jestli má cenu vůbec kvůli kletbě tě opouštět."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„V nejhorším mě můžeš vzít s sebou," usmála jsem se a pomalu jsem mu začínala rozepínat černou košili, kterou měl na sobě. „V přestávkách mezi učeními bych ti pomohla s těmi otravnými upíry a tou čarodějkou. Určitě bych je hravě všechny přeprala."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nad tou představou se ušklíbl. „To by se stalo, jedině že bych tě napřed přeměnil v upírku."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže si s nimi zajdu pokecat až někdy na podzim. Teda, pokud je do té doby necháš naživu," pokrčila jsem rameny a prstem jsem mu začala kroužit po odhalené hrudi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Možná bych ti mohl nechat toho nejslabšího z nich jako malý dárek," připustil./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Z toho bude asi ten nejšílenější dárek v historii," usmála jsem se nad tím./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Bude se k tobě hodit. Šílený dárek pro šílenou holku," poznamenal./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Být šílená má svoje výhody. Můžu mít šílené rozmary, jako stát se upírkou až po promoci, nebo se s tebou vyspat až po promoci. Anebo prostě, až se vrátíš z té svojí výpravy. Jiní lidi by využili dnešní noci, aby pak měli v čase odloučení na co vzpomínat. Ale my budeme originálnější. Budeme se mít na co těšit. A do té doby..." Ledabyle jsem přesunula svoje nohy přes jeho a o několik vteřin jsem už mu seděla obkročmo na klíně. Přitom mi bylo jedno, že to obrovské tričko, které bylo jediným kouskem oděvu, který mě zakrýval, se povyhrnulo o něco výš. Bez ostychu jsem ho znovu políbila./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pevně si mě k sobě přitiskl, že mi zbývalo jen málo místa na dýchání, které je pro vášnivé líbání vážně potřeba. Rukama jsem zatím přejížděla po jeho hrudi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Svýma rukama zatím pronikl pod to obrovské tričko, které jsem měla na sobě. Doteky jedné ruky jsem pocítila v oblasti stehen, zatímco druhá pod tričkem stoupala vzhůru k mým ňadrům. Jakmile se dotkl mojí bradavky, tak se mi z úst vydralo povzdechnutí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Kousni mě," vydechla jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jako by tahle dvě slova byla nějakým zaklínadlem. Svoje ruce stáhl z mých ňader i stehen. Vzal do dlaní můj obličej a mírně se odtáhl, aby se mi mohl podívat do očí. „Jsi si jistá, že to chceš?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano, jsem," odpověděla jsem mu. „Chci být jenom tvoje."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"V tu chvíli už se jeho obličej začal měnit. Sledovala jsem, jak se jeho oči podlily krví, bělma zčervenala a duhovka zčernala, stejně jako žilky kolem očí. Ale nejdůležitější byly stejně tesáky v jeho ústech. Hlavu jsem automaticky naklonila trochu na stranu. Rukou odhrnul moje vlasy stranou a pak už mu nic nebránilo. Zavřela jsem oči v momentě, kdy mi jednu ruku umístil ze strany na krk. Druhou rukou chytl tu moji./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pamatovala jsem si dobře tu bolest z kousnutí, ale tentokrát jsem na to byla připravená. Nakonec jsem namísto obvyklé palčivé bolesti, jakou jsem znala, cítila jenom něco jako větší štípnutí. Nebylo to tak hrozné, jak jsem čekala. Sice to pořád bolelo, ale dalo se to přežít. Zatímco ze mě pil, tak se mi na rtech objevil úsměv./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Tohle kousnutí se může jevit jako nějaký můj šílený nápad, anebo jako podivné postelové hrátky. Ale ve skutečnosti to byl symbol. Skrz kousnutí jsme se poznali, skrz kousnutí se teď na nějakou chvíli rozloučíme. Hlavní ale bylo, že jsem s tím přišla já. Dobrovolně jsem se mu vzdala. Teď jsem jeho./span/p 


	7. Jsem vražedkyně? Ano, jsem

p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"em27. 4. 2010/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3fd007f6d7c27829b0684ace7a9322d1"span style="font-size: 14px;"emTak, a jsem sama. Aspoň dočasně, než se Klaus vrátí. Jak dlouho mi bude trvat, než mi začne chybět?/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1d9b9d62b02aa6e4c791ba83ec070778"span style="font-size: 14px;"emAspoň mám od chvíle, kdy mě naposledy kousl, malinko jasněji v našem vztahu. Prostě spolu chodíme. Normální upírskolidský vztah. On si akorát odjel zabít nějakou holku, aby se stal hybridem, a já se zatím můžu v klidu učit na státnice. Grr, začínám ta blbá skripta nesnášet! Nejradši bych je hodila do ohně./em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="75ef02356c7ea96eddb5b3f1938788de"span style="font-size: 14px;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Už se těším, až budu mít státnice za sebou. Alespoň teď mám luxusní místo na učení. Klaus mi tu nechal svůj apartmán i s otevřeným účtem. Vím, že takhle můžu působit jako nějaká zlatokopka, která využívá a utrácí peníze svého přítele. Já se to tak ale snažím nevnímat, protože si jsem jistá, že Klausovi jsou peníze úplně ukradené. I kdyby je neměl, tak si prostě někoho ovlivní, aby získal, co chce./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a2d86303716018c718c50d9d1c3eb361"span style="font-size: 14px;"Kromě toho zlatokopka nejsem, protože pořád mám ještě svoji práci, která částečně slouží i jako moje rozptýlení od všeho učení. Kdybych nechodila do bistra obsluhovat, tak by moje myšlenky běhaly neustále kolem psychologie. Ani moje občasné psaní článků do časopisu by mi moc nepomohlo, protože u toho stále přicházím s psychologií do styku. Jedná se totiž často o psychologické rozbory určitých fiktivních postav do kulturní rubriky. Čtenářům se to prý líbí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1e7f498e265ee0431a90ad409378b443"span style="font-size: 14px;"Dostala jsem se k tomu prakticky náhodou. V té redakci pracovala jedna moje spolužačka ze střední, se kterou jsem měla většinu hodin stejných. Předloni tam začala pracovat. Poté jsme na sebe jednou náhodou narazily, když zrovna měla zrovna na starost kulturní rubriku. Měla v plánu tam dát nějaké recenze, ale náhle mě tehdy nad kávou napadly psychologické rozbory. Pak už stačilo jen málo a najednou jsem psala články do časopisů. Ale jsem jen externí pisálek a jen jsem si tímhle přivydělávala. Ironií je, že moje bývalá spolužačka tam už ani nepracuje. Dostala lepší nabídku a myslím, že teď bydlí v New Yorku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d0ddec8492298052a515a38b9bcbd0a5"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale z nějakého důvodu si mě dnes povolala moje šéfredaktorka. To je divné. Bude to podruhé v životě, kdy ji uvidím. Tehdy jsem se s ní setkala na začátku svého působení v redakci. Přišla jsem se svým ukázkovým článkem, ona si ho přečetla, udělaly jsme dohodu o práci, podepsaly jsme pár papírů a já jsem zase odešla. V následujícím čísle se pak objevil můj rozbor. Ty následující už jsem jí posílala pouze emailem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d96311711a8daab6b889d2ddcebb31cd"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale nyní sedím v redakci u recepce a čekám, než si na mě udělá čas. Při tom mi vrtá hlavou, proč jsem tady. Moje rozbory by měly být v pořádku. Dodávám je včas a můj styl psaní se snad nijak nezhoršil. Moje myšlenky se začaly ubírat negativním směrem. Začínala jsem uvažovat o tom, že mě třeba hodlá vyhodit kvůli škrtům v rozpočtu. Tuhle myšlenku jsem ale zavrhla jen několik vteřin poté, co mě napadla. Jak by mě mohla vyhodit, když tady prakticky ani nepracuji? Nemám žádný stálý plat, jsem externí pisálek a dostávám peníze vyloženě jen za to, co napíšu. Tak proč tady jen můžu být? Mohla by mi zkusit nabídnout stálý plat a stálé místo v redakci, ale zdálo se mi to nepravděpodobné. Nejsem žádná novinářka, to musela poznat. Náhle jsem si vzpomněla na Phoebe ze seriálu Charmed. Ta také studovala psychologii a nakonec skončila v redakci novin se svým poradenským sloupkem. Že by mi chtěla nabídnout něco podobného? To by nebylo ani tak špatné. Radit lidem bych možná dokázala. Tedy pokud by se to netýkalo toho, co dělat, když váš přítel vraždí nevinné lidi. Můj přístup a názor k tomu by si asi moc dobré ohlasy nezískal./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="87d2e97c192056ed5add675b1ba9d282"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Už za ní můžete jít," sdělil mi recepční. Byl to jakýsi postarší děda, který má asi blízko k důchodu. Přesto se na mě mile a povzbudivě usmál. Nevěděla jsem, jestli to brát jako dobré nebo špatné znamení. Přesto jsem se zvedla ze židle, přešla jsem celou redakci a zaklepala na dveře šéfredaktorky. Po tlumeném „Dále" jsem otevřela dveře a vešla dovnitř. Za stolem seděla žena v dobré padnoucím elegantním kostýmku, která jsem hádala něco málo přes třicet let./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="63939a2046df471e83b5a77780e2854a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobrý den," pozdravila jsem zdvořile. „Dostala jsem vaši zprávu, že se mnou chcete mluvit."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b8b5ebfdb8d92d34ef7a3b4b8ff99cdd"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano, to chci," přikývla. „Posaďte se." Poukázala rukou na židli naproti sobě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="45f713f224a10f96b3182de2e7bdc1bc"span style="font-size: 14px;"Posadila jsem se na ni a pohlédla jsem na ženu naproti mně. Dívala se na mě, ale nehleděla mi do tváře, neboť pohledem právě zkoumala můj krk. Až v tu chvíli jsem si uvědomila, že mi mírně sklouzl šátek a odhalil tak zranění na krku, které mi způsobil Klaus. On mě chtěl hned poté vyléčit, ale já jsem se rozhodla si to zranění nechat. Byla to taková jeho vizitka. Označení, že jsem jeho. Ale teď už nic neuvidí, protože jsem jeho podpis schovala znovu za šátkem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="813d012fe54c55a3114ed076e0b35929"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže o co jde?" zeptala jsem se raději dřív, než by se mě zeptala, co se mi stalo. Nechci tady vykládat svoji fiktivní historku o tom, jak jsem se zranila. Raději si poslechnu, proč jsem vlastně tady./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7a07945d2586e9b6b0555831272567df"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře, takže raději hned k věci," začala. „Cením si práce, kterou jsi udělala, a líbily se mi tvoje články. Ale naši spolupráci už budeme muset ukončit a tvoje články už nebudeme potřebovat. Je mi to líto."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="774e12b8be0fa75480072e51f2a6995f"span style="font-size: 14px;"Překvapeně jsem na ni zírala. „Cože? Proč? To už ty rozbory čtenáře nebaví?" Měla jsem za to, že byly dobré. Alespoň podle komentářů na internetu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="dbc0d9d539a4857e3cc5cfad046b1502"span style="font-size: 14px;"„O to ani tak nejde," zavrtěla hlavou. „Našel se někdo kvalifikovanější. Někdo se skutečně vystudovanou psychologií a žurnalistikou."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f23bec4d38180e5cd2f573c207a8a902"span style="font-size: 14px;"Kousla jsem se do rtu. „Takže ty rozbory, které vlastně byly můj nápad, teď bude psát někdo jiný?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7e95704287a341e327f8a06bf4dc7c65"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano. Bohužel, tak to chodí," pokrčila rameny./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="051cfcd979af2a1d857c945f79dd90eb"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Fajn," pokrčila jsem rameny. „Takže hezký zbytek života." Následně jsem se zvedla a odešla jsem odtamtud. Sice jsem mohla působit klidně, ale podle tónu mého hlasu asi poznala, že jsem naštvaná. Kdo by taky nebyl v mojí situaci? Prostě mě vypekla šéfová. Nemůžu si ani nijak stěžovat, protože na ty rozbory jsem prostě neměla smlouvu. Takže teď mám akorát chuť jí zakroutit krkem, ale nemůžu. Takže jenom rychle projdu redakcí, protože chci být už co nejdál odtud. Zastavím se až venku na ulici. Nasupeně pozoruji všechny okolo. Kdyby moje pohledy měly schopnost vraždit, byla bych teď obklopená krví./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a0a4fce197d28248c39f6df11d488c13"span style="font-size: 14px;"Náhle mi zazvoní v kapse mobil. Vytahuji ho z kapsy a s úlevou zjišťuji, že na displeji je jméno Klaus. Snad mě dokáže rozveselit./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="0c82e9ccd7fbc59fc0bf141cff225043"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Prosím, řekni mi, že už jsi na cestě zpátky do Chicaga, protože teď by se mi vážně hodila nějaké dobrá zpráva," vychrlím na něj místo pozdravu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="42578d5d6fcea7a3b6f1fb431d62fc6a"span style="font-size: 14px;"První dvě vteřiny je ticho, nejspíš překvapený tím, co jsem teď na něj vychrlila, ale pak se ozve z telefonu jeho hlas. „Bohužel, úplněk je až zítra."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2be12dcbfa50899450f8d477d2c396cf"span style="font-size: 14px;"„No jo vlastně," zamumlala jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="9e0057287c16ced95d1d533ba1588e20"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Co se stalo?" zeptal se hned./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="5cc07ebe19b42c9fb6f3187be2c12ae1"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Pamatuješ si na ty moje rozbory, co jsem psala do časopisu?" optala jsem se ho na oplátku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3a77483e1628e6b05624608d4d99f930"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Pamatuju," odpověděl mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b42e5a96231c0ba851658ab8b182cdfe"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak už je psát nebudu. Našel se někdo kvalifikovanější," prohodila jsem, přičemž poslední slovo jsem pronesla se značným odporem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c981611d4cbfa48ae922653f6fae296b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Máš ponětí kdo?" vyptával se dál./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="887d89479b183a13c8ada82187358054"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne, na to jsem se neptala. Jenom jsem odtamtud rychle vypadla dřív, než bych jí zakroutila krkem. Škoda, že tu nejsi. Dohodila bych ti ji k svačině."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f82876e4718456028427aad23ab37e5d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak ji zabij sama," navrhl mi. Nebyla jsem si ale jistá, jestli to myslí vážně. Vím, že on by neměl problém ji zabít. Ale zda ví, že bych to dokázala i já? Dokázala bych to vůbec? Nebyla jsem si jistá, protože jsem nikdy neměla možnost to otestovat. Ono nejde jen tak jít a někoho zabít. Hlavně ne v moderní době, kdy existují otisky prstů, všelijaké zkoumání krevních skvrn, zbytky DNA, a to ještě nezmiňuji bezpečnostní kamery, které jsou na každém kroku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b26d8eead0cd1e3cd88191dd74753fdf"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nejsem až tak zdatná v zakrývání stop, protože neumím ovlivňovat. Nejspíš bych byla hned první podezřelá." Nastala chvíle, kdy se z telefonu nic neozývalo. „Klausi?" zkusila jsem ho oslovit./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="cc3ab5a744a53ba62df31edc99c42cf7"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Víš co? Běž domů a tohle nech na mně."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="450f3bd4182916a105ce66c1ec2d2503"span style="font-size: 14px;"Překvapeně jsem pozvedla obočí, což on ale nemohl přes telefonní hovor poznat. Co chystá? Byla jsem zvědavá, ale rozhodla jsem se to nechat na něm. Pomalým krokem jsem se rozešla k zastávce metra. „Dobře. Tak jak se daří tobě?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2589b0fd0effd2fd245bde9fecf2d3fe"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Díky bohu, konečně jsem ve svém vlastním těle," odpověděl mi. Představila jsem si ho, jak někde ve Virginii právě tohle říká, a při tom se na jeho tváři objeví jeho typický úšklebek. Při té představě se mi zhouply koutky do úsměvu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2415b96fdcdbbf6fb07157a30f92c4e7"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže už nepředstíráš, že učíš na střední?" zeptala jsem se ho. „Mohl jsi toho využít a rozdat všem špatné známky."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="4b7c0bec61668c87db90b7dfff0d7c11"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Sakra, to mě nenapadlo. Kam se hrabu na tvoje ďábelské úmysly. Takhle mě napadlo jenom vyhrožovat jedné čarodějce, která na mě vyplýtvala tolik moci, až nakonec zemřela."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2713c59434495263280515d5319a6b0a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže hrozba zažehnána? Nic tě tam nemůže zabít?" Věděla jsem, že ho může zabít jenom kůl z bílého dubu, který je zničený, ale nikdy nevíte, jaká zbraň se ještě může objevit./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6ef1ab86ae4464f483a976090b1d5b24"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jsem v naprostém bezpečí," ujistil mě. „Musím být, protože zítra naštvu hodně nadpřirozených bytostí, až zabiju jednoho vlkodlaka, jednu upírku a jednu dvojnici."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2715d1332d384c7ffe5173008fabf7ba"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Aspoň máš tentokrát nějakou rozumnou dvojnici. Tahle by nemusela utéct," podotkla jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1f9330fb7f1c47f760bd17bf0bfaf641"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ví, že kdyby to udělala, tak zabiju všechny její blízké. Nechce opakovat chyby minulé," vysvětlil mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ae83a53ffa6d6dcc78e7633f73e13bf4"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Chytrá holka. Až ji budeš zabíjet, tak jí vyřiď, že ji pozdravuju," sdělila jsem mu. V tu chvíli jsem došla k zastávce metra, přičemž u schodů jsem se zastavila. „Za chvíli asi ztratím signál. Právě se vydávám do metra. Takže se zatím měj."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a6c2f6400a4c9e0cf7fd182592539bf5"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Večer ti ještě zavolám," sdělil mi, než zavěsil. Touhle poslední informací jsem byla trochu překvapená. Většinou si nevoláme tak často. Sice bychom mohli, ale problémy jsou spíš na Klausově straně. Pokaždé se musí ujistit, že nikde poblíž není žádný upír, který by mohl slyšet jeho hovor. Nechce, aby tam kdokoliv o mně něco věděl. Má strach, že by mě pak mohl někdo z nich najít a zkusit se pomstít. Začínám se divit, že mě na těch pár týdnů, kdy je pryč, nezavřel do nějaké vysoké věže bez vchodu. Ale navzdory jeho obavám jsem dokázala přežít ve městě, aniž by na mě někdo útočil. Možná to bylo právě tím, že tu nebyl on./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b26c373a79cf5542d4f060476dfa5247"span style="font-size: 14px;"Hlavně se mi ale podařilo dorazit dnešní večer do jeho apartmánu, aniž by se mi cestou něco stalo. Recepční dole mě zdvořile pozdravil a podržel mi dveře, když jsem vcházela. Ano, je to ten samý chlap, který mě sem původně nechtěl pustit. Lidé tak snadno změní svoje chování, jakmile pochopí, že jste pro někoho důležití. Pokud se tedy jedná o někoho s tučným kontem a schopností ovlivňovat./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="76df74b9b7cb0eb932ae8a0e632f1fca"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jakmile jsem přišla, odložila bundu a dosedla na gauč, tak jsem začala mít dilema. Přede mnou na stolku ležely dvě věci. Jednou z nich byla skripta, ze kterých bych se teď měla správně učit. Druhou věcí bylo dálkové ovládání od televize, kterou jsem ji mohla zapnout aneb prokrastinovat. Ale pro dnešek si asi chvíli odreagování zasloužím. Přeci jen, jak bych se mohla soustředit na učení, když bych si stejně neustále představovala, jak svoji bývalou šéfku mlátím těmi skripty po hlavě? Namísto toho jsem si raději pustila televizi a brzy jsem už jen napjatě sledovala, jestli hlavní postavy ten apokalyptický děj přežijí, nebo ne. Nepřežili. Když jsem si objednávala pizzu, tak byla naživu už jen polovina z nich. O jednu pizzu později, těsně před závěrečnými titulky, byl naživu jeden z nich. Přesně v tu chvíli mi zazvonil mobil./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f86aaf90d66138c818455ac15d428330"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Mám pro tebe malý dárek," ozval se Klausův hlas z telefonu, sotva jsem přijala hovor./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e7e6ea658783956a11223694bea09926"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Klausi?" oslovila jsem ho poněkud překvapeně. „Jaký dárek?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="361823c65932cd9b811a4a3754dbad4a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jsi u mě v apartmánu?" zeptal se mě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1e090e8e888e65c92c102b3a6255653c"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano. Proč?" marně jsem se z něj snažila dostat nějaké zjištění toho, o co se jedná./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f6e66cb35bb579156972a552e286399c"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak se teď vydej k výtahu."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f57cce1bada35e5e07fda933941f64f3"span style="font-size: 14px;"Poněkud zmatená a napjatá jsem se zvedla z gauče a zamířila k výtahu. Ten se o několik vteřin později sám otevřel a stáli v něm dvě osoby. Muž a žena, oběma kolem třiceti let. Žena byla bruneta, hubená a jen o něco málo vyšší než já. Muž měl na druhou stranu světlé vlasy a byl vyšší než my obě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="80edeaf17316cc8d091d8fe767be0427"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Zdravím," pozdravila jsem je a zmateně na ně koukala. Oni jenom kývli na pozdrav./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="821f3b6ee2aadffc6fda103d7927a33a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ti dva jsou můj dárek," ozvalo se mi do ucha, kde jsem stále držela mobil./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="da9e25f4a2e91acbc43fd1ad1c15a986"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ty mi dáváš dva lidi jako dárek? Co se stalo s bonboniérou a růžemi?" zeptala jsem se ho a odvrátila jsem pohled od těch dvou. Trochu mě znervózňovalo, jak se na mě dívali./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="59b355028256f5e608c8f4564a6b51ff"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nejsou lidé, jsou upíři a jsou ovlivnění, aby tě chránili, a budou tě poslouchat na slovo," vysvětlil mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="0145c3fc8d3cdf1c403165586d60bb1d"span style="font-size: 14px;"Na několik vteřin jsem oněměla. Nedivím se, že mi tu nechává takové ochránce, protože by mě mohl kdykoliv někdo přepadnout, a mohl by to být jenom obyčejný lidský násilník. Takhle se nemusím vůbec obávat chodit večer po městě. Navíc mě poslechnou na slovo. Můžu jim říct, aby ovlivnili, kohokoliv chci. Vlastně by na můj rozkaz kohokoliv zabili. „Takže jim stačí říct a oni zabijí moji bývalou šéfku?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="45106396a542953ddef3495ae9428b42"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Přesně tak," potvrdil mi moji domněnku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="04833c2542d7f62ec094d26ef052aeac"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Páni. To je to nejhezčí, co pro mě kdy kdo udělal." Z telefonu jsem mohla slyšet pobavený smích. „Víš co? Teď jsem definitivně rozhodnutá se s tebou vyspat, až se tu objevíš."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="19ef26ec33ed6661fb92c77c951a1a5c"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ty upíry jsem ti měl sehnat, ještě než jsem odjel," podotkl./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="67665a374feca05725fb37d90bbf83e1"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To by ti ale asi stejně nepomohlo," namítla jsem. „Ale teď máš aspoň motivaci co nejrychleji se sem za mnou vrátit."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="9fa93ddfdb85d42fccacbb29aa76ac63"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jen co vyřídím rituál, tak se ti ozvu," sdělil mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6d1a547b6d3089563ec26100f2856291"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak hodně štěstí s tím rituálem a obětováním nějaké holky," popřála jsem mu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="81ae925e8ad3984210b86933ee7bcad2"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A tobě hodně štěstí s pomstou," popřál pro změnu on mně, než hovor ukončil./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="571881dfcf277b6b473be458b91042be"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jakmile to udělal, tak jsem se podívala na ty dva upíry. Byli tady, očekávající moje rozkazy. Pro začátek jsem je poslala, aby si tady zařídili taky jeden apartmán. Aspoň budou moct být poblíž, na doslech, a já zároveň budu mít své schopnosti. Mezitím jsem mohla promyslet svoji pomstu. Jasně, mohla jsem je klidně poslat, aby prostě ovlivnili tu protivnou ženskou v kanceláři, abych získala zpátky svoji rubriku, ale to by nebylo ono. Nudný a prostý dosažení cíle. Já si to chtěla víc užít. Hlavně jsem chtěla vidět strach v jejích očích, až zjistí, co všechno můžu udělat. V tomhle jsem chtěla být trochu dramatičtější./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="9f1654292dfa30daa2fc4c2eaf426cfa"span style="font-size: 14px;"Proto jsem poslala následující den Stana, jak se jmenoval ten můj upír, aby zjistil jméno a adresu toho člověka, který mě měl nahradit. Ukázalo se, že se jedná o neteř šéfredaktorky, která cestovala po světě a nedávno se vrátila zpátky do států. Následně jí hodná tetička zařídila moji práci. Typická protekce. Ale aspoň bude moje pomsta zábavnější. Celý večer v bistru jsem byla netrpělivá. Nemohla jsem se dočkat, až to skončí a já se vydám do redakce. Můj plán se mezitím rozbíhal. Poslala jsem zatím Eve, jak se jmenovala pro změnu upírka, aby sehnala a unesla tu náhradnici./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d8f24ffcaaa48c984610d5c0b39bcdd5"span style="font-size: 14px;"Nakonec jsem se dočkala. Společně se Stanem jsem se vydala do redakce. Eve už tam poblíž stejně byla. Stan mě navedl do jedné postranní uličky, odkud nejspíš slyšel Eve. Tam jsem ji také našla, společně s pořádně vyděšenou holkou. Zrzka, v mém věku, ale postavu měla lepší než já./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="5dc737bd188cb663e64eff449e11dcf6"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže tys mě měla nahradit?" promluvila jsem na ni./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="855f393d53ea1f76c929f23962e32b41"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jen pevně sevřela rty. Tázavě jsem se podívala na Eve./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="5279b49c258cc1aa92645d61be9ba96f"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Moc fňukala, tak jsem ji ovlivnila, aby nemohla mluvit," vysvětlila mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d95b8b8aa3e0a4cd28760b0cbae1cc8b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobré rozhodnutí. Necháme to tak," rozhodla jsem a otočila jsem se na Stana. „Postarej se o kamery, recepčního a podobné detaily." Pohlédla jsem znovu na Eve. „Ty se postaráš o tuhle mojí chabou náhražku... Hazel. Jo, tak se jmenuje. Doufám, že ta šéfka je ještě v redakci."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e94c388c801e7b0774fb1a5bf8094619"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ano, ještě nevyšla. A před chvíli měla nějaký telefonát," ujistila mě Eve./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="466402fe77a4869483bceb784fd8eb5d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře. Takže jdeme."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="dc5e67a717522257955248b446d9a56f"span style="font-size: 14px;"Šla jsem vpředu. Za sebou jsem slyšela kroky Eve a Hazel. Výhodou ovlivnění bylo, že nemusela být ani spoutaná, takže šla poslušně s námi. Stan se od nás brzy odpojil. My jsme zatím vyjeli výtahem nahoru do pátého patra a vstoupili do potemnělé redakce. Skoro nikde se nesvítilo, jenom v kanceláři vzadu. Otočila jsem se na Eve. „Počkej, než tě zavolám. Pak přijďte." Vydala jsem se k osvícené kanceláři. Dveře byly otevřené, takže jsem se v nich jen zastavila a zaklepala na rám dveří. „Dobrý večer. Doufám, že neruším."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="34293db937dadd8cbe6272532ac0d67c"span style="font-size: 14px;"Šéfredaktorka zvedla zrak od notebooku a pohlédla na mě. „Dobrý... Vlastně je dost pozdě a já se za chvíli chystám odejít. Takže cokoliv chcete probrat, tak si můžeme sjednat schůzku na zítra."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ee784620ce0d0121717d229650d0147b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Vlastně nemůžeme. Tak nějak potřebuju pro naše setkání, aby u toho nebylo moc lidí, Chloe," pronesla jsem a zcela úmyslně jsem ji při tom oslovila jejím křestním jménem. Bylo na ní vidět, že se jí nelíbí, když ji takhle oslovuji. Klidně jsem pak vešla do její kanceláře a posadila jsem se naproti ní. „Proč jste mi neřekla, že ta holka, která mě má nahradit, je vaše neteř?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="5014ef5dfeeee039a43084c6769eec8c"span style="font-size: 14px;"Povzdechla si. „Omlouvám se. Máte právo na mě být naštvaná. Ale neměly jsme spolu žádnou smlouvu, kterou bych porušila, takže tahle záležitost je uzavřená a já k tomu nemám co víc říct."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="7d5a3397344e3fbf5a84f452dbfaf370"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Uzavřená ještě není. Ale ráda bych to dnešní večer ukončila. Eve, pojď sem," zvolala jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="39e9d59817398953698a9cc180a27f7e"span style="font-size: 14px;"O několik vteřin později se ve dveřích objevila Eve a před sebou postrkávala Hazel. Ta se nejprve vyděšeně podívala na mě a potom očima žadonícími o pomoc na svoji tetu. Ta ihned vstala ze židle a pohlédla na mě. „Co to má znamenat?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="00654494055c6362d5a55d523563ba98"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Svoji neteř určitě znáte. Ráda bych vám ale představila, Eve. Je upírka a momentálně má hroznou chuť na Hazelinu krev. Škoda, že jste ji do toho zatáhla. Kdybyste jí nedala moje místo, tak by to přežila. Ale smůla. Takže Eve, dobrou chuť."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="834d95ce915cccdb7044aac68a8c7ee4"span style="font-size: 14px;"Koutkem oka jsem pohlédla na Eve, jejíž obličej se změnil na upírský a vzápětí se sklonila ke krku Hazel. Pohledem jsem pak přejela na svoji bývalou šéfku. Čekala jsem vyděšený výraz, nebo nás mohla prosit, ať ušetříme život její neteře. Jenže to se nedělo. Vlastně mi připomínala trochu šelmu čekající na svou kořist. V jednu chvíli napjala všechny svaly a vzápětí tam nebyla./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="926f7d03dded1888becb65ebff1d56c3"span style="font-size: 14px;"Náhle bylo slyšet hlasité křupnutí od místa, kde stála Eve a Hazel. Podívala jsem se tam a spatřila jsem tělo Eve padající k zemi. Za ní stála Chloe, která se tam objevila až příliš rychlá./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="0583a9c086c110f1154c625371a594b7"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Sakra," zaklela jsem, když jsem si uvědomila, že je upírka. Naštěstí její starostí nyní bylo, aby se postarala o svoji neteř. Ta se totiž začala hroutit k zemi, takže ji zachytila a nabídla jí svoji krev. Získala jsem tím čas. Kde je Stan, když ho potřebuju? Musím získat čas. „Upíři by měli začít nosit nějaké poznávací znamení."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ff21a078f6a4668b557fa2309ef3d044"span style="font-size: 14px;"Tímhle jsem na sebe spolehlivě přilákala její pozornost, protože ke mně otočila hlavu. „Naštěstí pro mě nenosíme. Takže ty jsi chtěla zabít moji neteř?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="64360aaad5e5acb8fc8bd64232efd915"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Že to byl jenom vtip, by mi teď asi neprošlo, co?" zkusila jsem a couvla o pár kroků dozadu. Ne že by mi nějak pomohly, protože se pomalým krokem vydala ke mně./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="57498bf134e932eb33b51fc26638728f"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne, to neprošlo," potvrdila mi moji domněnku. „Ale teď aspoň víš, co se stane tobě."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e5f0f0ff7afdbb255c825975ef69bb31"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nemyslím si, že to je dobrý nápad. Podepsala by sis tak rozsudek smrti," namítla jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="9fd3fb8573a30b99f951b98c6bce4fd0"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tvoje kamarádka upírka mi těžko nějak ublíží, když ji hodlám zabít hned po tobě," oponovala./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="dadf690bc69e0f2bba807608b3d20153"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Problém je v tom, že já nemluvila o ní. Znáš Původní upíry?" zeptala jsem se jí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="af0129895c7482a23044d11be910fadd"span style="font-size: 14px;"Byla už jen asi necelé dva kroky ode mě, když se zarazila. „Co ty víš o Původních upírech?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="10ad0b789ce5abbbd45075485d95bf88"span style="font-size: 14px;"„S jedním z nich chodím. S Klausem. Dovedeš si představit, co by udělal, kdybys mi nějak ublížila?" zeptala jsem se jí. Neodpověděla na to, ale její výraz vypovídal, že si to dostatečně uvědomuje. Ale pak už ani neměla čas říct něco dalšího, protože se ozvalo známé křupnutí a ona svým pádem k zemi mi odhalila pohled na Stana, který stál za ní. „Co ti tak dlouho trvalo, Stane?" zeptala jsem se ho. Pokrčil rameny. „Dobře, tak zajdi sehnat nějaké provazy se sporýšem, řetězy nebo něco takového, co ji udrží."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6d3724524851973f16f392c38e2f15c1"span style="font-size: 14px;"O nějakou chvíli byla šéfredaktorka a upírka Chloe přivázána k židli sporýšovými provazy. V koutku rohu stála Hazel, vyděšeně pozorovala okolí, neschopná promluvit, a nemohla se ani pokoušet o útěk. Bylo to pár minut, co se probrala Eve. Musela jsem jí zakázat, aby Chloe hned na místě nezabila. Nedlouho poté se probrala i Chloe./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="5bec963f3dea9abec17b64a9e30b95f7"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Budíček, Chloe. Konečně ses probrala," utrousila jsem poznámku. „Takže karta se obrátila."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="9299e9a02a5fdeab4a409e0a36bf45c6"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Za tohle shniješ v pekle," zavrčela a snažila se vzdorovat provazům. Jenže její následující bolestný výraz ve tváři naznačil, že sporýš funguje dobře./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b4fa5da50ab2cb8a79ae0da07002b958"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jo, jasně. Ale než se tam dostanu, tak tady Eve je na tebe trochu naštvaná za ten zlomený vaz a já jí neodepřu pomstu." Pohlédla jsem na Eve. „Nezapomeň, že ji nemáš zabíjet."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6e9c13301d49d43b2c39aa1b1835a6be"span style="font-size: 14px;"Eve kývla a následně sebrala ze stolu dlouhé nůžky. Několik vteřin přemýšlela, co s nimi provede, než jí je nakonec zabodla ze strany do krku. Ozvalo se bolestné syknutí. Eve ale vypadala, že jí to nestačilo, takže s nimi v ráně ještě zakroužila a ránu prohloubila. Pravděpodobně by si tu s ní takhle ještě nějakou chvíli hrála, ale já jsem byla netrpělivá./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="bb00870f48269b36c2f2c9f1ffdf56f8"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře, to stačí," zarazila jsem ji a Eve s nelibostí ustoupila. „Teď jsem na řadě já. Kde jsme to předtím skončili? Jo, už vím. U zabíjení Hazel."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6a4089612b691ae205f506e75275ef99"span style="font-size: 14px;"Výraz mojí šéfové se náhle změnil. Evidentně zapomněla na všechnu bolest způsobenou nůžkami trčícími jí ze strany v krku. „Prosím. Nech ji být. Za nic nemůže." Kvůli těm nůžkám trochu huhlala, asi jí nůžky trochu zasáhly hlasivky./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="9c4732326012c0a8814dffce61b20185"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Smůla," pokrčila jsem rameny a kývla hlavou na Stana. Ten popadl za rameno Hazel a přistrčil ji dopředu přímo před Chloe. Natáhla jsem ruku a Stan mi podal do ruky velkým nůž, který před chvílí přinesl z kuchyně./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f024c64744a299be531701e95d83f754"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Prosím!" křikla Chloe, ale já jsem ignorovala. Uchopila jsem Hazel zezadu za vlasy a trochu jí zvrátila hlavu dozadu. Napjal se jí tak zahojený krk a přímo se nabídl k tomu, aby se do něj nějaký upír zakousl. Jenže já ještě nejsem upírka, takže jsem jí jenom rychlým pohybem podřízla hrdlo. Ozval se nepříjemný zvuk, jak krev částečně vystříkla a částečně vytekla z jejího hrdla. O chvíli později i její tělo spadlo na zem. Konečně jsem mohla spatřit výraz Chloe. Se slzami v očích se dívala na tělo Hazel na zemi, zatímco byla potřísněná její krví./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e8c103f399400441a3836e66f5991f5b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tady vidíš, že brát někomu články se nevyplácí," pronesla jsem a mírně jsem se při tom pousmála. Dostalo se mi za to od ní nenávistného výrazu, který jsem ale ignorovala. „Teď co s tebou? Původně jsem ti chtěla jenom zabít neteř a nechat tě naživu, aby sis to pamatovala, ale nemohla o tom nikomu říct. Jenže když jsi upír, tak budeš muset umřít. Myslím, že toho se ráda zhostí Eve." Pohlédla jsem na Eve, která se jen usmála a vykročila kupředu. „A až s ní skončíš, tak ještě něco proveď s tělem Hazel. Dala jí předtím svoji krev a my nechceme, aby se tu procházela jako upírka. Takže jí nějak roztrhej tělo a tak."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="cd62468ad68207f8af5795b81d106c25"span style="font-size: 14px;"Následně už jsem se k Chloe obrátila zády, protože mě přestala zajímat. Vydala jsem se pryč z redakce doprovázená Stanem. Cestou jsem pohlédla z okna na úplněk na měsíci a pomyslela jsem na Klause. Ten se mezitím v Mystic Falls už proháněl v podobě vlka. Ono ve chvíli, kdy já jsem poprvé v životě brala nevinný život, Klaus se zbavil svého prokletí. V našich životech se děly důležité okamžiky, a aniž bychom si to uvědomovali, tak ve stejný čas. Klaus na svůj okamžik čekal tisíc let a já jsem si ani neuvědomovala, jak moc byl tenhle okamžik pro mě zlomový. Ztvrdila jsem tak, že nejsem žádná naivní a obyčejná holka, jak jsem si myslela dřív. I když jsem vždycky tušila, že bych neměla problém někoho zabít, jenom měla problémy s tím, aby mě pak nechytli policajti. To jsem nyní měla pojištěné díky Klausovi. Nebýt jeho, tak bych nejspíš neměla příležitost uvědomit si, jaká doopravdy jsem. /span/p 


	8. Jsem připravená na tvůj návrat? Ano, jse

p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Další den jsem se těšila, že povím Klausovi noční události. Mělo to být i pro něj částečně překvapení, protože v původním plánu jsem měla prostě upírům říct, ať ji zajdou zabít. Jenže já jsem chtěla trochu akce, takže jsem si ten plán uzpůsobila, abych mohla zabíjet i já. Vystavila jsem se tím riziku, ale naštěstí jsem to zvládla. Takže snad se Klaus moc nenaštve./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Sama jsem mu nikdy nevolala z bezpečnostních důvodů. Mohl kolem sebe mít upíry s nadpřirozeným sluchem, který by mohli slyšet můj hlas, a obyčejné esemeskování jsem odmítala. Takže pokud jsem s ním chtěla mluvit, musela jsem si počkat, až mi zavolá sám. Problém je, že mi další den nezavolal. Ani ten další./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Začínala jsem se strachovat. Co když se ten rituál nepovedl? Co když ho zabili? Vzhledem k tomu, jak mě držel v tajnosti, bych se to nikdy nedozvěděla. Ledaže bych se někdy vypravila do Virginie. Úplně vidím, jak se tam objeví nějaká neznámá holka jako já a bude hledat nějaké upíry, aby se jich zeptala, jestli náhodou nezabili jejího přítele./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jako spása pro moji ustaranou hlavu se jednoho dne rozvibroval mobil v mojí kapse. Byla jsem zrovna v práci, jednou rukou nalévala kávu do hrnku a vzápětí jsem druhou rukou vytahovala mobil z kapsy, abych spatřila jméno Klause na displeji. S rozzářeným obličejem jsem pohlédla na Anne. „Vezmeš to na chvíli za mě? Potřebuju vyřídit jeden hovor."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jaký hovor?" zeptala se mě. Nejspíš můj náhle rozzářený obličej a úsměv dokázal vyvolat podezření./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Prostě hovor," pokrčila jsem rameny. Na její reakci už jsem nečekala. Zavřela jsem se ve skladu a přijala hovor./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Doufám, že máš připravenou pořádnou výmluvu, proč ses neozval už před několika dny," spustila jsem hned do telefonu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Budeš počítat jako výmluvu, že jsem tři dny pobíhal po lesích v podobě vlka?" ozval se Klausův hlas z telefonu. Byla taková úleva slyšet jeho hlas. Je v pořádku. Nemusím se strachovat./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Vzhledem k tomu, že to znamená, že se ti povedlo zlomit tu kletbu a jsi hybrid, ti to asi odpustím. Teď mi jenom řekni, kdy se vrátíš do Chicaga?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Docela mě zarazilo, že jsem nedostala okamžitou odpověď. Očekávala jsem, že mi řekne za pár dnů, nebo něco takového, jenže místo toho byla chvíle ticho. „Zatím nevím. Věci se zkomplikovaly," promluvil nakonec./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jak zkomplikovaly?" zeptala jsem se s obavami v hlase./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hodlám se vydat najít vlkodlaky a vytvořit další hybridy, jako jsem já," vysvětlil mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zarazila jsem se. „A to jsi předtím neplánoval?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Vlastně plánoval," odpověděl./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ale zapomněl ses o tom zmínit." Protočila jsem oči. „Jak dlouho to bude trvat?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nejsem si jistý. Možná pár měsíců," sdělil mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A nemůžu jít s tebou?" navrhla jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hodlám se vydat mučit lidi, abych z nich dostal informaci, kde najít vlkodlaky. Se mnou bude cestovat upír, který byl zamilovaný do té dvojnice, kterou jsem před pár dny zabil. Takže dokud jsi člověk, který jde zabít tolika způsoby, tak tě sebou nechci."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To zní hnusně, když to takhle řekneš," ohradila jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak to prostě je, zlato. Nechci, aby ti někdo ublížil," ujišťoval mě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já vím. Prostě si budu muset ještě počkat. A ty asi prošvihneš moji /spanspan style="font-size: 14px;"promoci. Ale jestli se tu víc jak půl roku neukážeš, tak trochu začnu pochybovat, jestli ses na mě nevykašlal."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Přísahám, že takhle dlouho to trvat nebude, lásko," podotkl./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak já ti slíbím, že na tebe budu čekat maximálně půl roku. Tak si raději pospěš."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"em31. srpna 2010/em/spanbr /span style="font-size: 14px;"emUž jsou to čtyři měsíce a Klaus se ještě neobjevil. Nebýt těch občasných zpráv a telefonátu, tak bych pochybovala, jestli je v pořádku. Ale pořád má ještě dva měsíce, které jsem mu slíbila, že počkám. Akorát jsem nějak přitom nedomyslela, co udělám pak. Odjedu? Najdu si někoho jiného?/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Alespoň, že se Klaus dokázal připomenout, i když tu nebyl. Například v den mojí promoce jsem obdržela hromadu květin. Občas obdržím nečekaně různé dárky. Jindy to ale bývají třeba jen nové šaty nebo šperky. I když to zní jako hrozné klišé, tak já bych to všechno klidně vyměnila za jednu hodinu s Klausem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Chápu, proč mě nemůže vzít s sebou. Je to pro mě příliš nebezpečné a on má spoustu nepřátel. Ale docela už mě to začíná štvát. Takhle to bude navěky? Prostě budu jeho malé tajemství. Někde mě bude mít schovanou, občas za mnou přijede, ale jinak budu mimo jeho život. To mě otravuje. Chci, aby mě bral s sebou. Klidně bych se i stala upírem, abych byla méně zranitelnější. Vlastně bych se klidně mohla stát upírem a ani ho k tomu nepotřebuju. Nechal mi tu dva upíry, stačí jednomu z nich říct, aby mě přeměnil. Pak by bylo o něco těžší mě zabít. Mohla bych se rozjet za Klausem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale tuhle variantu jsem se rozhodla zatím neprovést. Klaus má pořád dva měsíce. Pokud se do té doby neobjeví a nikdo ho nezabije, tak se pak za ním můžu vypravit jako mladá upírka. Jenom si nejsem jistá, co by mi pak na to řekl, kdybych se najednou u něj objevila jako upírka. Nemyslím si, že by měl něco proti tomu, že už nejsem člověk. Sám mi dřív nabízel, že mě promění, ale já jsem to chtěla nechat až po promoci. Ale i když budu upírka, tak pořád nebudu tak nesmrtelná jako on. Takže pro mě bude pořád existovat nějaké riziko, když budu v jeho blízkosti./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Anebo co kdybych se stala upírkou, zůstala tady a nic mu o tom neřekla? Je to zajímavá představa. Klaus se za mnou vrátí, bude si myslet, že jsem člověk, budeme se spolu bavit a najednou nahodím svůj upíří obličej. Ale kdybych byla upírkou, tak bych nejspíš sekla s prací servírky. Nějak už mě po těch letech přestalo bavit dělat kafe a rozlévat ho zákazníkům. Jako teď./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zavibroval mi krátce v kapse mobil. Podívala jsem se na displej. Klausovo jméno, ale nevolal mi, byla to jen nějaká esemeska. Jedním pohybem prstu jsem odemkla displej a dalším kliknutím jsem ji zobrazila./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"emPředstírej, že se neznáme./em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Překvapeně jsem pozvedla obočí. Co to má sakra znamenat? Proč mám dělat, že se neznáme? Před kým? Jak?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hele, nesedí v boxu u okna tvůj přítel?" oslovila mě Maggie./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zvedla jsem hlavu od mobilu a podívala jsem se k oknu. Seděli tam tři lidé. I když možná nebyli lidé. Minimálně o jednom z nich jsem věděla, že je hybrid./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Když jsem spatřila Klause, tak jsem se zarazila. Vypadal přesně, jak jsem si ho pamatovala. Vůbec si za ty měsíce nezměnil. I se znovu záhadně objevil. Nic mi o tom nedal vědět a najednou tady sedí a dívá se přímo na mě. Zachytila jsem jeho pohled. Díval se mi přímo do očí. Usmála jsem se. Nejradši bych se za ním hned vydala a vrhla se mu kolem krku, ale zarážel mě jeho pohled. Jeho ústa nijak nenaznačovaly úsměv, ve tváři měl chladný výraz. Ale na oči říkaly něco jiného. Jeho oči ke mně byly stejně přívětivé jako vždy./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne, jen je mu podobný," utrousila jsem směrem k Maggie. Měla jsem na paměti jeho zprávu. Zvažovala jsem, že bych požádala Maggie, jestli by tenhle stůl nevzala namísto mě. Nakonec jsem se ale rozhodla jednat normálně a hrát svoji roli neznámé servírky. Takže jsem schovala mobil opět do kapsy a vydala jsem se k nim./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tady se lidé v dnešní době stravují?" zaslechla jsem ženský hlas od jejich stolu, když jsem šla k nim. Ani jsem jí nemusela vidět do tváře, abych podle jejího hlasu vytušila, jak nakrčila nos nad naším bistrem. „A jak dlouho musíme čekat na obsluhu?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já jsem tady," pronesla jsem, protože jsem akorát přišla k jejich stolu tak, aby mě mohla vidět. „A přeji vám dobrý den. Co si dáte?" Koutky úst jsem naznačila úsměv. Moje reflexy mi radily prostě se normálně na Klause usmívat jako normálně, ale tenhle pud jsem se snažila potlačit. Raději jsem se proto podívala na jeho spolusedící. Až teď jsem si je mohla lépe prohlédnout, protože od barového pultu jsem viděla dobře akorát na Klause. Ti dva seděli buď bokem, nebo zády./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Dívka, která si stěžovala na tohle místo, byla blondýna. Musela být zhruba stejného věku jako já nebo možná o pár let mladší. Trochu mi připomněla roztleskávačky z mojí bývalé střední. Byla vysoká, štíhlá, atraktivní a oblečená tak, že by ji klidně mohli dát do módního magazínu. Nebýt předstírání, že Klause neznám, tak bych mohla žárlit, že je v jeho blízkosti někdo takový./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale pokud budu mít štěstí, tak bude mít spíš něco s tím druhým mladíkem. Ten byl taktéž v podobném věku jako my. I když tedy možná je upír a ve skutečnosti mnohem starší než já. Ale byl docela pohledný, i když vypadal trochu jako frajírek. To bylo nejspíš jeho světle hnědými nagelovanými vlasy a svaly rýsujícími se pod černým tričkem. Prostě typický školní idol. Šoupnout ho na střední, tak ho hned začnou balit roztleskávačky./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dáme si třikrát kávu," odpověděl mi Klaus./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jakou kávu? V nabídce je cappucino, latte, espresso, frappe a potom ještě irská, alžírská a francouzská káva," vyjmenovala jsem jim nově nabízené kávy. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédla, jak se na mě Klaus podíval a mírně pozvedl levé obočí. „Tahle nabídka káv je teď novinka. Dřív jsme měli jenom obyčejnou překápavanou, ale nedávno šéf pořídil nový espresovač, takže jsme rozšířili nabídku. Takže můžu říct, že v okolí máme nejlepší kávu. Možná proto se u nás lidi stravují." Původně jsem se snažila jen nenápadně Klausovi osvětlit situaci s kávou a snažila se to zamaskovat reklamou, ale nakonec jsem si neodpustila poznámku nakonec směrem k té blondýnce. Mírně jsem se k ní přitom natočila a pozvedla koutky./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ale moje kousavá poznámka se jí asi moc nelíbila. Pohlédla mi přímo do očí. „Nevyváděj."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Už jsem se chystala nějak ozvat, co tím jako myslí, když mi došlo, o co se asi snažila. Ovlivnění. Problémem bylo, že jsem měla v sobě sporýš. Neměla jsem ponětí, jak vypadá ovlivněný člověk. Pro jistotu jsem nedělala nic a nijak se netvářit./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Alespoň ochutnám, jak chutnají v dnešní době servírky," dodala blondýnka, ale tahle poznámka patřila už spíš k jejím společníkům./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nechtěla jsi ochutnat původně jenom nějaké lidské jídlo?" ozval se mladík po jejím levém boku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ona bude bonus," pokrčila rameny./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"V tuhle chvíli jsem zalitovala svojí poznámky. Nevýhodou bylo, že jak jsem se přitom k ní natočila, tak mi zmizel Klaus ze zorného pole a bála jsem se teď podívat jeho směrem, aby nepostřehla moje neovlivnění. Ale nakonec to ani nebylo potřeba, protože se ozval sám./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tohle je zbytečné zdržování. Někoho k jídlu sis mohla sehnat i na ulici," zavrčel podrážděně směrem ke svojí společnici./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Řekl jsi mi, že můžu vybrat, koho zakousneme. A já chci přitom i zjistit, jak lidi v tomhle století žijí," oponovala mu. Evidentně ji nijak netrápilo, že se právě hašteří s jednou z nejnebezpečnějších bytostí na planetě. Nutilo mě to přemýšlet nad tím, jak moc je nebezpečná ona. Minimálně jsem už věděla, že je upírkou, když mě chce sníst./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nemusel jsi jít s námi," ozval se mladík./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Má pravdu," přidala se blondýnka. „Já si se Stefanem vystačím sama. Stejně jsi s námi sem nechtěl jít."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Aha, takže odtud vítr vane. Náhoda tomu chtěla, že narazili na zrovna naše bistro a chtěli jít dovnitř. Klaus sem nejspíš za nimi vlezl jenom proto, že tušil, že bych tu mohla být já. Naštěstí. Neznat Klause, tak by ze mě dnes nejspíš byla svačinka pro tuhle upírku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře. Když ti tedy nedělá problém jíst po někom zbytky, tak do toho," pokrčil rameny./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Cože?" pozvedla blondýnka obočí. Hodlá ji snad právě prozradit, že jsem jeho?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pocítila jsem, jak mě Klaus vzal za ruku a přitáhl si mě o trochu blíž k sobě. Mohl mě tak potom bez zdlouhavého natahování ruky lehce vzít za bradu a natočit tak, že blondýnka viděla na moji pravou stranu krku. „Vidíš ten víceméně zahojený kousanec? Vypadá to, že už si na ní pochutnal před nějakou dobou nějaký upír."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Blondýnka se podívala na můj krk a trochu nad tím nakrčila nos. Podívala se mi pak do očí. „Jak se ti to stalo?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já... já nevím." Rozhodla jsem se zahrát to na ztrátu paměti. „Šla jsem večer domů jednou uličkou a pak si nic nepamatuji. Probrala jsem se až v nemocnici s ránou na krku. Doktoři říkali, že jsem měla štěstí, že mě někdo našel tak brzo. Ležet tam ještě chvíli, mohla jsem vykrvácet."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hmm... Škoda." Blondýnka pokrčila rameny a už mi nevěnovala moc pozornosti./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Mou pozornost si ale uzmul Klaus, když mě opět vzal za bradu a lehkým pohybem donutil, abych se k němu otočila hlavou, a podíval se mi do očí. „Zapomeň na tenhle rozhovor. Dones nám třikrát espresso a zařiď, aby nám ho místo tebe donesla tvoje kolegyně." Nejspíš předstíral, že mě ovlivňuje, anebo to možná skutečně zkoušel. Nejsem si jistá, jestli jsem mu říkala, že beru sporýš. Ale jeho příkaz nebude tak těžké splnit./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Mně dones místo toho espressa capuccino," ozval se ještě Stefan./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Beze slova jsem pak od jejich stolu odešla. U barového pultu jsem se ujala děláním dvou espress a jednoho capuccina, přičemž jsem si odchytila Maggie./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Mohla bys za mě, prosím, vzít ten jejich stůl a zanést jim tu kávu?" požádala jsem ji./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Klidně, ale proč?" zeptala se mě nechápavě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Proberu to s tebou po práci," odbyla jsem ji a podala jsem jí tác se třemi hrnky kávy. V ten moment jsem si říkala, že ji pravděpodobně teď vidím naposled. S Klausem jsem dřív měla takovou úmluvu, aby nezabíjel moje známé. Bála jsem se, že by mě pak nějak tížilo svědomí. Ale tohle byl teď výjimečný případ. Bylo to buď ona, nebo já. Prakticky jsem ji poslala na smrt. Ale přesto jsem dokázala s ledovým klidem sledovat, jak jim zanesla hrnky s kávou. Vzápětí byla ovlivněna. Později pak společně s nimi odešla. Nabrali přitom ještě od vedlejšího stolu dvě dívky, jednu v černých a druhou v modrých šatech./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Bohužel pro mě to pak znamenalo, že jsem po jejich odchodu s Maggie musela oddřít dvojnásobnou práci v bistru. Nejspíš bych přitom měla přemýšlet nad tím, jak byla Maggie hodná holka a že si tohle nezasloužila. Jenže mě v ten moment víc trápilo, co dělala ta blondýnka ve společnosti Klause? Nebo spíš co měla společného s Klausem? Měli spolu někdy něco v minulosti? Přidá Klausovi hezčí než já?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ano, v tenhle moment nejspíš zním jako typická žárlivá ženská. Ale, holky, přiznejte si, co byste si říkaly na mém místě, když byste viděly svého přítele po boku atraktivní upírky? Byla jsem si jistá, že tohle bude jedna z věcí, na které se ho při nejbližší příležitosti zeptám. Vlastně budu mít spoustu otázek. Proto jsem mu poslala přes mobil zprávu:/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"emDnes večer přijď do svého apartmánu./em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Dnešní den jsem končila směnu v bistru odpoledne, jelikož jsem měla původně ranní. V podstatě to bylo jen pár hodin poté, co odešel Klaus se svojí upíří partičkou. Vytušila jsem, že ať se bude dít cokoliv, tak bude mít s nimi ještě několik věcí na vyřizování. Dala jsem mu proto několik hodin do večera, aby si s nimi vyřídil, co potřebuje, a pak se mohl nenápadně od nich vytratit. Získala jsem tak sama pro sebe pár hodin času. Původně jsem je chtěla strávit u televize, ale po těch několika hodinách dvojité práce v bistru, jsem usoudila, že bych si mohla dát sprchu a přitom jsem si udělala menší zkrášlovací chvilku. Ze sprchy jsem vylezla někdy krátce po páté hodině. Byla jsem přesvědčená o tom, že mám ještě alespoň tak hodinu času, než se tu objeví Klaus, a tak jsem se jenom v levandulově zbarveném županu vydala do kuchyně napít se. Při vycházení z koupelny jsem přitom přemýšlela nad tím, co si obléknu na sebe, když se tu má pak objevit Klaus. K mému velkému překvapení tu už ale byl./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Klausi," vydechla jsem překvapeně. „Jsi tady brzy."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Vypadáš překvapeně," pronesl a přejel pohledem můj oděv, přičemž se mu koutky zvedly v úsměv. „Takhle ses vymódila kvůli mně?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Skoro," pousmála jsem se. „Ale hnedka se obléknu. Dáš mi chviličku?" Všimla jsem si jeho hladového výrazu, kterým si mě prohlížel, a bezděčně jsem si přitáhla župan blíže k tělu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne," pronesl a najednou se na mě naléhavě podíval. Mé tělo zaplavil nezastavitelný chtíč./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne?" zopakovala jsem po něm a upřeně jsem mu hleděla do očí./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou a několika kroky překonal vzdálenost mezi námi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Sklonil se ke mně, aby mě políbil, a já jsem mu polibek oplácela. Bylo to už měsíce, co jsme se naposledy líbali. Musím přiznat, že mi to chybělo. Chyběl mi ten pocit, jak se mi někdo něžně tlačí do úst, otírá se o mě rty a rukama si mě k sobě tiskne. Takhle bych se dokázala líbat věčně a jenom si vychutnávat ty pocity. Bylo to nádherné. Dokonce omamující. Klaus chtěl ale něco víc./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Jeho polibky se stávaly dravějšími. Pokoušela jsem se zmírnit dravost jeho polibků, neúspěšně. Přitiskl mě ke zdi a ke mně se přitisklo jeho tělo. Jeho ruce nahmataly lem županu a přitom se jemně otřely o pokožku stehen. Cítila jsem, jak jeho prsty bloudí po mém jediném kusu oblečení, a když zatáhl za světlý pásek, tak jejich průzkumná mise ještě neskončila./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Chtěla jsem mu oplatit jeho dotyky, ale byla jsem překvapena jeho náhlou dravostí. Když jsem se o to pokusila, nesmlouvavě mi zvedl ruce za hlavu a přidržel je pravou rukou. Zasténala jsem, jak se ke mně znovu přitiskl a na holé kůži jsem pocítila bavlněnou látku jeho trička. Část mého já mi říkala, že bych měla něco namítnout, protestovat. V jednu chvíli jsem i chtěla něco namítnout, ale zabránil mi v tom hbitým jazykem, kterým vklouzl do mých úst. Nakonec jsem veškeré námitky vzdala. Poddala jsem se mu a přenechala jsem mu vedení situace. Tohle byla chvíle, na kterou jsme oba čekali hodně dlouho./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"V jednu chvíli se jeho rty přestěhovaly na můj krk a vzal má prsa do dlaní. V ten moment mi i konečně uvolnil ruce. V téhle situaci jsem mu ale v žádném případě nedokázala svléknout tričko, ale vklouzla jsem rukama pod něj a užívala si pocit z jeho jeho horké kůže a napjatých svalů. Zaklonila jsem hlavu a nechala ho, ať mě ochutnává se stoupající vášní./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Konečně se mi povedlo vymanit, abych mu tričko svlékla, a hned se začala zabývat kalhotami. Po chvilce jsem sledovala, jak padají na podlahu. Následně mě rukama něžně pohladil po vnější straně stehen a uchopil mě za pozadí. Mírně mě nadzvedl a já jsem kolem něj obmotala nohy, přičemž rukama jsem se ho držela kolem krku. Naše rty se opět spojily do žhavého a vášnivého polibku, zatímco mě pomalu odnášel do jeho ložnice. Cestou se mu povedlo i vysvléct mi úplně župan. Do postele jsme se tak dostali už pomalu nazí, pouze on měl na sobě poslední kousek oblečení. Sotva mě povalil na postel, tak celé mé tělo sjel pohledem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Čišel z něho žár a touha. Přestože je to prastarý upír, který je schopný masakrovat lidi a kterému jsem měsíce odpírala sex, tak se mnou zacházel pomalu. Ovládal se. Zatím. Ležel na mně a dál mě líbal. Nakonec přesunul rty od mých úst k uchu, chvíli si pohrával s ušními lalůčky a pak sjel k mému hrdlu. Na krku jsem vždycky měla jednu z nejsilnějších erotogenních zón, takže jsem rozechvěle oddechovala, když mi jazykem pomalu olizoval citlivá místa. Měla jsem z toho husí kůži. Prohnula jsem se proti němu a dala mu tak najevo, že vše může urychlit, pokud chce. Dál se ale věnoval mým ňadrům, líbal je a laskal, střídal lehké a něžné polibky s tvrdými a kousavými, po nichž mi nejspíš zůstanou modřiny. To už jsem byla celá roztoužená a rozbolavělá a chtěla jsem se ho také dotýkat. Naštěstí pro mě se brzy přesunul s polibky opět k mým ústům./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Přes jeho boxerky bylo vidět, jak ovládá své vzrušení. Zachytila jsem prsty jejich okraj a začala jsem mu je stahovat dolů. Na pár vteřin se ode mě oddálil, aby si je stáhl úplně, a vzápětí na mě znovu nalehl. Holou kůží se tiskl na mé tělo. Když jsem sklouzla rukama dolů a obemkla jeho erekci, vzdechl rozkoší. Jeho ruce pak začaly putovat po mém těle, až narazily na prsa. Drsně mi je zmáčkl a já jsem v návalu vzrušení vzdechla. Své rty přesunul opět na můj krk, líbal mě a kousal do něj. Jeho ruce se pomalu dostaly k mým stehnům. Nemusel mě nijak pobízet a trochu jsem roztáhla nohy. Okamžitě zareagoval a přesunul své prsty do mého, ze vzrušení vlhkého klína. Dvěma prsty do mě pronikl. Vzrušeně jsem vydechla. Instinktivně jsem se prohnula, aby se do mě dostal hlouběji. Zaklonila jsem hlavu a užívala jsem si ten pocit./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Brzy však prsty vysunul, aby je po chvilce vystřídalo něco jiného. Rukou mě pohladil po stehně a přesunul se mezi mé nohy. Cítila jsem, jak se jeho tvrdý úd tlačí do mého klína. Na nic nečekal a nechal ho vklouznout dovnitř. Byl to šok, nepodobalo se to ničemu, co jsem dosud zažila. Zdálo se, že je příliš velký a já příliš úzká. Vykřikla jsem bolestí, ale byl to zvláštní druh bolesti, neuhasil ten oheň, který ve mně hořel čím dál víc. Přirážel drsně a naléhavě. Nepochybně ho poháněly pocity, které musel tak dlouho potlačovat. Po chvíli ta počáteční bolest přestala být důležitá a s každým jeho pohybem vzrůstala má rozkoš. Moje tělo se mu otevřelo a uvítalo ho, jako by byl součástí mne samé, která mi chyběla. Pohyboval se ve mně dlouhými pohyby, díval se mi do obličeje a sledoval, jak na mě působí každý úhel a pohyb. Ty jeho kontrolované pohyby se stávaly čím dál divočejší. Narážel do mě tvrdě a pevně, až mi připadalo, jako by se chtěl propadnout podlahou. Ztrácela jsem pojem o tom, co se kolem mě děje, a v hlavě jsem neměla jedinou souvislou myšlenku. Vykřikla jsem znovu, tentokrát štěstím, pak jsem slyšela tlumené zasténání. Vyvrcholil, cítila jsem, jak se zachvěl a nakonec se jeho pohyby zpomalily. Lehl si vedle mě a oba jsme hlasitě oddechovali./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Máš velmi originální způsob jak svojí holce říct, že ti chyběla," pronesla jsem po chvíli, jakmile se moje srdce z té aktivity zklidnilo./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Klaus se vedle mě otočil na bok a hlavu si podepřel. „A zabral ten způsob?" pozvedl obočí a ušklíbl se u toho./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Zabral. Taky jsi mi chyběl," usmála jsem se. „Ale zkazil jsi mi plány. Já jsem po tobě chtěla nějaké vysvětlení toho dnešního incidentu v bistru."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Pohlédla jsem na Klause a viděla jsem, jak mu úsměv pomalu povadl. „Nechtěl jsem tam chodit, ale Rebekah si usmyslela, že se zajde podívat do nějaké restaurace zrovna, když jsme byli poblíž vašeho bistra."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže Rebekah je ta blonďatá upírka?" pozvedla jsem obočí. „Znáš ji dlouho."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hodně dlouho. Strávili jsme spolu tisíc let utíkáním před otcem." Nyní pro změnu trochu povadl úsměv mně. Takže strávili tisíc let spolu. Za tu dobu spolu určitě někdy museli něco mít. Náhle se ale Klaus zasmál./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Přimhouřila jsem oči. „Čemu se směješ?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tvému výrazu a tvému žárlení, které je úplně zbytečné. Rebekah je moje sestra."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Tak tahle možnost mě nenapadla. Nikdy o rodině moc nemluvil. Ale ulevilo se mi. „To jsi to nemohl říct hned?" Drcla jsem do něj rukou a společně s ním jsem se tomu zasmála. /spanspan style="font-size: 14px;"Z jeho pohledu muselo vypadat moje žárlení vtipně. „Kde se tu najednou vzala?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jednoduše. Posledních devadesát let jsem ji držel zavřenou v rakvi a až teď jsem ji probral. Potřeboval jsem matčin náhrdelník, aby se jedna čarodějka mohla spojit s Původní čarodějkou a zjistit, proč se mi nedaří vytvářet další hybridy."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Zatím to nevyšlo?" optala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Všichni vytvoření hybridi umřeli do několika hodin," odpověděl mi Klaus zadumaně. Lehl si na záda a zadíval se do stropu. „Musím přijít na to, jak překazit matčino kouzlo."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ty na to určitě přijdeš," prohlásila jsem a naklonila jsem se k němu, abych ho políbila. Ruku jsem přitom položila na jeho holou hruď. „Jak dlouho tu zůstaneš?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nevím. Asi jen pár dní," pokrčil rameny. Vzápětí vzal můj obličej do dlaní. „Ale až přijdu na to, jak vytvářet hybridy, tak si z nich udělám malou armádu. Pak si sem pro tebe přijedu a odvezu si tě sebou. Přes armádu hybridů se k tobě nikdo nedostane."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A uděláš ze mě upírku?" dodala jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Trochu překvapeně nad tím pozvedl obočí, ale nakonec přikývl. „Ano, udělám z tebe upírku."/span/p 


End file.
